Secrets
by Willful Redhead
Summary: A stranger comes to town . . .
1. Chapter 1

Rebecca Boone had been married to her husband for nearly fifteen years, and yet, he was still under the mistaken impression that he could fool her. She put the plate of flapjacks on the table and poured him, and then herself a cup of coffee, reprimanded Israel for not eating, and reminded Mima to sit up tall and keep her elbows off the table, all with one eye on her husband. He was unusually cheerful, and extraordinarily talkative. Two things which generally indicated he was about to deliver bad news - or at least news that _he _thought _she _would consider bad news. She knew a good wife would let him off the hook. A good wife would generously and cheerfully allow her husband to be free of his burden.

Rebecca Boone was rarely a good wife.

She grinned into her cup of coffee, and looked up at her husband.

"I swear Rebecca! I could travel the whole earth and never, ever find a better cook than you." He said with great enthusiasm.

"You ought not to swear." She said coyly. "Especially in front of your children."

"I apologize."

She could have laughed. He was so quick to make amends. Enjoying herself far too much, she continued, "And you know how I feel about you traveling the whole earth."

A brief flash of pain crossed his face, and she felt a wave of guilt and compassion for him. She had guessed he needed to leave and was dreading telling her. She could tell by his look that her quick comment hit its mark. She sighed and took another sip of coffee; her one indulgence.

"Israel, you aren't going anywhere until you eat something. Now, sit up and eat young man." She admonished her son.

"Ma! I ain't hungry!" Israel whined.

"Israel, don't argue with your mother." He said sharply, and Israel immediately lifted his fork.

She rose with a sigh, and went into the pantry. She carefully put together the supplies he would need. She was so focused on the task at hand, that she was startled when 'Mima came into the pantry area and began cleaning the dishes.

"Thank you, darling." She said smiling at her daughter who was generally cheerful and helpful. "Where are the boys?"

"Pa's helping Israel with his chores." She said matter-of-factly.

"Hmmm. . ." Rebecca glanced at her daughter and paused in her work to run a hand through her daughter's dark hair. "Didn't want to help you wash?"

Jemima laughed. "I would love to see him washing dishes!"

"He has." Rebecca said with a grin, remembering.

"_A baby?" His green eyes were wide with surprise, his fork clattering to the table._

"_Uh huh." She nodded shyly, smiling at him._

"_Rebecca!" He had laughed and risen from the table lifting her up into his arms._

_Later, as she had set to work clearing the table, he had jumped up._

"_No! No! I'll do it. You sit down." And he'd gathered up the plates and wrapping her apron around his waist, he had set to work._

"I don't mind, Ma." Jemima said softly. "Pa and I do other things together and I like helping you. I'm glad that I can."

"I don't know how a stubborn woman like me, ended up with such a sweet, and cheerful girl." She said kissing Jemima's cheek and turning back to her work.

"Oh ma!" 'Mima said laughing. "You just pretend to be stubborn. You are the sweetest person I know."

"That's the truth!" Daniel said coming into the room and smiling at his daughter.

"Oh!" Rebecca said laughing. "You remember that he said that for me, 'Mima." Rebecca said laughing, and brushing a stray hair out of her eyes.

"'Mima, I'm gonna talk to your Ma. You go on outside for a bit." He said seriously.

"Yes, Pa." She said and left the cabin.

Rebecca continued with the work in front of her, not making eye-contact with her husband who shifted nervously on the other side of the tall wooden block table that she worked at.

"'Becca . . ." He began awkwardly.

"I was thinking you'd like some hard-tack, but if it isn't going to be long trip, I could put in some fresh bread. It should keep for a few days." She finally looked up at him, meeting his surprised eyes with a smile.

"Wha . . .what?"

"Well, you are going somewhere, aren't you? I was putting together supplies for you, but it would help to know how long you might be gone."

"How . . .how . . ."

"Daniel Albert Boone!" She stood with one hand on hip, a smile across her face. "I've been married to you all these years, and you think I can't tell when you are working up the courage to tell me you have to leave?"

He studied her thoughtfully, and she watched his whole body relax, as pulling her by her hip, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Now, you know I ain't got a middle name." He said kissing her cheek.

"That's why I get to pick." She said. "Where are you going?" She sighed, resting against him. Having him this close, only reminded her how very lonesome she was when he was away. No one, made her happier. There was no one else she felt as comfortable with; as happy.

"Just a quick trip; maybe a week - at the most two. Mingo and me, are gonna head up north and check on that new settlement. Some folks are saying they been hunting too near the sacred grounds of the Cherokee. We wanna make sure, and make things clear." He explained kissing her, just below her ear.

"I suppose I can manage until then." She sighed as he continued to kiss her.

"I'm sorry. I won't be here for the dance." He paused in his kissing and met her eyes.

"You aren't sorry to be missing the dance." She said with a smile. He hated dancing. He said it made him feel clumsy.

"I am sorry I won't see you all dressed up fancy." He said honestly.

"Every time I get dressed up fancy, you seem to only want to undo all the work I've done." She said with a blush.

"Well, that is true." He said winking at her. "It's not my fault you are the most beautiful woman that was ever born." He reached out with one hand and worked at unpining her hair.

"Daniel . . ." She warned. "It is the middle of the morning, and the children . . ."

"Oh, I gave them money. They went off to the fort for candy." He said with a wide grin.

"You thought, you'd tell me you were leaving and I'd just fall into your arms?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"No. I thought you'd be mad as blazes, and thought I'd spare the children. This," He said making small circles on her back with his fingertips. "_This_ is kind of a miracle."

"Indeed it is." She said meeting his smile and leaning into a kiss.

***DB***

"Do as your Ma says." He looked down at his small son, who angrily stubbed the dirt with his toe.

"Why can't I go with ya?" He asked again looking up.

"Because, I need you here to protect me." Rebecca said looking down at Israel. "'Mima and me, need at least one man to look after us, don't we?"

"I guess." Israel relented.

"And you best look after them." Daniel warned. "I'm counting on you, Israel."

"Yes, sir." Israel said seriously, and with a grin, Daniel lifted him up into his arms, kissing him.

"We'll miss you, Pa." 'Mima said softly.

"I'll miss you." He said reaching out and holding her chin in his fingers. "You stay away from those boys." He warned, and blushing 'Mima looked down.

"Now, go on inside. I wanna kiss your Ma, proper." He told them. Israel groaned, and his sister dragged by the arm inside.

"I'll be back 'fore you know it, Becky."

"I doubt that." She countered. "I notice when you are gone, Dan."

"Well, that comforts me." He said pulling her close.

"I wish I could go along." She said wistfully. "You used to let me."

"That was before the babies." He reminded her, swept away in a memory of her in buckskin, striding alongside him. "I told you that children were a bad idea."

She laughed, and the sound of it filled his heart with a peaceful contentment.

"Why aren't you angry?" He asked.

"Talk to me after a week." She said. "I love you, and I don't want you to go away with me angry."

"I don't deserve you." He said kissing her.

"Nonsense." She said returning the kiss.

They stood in each other's arms for a long time, and later, when she thought of it, Rebecca wondered at it. They'd said good-bye thousands and thousands of times and many times in much more serious circumstances, but there was something about this goodbye.

He finally broke away from her, but paused holding her hands in his.

"I love you, 'Becca. I'll be right back, and I'll make up for that dance. I'll dance with you here."

"I'll dress-up fancy for you." She smiled at him, and reaching out ran her soft hand over his cheek. "Be careful, and promise it, please." She looked up at him with wide blue eyes that never seemed to fail to make his knees buckle a bit.

"I promise I'll come back to you." He said with a grin, and she leaned forward to give him one last quick kiss, but he leaned in, and kissed her completely.

"Dan!" She stepped back surprised by him, surprised that after all these years he could still surprise her.

He stepped away from her. "I best be going. We can finish our _talk_ when I get back." He winked at her, and she stood where she was, frozen, watching him stride away on his long legs.

"Ma?"

"Ma?"

"Ma!" Israel repeated loudly, tugging on her skirt.

She turned at last to look down at Israel who stood beside her. "Yes?"

"I'm hungry." He pleaded. Sighing, she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Alright then, I guess we better feed you, then." She glanced back, but he was already gone, having disappeared into the dark line of tree in the far distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rebecca leaned against the back wall watching the dancers turn and spin across the dance floor. She sighed and took a sip of the punch in her hand, glancing around for Jemima who was dancing with Peter.

"You always look so beautiful when you are sad. It is unfair." Grace Bradley said coming alongside her.

"I suppose that's flattering." Rebecca said. "You look lovely yourself."

"Well, thank you. So, how are you managing things?" Grace asked her.

"Oh, as well as ever. It isn't a new experience." She shrugged her shoulders.

"That's true." Grace sighed. "You don't think he planned this whole trip to avoid this dance?"

"No. Well, not entirely." She grinned at Grace. "You've seen him dance."

"He tries hard for your sake, that's for sure." Grace said laughing.

"Good evening, ladies." A voice startled them, and they turned to see a stranger. He was dressed in brown, his dark eyes hidden by a mop of unruly black hair.

"Can I help you?" Matt Bradley asked stepping in front of his wife and Rebecca. Rebecca turned to see Cincinnatus standing to her left.

"Oh, no offense meant." He said holding up his hand. "I'm just a stranger to these parts, and saw the lights of a party. Is there a place that I can get some lodging?"

"We've got rooms." Cincinnatus said stepping forward, and in front of Rebecca. "What brings you here?"

"Just a quest for adventure." He said. "And to see some lands that I've only read about. Is it true that the great Daniel Boone himself lives here?"

There was something in the way he said the name that made Rebecca's stomach churn and she reached out to hold onto Cincinnatus' arm. He glanced back at her, with concern.

"He does." Cincinnatus answered flatly.

"I had always wanted to meet him." The stranger said.

"He's out." Matt said cautiously. "He's on a trip. I didn't catch your name."

"Oh! Forgive my manners. My name is Rufus, Rufus Bennedict." He held out his hand which, Cincinnatus reluctantly shook.

"Cincinnatus." He accepted the handshake. "I own the tavern."

"Matthew Bradley, and this is my wife Grace. And this," He indicated Rebecca with a sweep of his hand, "is Rebecca Boone."

"Oh! I am pleased to meet you!" Bennedict said. "I've read of your husband and admire him so much, but now," His eyes roved up and down, "I've another reason to admire him."

"I'll show you to your room." Cincinnatus said abruptly and led the stranger away.

"I don't like him." Grace said immediately.

"Grace, you are mistrustful!" Matt said laughing and kissing her cheek. "But I don't like how he spoke to you." He wrapped his arms around her possessively.

"Well, I'm glad you agree about that. Now, be nice and dance with Rebecca." She said pushing him away. "That stranger startled us both. Give her a spin on the floor."

"Rebecca?" He asked with a hand outstretched. "Unless you think, Daniel would mind?"

"Daniel's not here." She said with a wink at Grace and followed Matthew onto the dance floor.

***DB***

The moonlight spilled down through the bedroom window where Rebecca lay, alone in the long bed that Daniel had built for them. She sat up with arms resting on her bent knees, and resigning herself to the fact that she wasn't able to sleep, tossed back the covers and stepped out into the front room. She knelt and stoked the fire, glancing up at the loft where her children slept. Restless, she opened the door and sat on the front step of the porch, thinking of all the times that she and Daniel had sat here together in the moonlight.

A sound from inside, startled her, and she turned to see Jemima hesitate in the doorway. She smiled at her daughter and patted the space beside her. Jemima sat down and rested her head against Rebecca's shoulder.

"You miss Pa?" 'Mima asked.

"Always." Rebecca said honestly.

"Why do you let him leave then?" Jemima asked.

"Let him?" Becky turned and laughed. "Have you met him?" She glanced at Jemima. "Oh, sweetheart, he was wanderer when I married him. I knew what I was getting into."

"But he loves you."

"He does." Rebecca said happily, pleased that her daughter was confident of this.

"So shouldn't he stay?"

"He's a long hunter. He has to provide for us." Rebecca said.

"Lots of other folks are too. Mr. Bradley is, and so is Mr. Walker, but they are home more."

"They aren't the leader of the settlement. Your father has added responsibilities. And exploring is part of who he is. How could I say I love him, if I demand that he be something different than he is?" She turned her head to the side so she could see her daughter's face.

"I guess that wouldn't be fair." 'Mima sighed. "You are both happier when you are together. I don't see why he leaves."

"When we were first married, I'd go with him sometimes." She said wistfully.

"You did?" Jemima sat up surprised.

"Yes. We didn't want to be apart, and if it was relatively safe, he'd bring me with him. I cut down a pair of his buckskins and put my hair up, and off we'd go. The ladies in the fort frowned on it."

"I bet! Oh! Ma! That is so romantic!" 'Mima smiled.

"Well . . ." Rebecca said blushing. "There's more to marriage than romance. There's lots of ordinary, everyday things too."

"Like?" Jemima asked.

"Dishes. Laundry. Ironing. Arguing."

"And kisses, and laughing." 'Mima said with eyebrows raised.

"Well, yes, there is that too." She wrapped her arm around Jemima's shoulders. "You grew up too quickly. I'm not ready for you to be thinking of being someone's wife just yet."

"Ma!" Jemima blushed. "By the time you were my age you . . ."

"That isn't the same." Rebecca said sharply, cutting her off. "I want so much more for you than I had."

"Yes, Ma." Jemima said softly, rebuffed. Her head down. Rebecca sighed guiltily.

"I'm sorry, 'Mima. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I just . . .I can't think of you having my kind of life. I would . . . it would break my heart. I want you to be a child as long as possible. I want you to have happiness, and be loved."

"Were you scared?" Jemima asked her.

"Oh, I don't remember." Rebecca lied. "I was sad. My mama had just died and then I was with strangers, and I had to work; so I worked."

"It wasn't right. Pa would never, ever let . . ."

"That's right. That's why I married him." She smiled at Jemima. "He would die before he would allow you to bound over."

"You either." Jemima said kissing her mother's cheek.

"That's true too." She smiled. "But it is late. We better get some sleep. You know Israel's gonna be up soon as light hits the earth."

"Night, Ma." Jemima said rising and turning to go inside.

"Goodnight, my darling." Becky said kissing her once more.

She turned to go inside but glanced back over her shoulder into the dark night. She had the strange feeling that she was being watched.


	3. Chapter 3

Israel Boone crept slowly closer to the edge of the river bank. He glanced back over his shoulder at his sister, hoping that she wasn't looking his way. She was bent low, picking another flower.

_Girls!_ He shook his head, and moved just close enough to dip his toe in the cool creek water.

"Israel Boone!" His sister's voice startled him.

"I was just gonna . . ."

"You get all wet and Ma'll be mad!" Jemima said staring him down, with one hand on her hip.

"Ah! Mima!" Israel whined.

"Keeping a boy out of a creek, is like asking the sun not to shine." Jemima turned her head to find a strange man standing beside her. She stepped back startled. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. My name is Mr. Rufus Bennedict. I am an old friend of your father's."

"You know Pa?" Israel asked looking up into the strange man's face.

"We met long ago." He said.

"He never mentioned you." Jemima said.

"Well, it was long ago. We fought in the French Wars."

"He doesn't talk about that much." Israel said looking up at him.

"Well your Pa was a fierce fighter. He was ruthless." He looked off at the horizon. "Is he back from his trip yet?" The man asked.

"No." Israel said. "We expect him any day now. He's been gone eleven days, so he should be back before too long. Plus, it looks like a storm's coming. Pa would head home if he knew bad weather was on it's way."

"Israel!" Jemima said.

"What?" He asked his older sister.

"Your sister is probably going to point out to you that it isn't a good idea to tell every detail of your lives to a stranger." Mr. Bennedict said calmly. "And I agree. You are wise, Miss Boone."

Jemima blushed. "Thank you, sir."

"I was just on my way into the fort, might I escort you and your brother?" He asked.

"Yes, please. I'm off to visit my friend Annabelle." She said and turning to her brother said, "Come along, Israel."

Israel trailed behind his sister and Mr. Bennedict, wishing that he could stay behind and play in the creek.

***7***

"Have you met Mr. Bennedict?" Jemima asked her mother as they sat at the table.

"Yes. Why?" Rebecca looked up sharply. There was something she didn't trust about that man. He always seemed to be watching her, or the children. He made her nervous.

"We saw him today." Jemima said. "He has good manners."

"He's boring. Besides, he kind of snuck up on us, so I don't think that's good manners." Israel said. "Ma, can I have more pie?"

"No, Israel. You've had enough. What do you mean he snuck up on you?" She kept her voice casual not wanting to alarm the children.

"He didn't sneak up. We were just daydreaming and so didn't notice him until he spoke." Jemima said.

"He was hiding behind a rock first. I saw him." Israel said.

"What nonsense! You were playing in the creek!" Jemima said angrily.

"Yep, and that's when I saw him. He was crouched behind a rock, watching us. He's strange."

"Watching you?" Jemima looked up sharply at the sound of her mother's voice.

"What ma?"

"Nothing." She said dismissively. "I just don't know him is all, I guess."

"Pa knows him." Israel said.

"What do you mean?" Rebecca asked surprised

"He said he fought in the French Wars with Pa." Jemima said.

"Oh." She rose from the table. "He didn't mention that to me." She stood looking out the window. "Looks like rain is coming. I sure hope your Pa beats this storm home. Israel, you better go out first thing in the morning, and gather lots of firewood. We are nearly out of kindling. We better get it before it gets soaked."

"Ah, Ma!" Israel moaned.

"Can I go with him?" Jemima asked. "I can pick some berries."

"Only if you help!" Israel said stubbornly.

"Israel Boone! What would your Pa say about you asking your sister to do your work! Really! I suppose so Mima. I just hope that storm holds off long enough."

***DB***

Rebecca Boone found herself awake late into the night. She gave up trying to sleep. She never seemed to manage sleeping with one side of the bed, empty and cold. Instead, she went into the front room, and settled down in the rocking chair to read. First, she tried to read the new book that Daniel had brought to her from Salem, but found she couldn't concentrate on any of the words. She was worried, and she couldn't think of a reason why she should be, but she felt anxious all the same.

She put the book back on the shelf, and turning reached for the one book that would sooth her frayed nerves. She lifted the Bible and turned to the book of Psalms, taking comfort in the words written by David so long ago.

"How come I can't read any of it?" Israel said completely surprising her. She hadn't heard him tiptoe down the ladder, or creep quietly closer to her.

"Israel! You frightened me!" She said.

"I'm sorry, Ma. I called to you, but you didn't say nothing."

"Anything." She corrected.

"I don't know any of them words. I thought you said I was a good reader."

"You are. This Bible was my Ma's. It is in Irish."

"Oh." He said yawning. "How come I didn't meet her?"

"She died when I was a girl. Long before you were born." She told him, running her hand through his blond hair.

"Oh. Would she have liked me?" He turned his head to the side in question.

"She would've adored you. She would have baked you piles and piles of sweets."

"I like sweets." He said yawning.

"I am aware." She said. "You should get back in bed, Israel."

"Aren't you sleepy, Ma?"

"I am." She said quietly and pulled Israel up onto her lap.

"Can I sleep with you?" Israel asked. "I promise I won't kick this time."

"Alright. Come on then." She said and holding onto his hand she led him to the bedroom.

"Do you get scared when Pa's not home?" He asked looking up at her, as she pulled the covers back for him.

"Not with you to protect me." She said and he smiled at her as he climbed into the big bed.

She crawled in beside him, knowing full well that he would kick her before the night was over. He always did. He was the squirmiest sleeper the world had ever known, but it didn't bother her. She was happy to not be alone. She set the Bible on the table beside her and blew out the lamp, as Israel snuggled close and rested his blond head on her shoulder.

"Night, Ma."

"Night, son."

She closed her eyes, thinking of of Daniel's deep green eyes, and the feeling of his hand resting at the small of her back. She sighed and turned to her side reminding herself that he would be home in a just a few days.

***DB***

In the far distance, a dark figure stood at the base of a tall pine studying the cabin in the distance. He saw the lamp light flicker, the mother and child silhouted as they crossed the cabin together. He glanced up into the night sky recognizing the coming storm.

He smiled and eagerly awaited the coming dawn.


	4. Chapter 4

Rebecca's unease disappeared with the rising morning sun, and by the time she had sent Israel and Jemima out on their errands, she was pleased to have the cabin to herself. She worked steadily knowing that coming storm would leave them all sequestered inside the small cabin for days. She spent the first half of the morning sweeping and cleaning, and now found herself up to her elbows in dough. She planned to make bread, and two pies for Daniel's return which she intuitively felt would occur this evening or perhaps tomorrow. His patterns of behavior were solidified over time, and so she had come to be able to guess the days of his return with surprising accuracy.

Therefore, when the cabin door opened and she heard the step of a boot enter, she was unsurprised, and thus unprepared for what followed. Looking up, a smile already on her lips, she immediately paled when she saw, not her husband's familiar features, but instead the cold, calculating stare of Rufus Bennedict.

She sensed danger immediately and turned to the fireplace where the rifle hung, ready for use, but he was across the room in two wide steps, slamming the table into her, and knocking her backwards. She fell against the mantle, hitting her head. She spun around immediately still determined to reach the rifle, but he already held it in his hands.

"No." He said. "I don't think so."

His voice was cold and flat, and it sent chills down her spine. Shaking she held her ground, surveying the cabin, trying to determine a way to defend herself, or to exit.

"Wha . . .what. . . what do you want?" She asked her voice shaking.

He smiled then, and reaching out with his hand, he held her face in his dirty fingers.

"I think you already know."

She began to shake then, her heart racing as panic set in. She had to get away. She had to get away _now_.

He shoved the table so that one end spun out and away from them, and stepped closer, cutting off all distance between them. She began hitting and kicking, trying to remember everything that Daniel had ever taught her. But he held her arms fast against her sides.

"Now, don't be like that. Although, I don't mind it much. I like a feisty girl." He leaned and kissed her. Enraged she brought her knee up, hard, and he doubled over stepping back from her.

"Listen, you little wench. You can fight all you want, but I'm three times as strong as you, and _I know where your children are right now_. Do you?"

She had been turning to run and get away, but at his words she froze.

"What have you done?"

"It isn't what I have done. It's what I'm gonna do. What if I ain't alone?" He straightened up glaring at her.

"Why would you. . . why?"

"Ask yer husband." He said angry. "If he doesn't cast you aside when I'm through."

He moved closer to her again, and she began to cry. Ashamed of her weakness, she ducked her head, which is when she saw the knife lying on the table before her. It's handle was beautifully carved, and she remembered Daniel bringing the set home to her.

"_It is so beautiful!" She had exclaimed. "But I don't need fancy things."_

"_But you deserve them." He had said_

What would he think of her now? Would she still deserve beautiful things? What would happen between them after this monster . . . She shook herself away from those dark thoughts, and as he moved closer to her, pulling her towards him again, frantically trying to find a way to grab the knife.

"I can't decide yet." He said coldly. "I have plans for you, but I'm trying to decide what should happen first." Then without any warning, he slammed her hard in the side, knocking all breath from her. She staggered backwards overwhelmed with pain, but moving quickly she reached out and grabbed the knife, hiding it in the fold of her skirt. All he had to do was come closer again.

"Yeah, I think that was my best choice." He said angrily kicking her hard in the side. "Now we can kiss and makeup." He smiled as he pulled her back toward him, one hand on her waist the other around her neck. He leaned in to kiss her again, and she plunged the knife into his side trying not to think too much while she did so. Once the knife was inside, she tried to jam it even further in, and then, pushed it back and forth, terrified that if it was just a minor wound, he would kill her.

"You little whore!" He said falling to the ground. "You remember you did this when your children are dead!" He struggled, clearly in pain, trying to rise, but unable to. He crawled away from her across the floor. She turned finding the rifle, and lifting it with shaking arms, pointed it at him.

"Get out!" She screamed. "Get out! Get out!" She kicked at him where he was and he crawled to the door as she continued to scream at him. "Get away! Get out!"

He rose and stumbled out the door in a crouched stance, one hand holding his side which was red with blood, the knife still sticking out.

"You say one word!" He said to her, "And they will be dead. They are dead already!"

He half-staggered, half-crawled into the tree line, and disappeared from sight. Rebecca fell backwards, stunned and weeping. She fell to the floor, her head in her hands, and tried to determine what to do next. She surveyed the cabin which was in a state of disarray.

_Straighten up first._

_No one can know._

_Find the children._

_No, find the children first._

_But they'll see the mess._

_Straighten up and then find the children._

She recognized that she wasn't thinking clearly, but something almost animal had taken over, and she had a strong desire to set things right. She rose, and ignoring the pain in her side, arms and head, pushed the table back into place. She righted the chairs that had fallen to the floor and then washed the stain on the floor from where he had fallen bleeding. She scrubbed diligently, but the stain would not disappear completely, so instead she shifted a rug, hoping no one would notice. She worked quickly and frantically, desperate to get to the children.

She turned to the looking glass then, and saw that her face already showed several bruises, and that her lip was split and bleeding. Her dress was torn and her hair had come undone. She ran to her room and dressed, and then washed her face, trying not to think of his lips on hers. She tried her best to conceal the bruises. Holding her torn dress in her hands, she stuffed it in the bottom of the chest, and ran for the door, not even stopping to grab her shawl.

Stepping outside of the cabin she was overcome with fear. Was he still nearby? Had he been alone? A gentle rain began to fall, and she drew in sharp breaths, finding it difficult to fill her lungs with air. She saw them then, a bucket of berries between them. They were coming up from the creekbed, and they both were smiling.

"Are you alright?" She shouted trying to hide her panic.

"It's just a little rain!" Mima shouted back. "We got tons of berries. Can we make Pa a pie?"

She ran to them embrace them so tightly that she knocked the bucket of berries to the ground, spilling them.

"Ma!" 'Mima said untangling herself. "Ma!"

"I'm sorry." She said stepping back and turning away from them to hide her bruises and her tears. "Did anyone talk to you?"

"No. We were alone." Israel said bending to pick up the berries. "You knocked 'em all over the place."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean too."

"What's wrong?" Jemima asked stepping around to face her. Her eyes grew wide. "Ma! You got a bruise! Did you hit your head?"

"Oh, what? Yes, I . . . I . . .I was rushing around and slipped and . . . I think I . . . I must've."

"Israel! Never mind the berries. You go fetch Cincinnatus. Ma got hurt!"

"No!" She shouted. "No. I don't need. I just hit my head, 'Mima." She tried to calm her voice and her heart which beat wildly. "I'm alright. I just maybe need to sit down for a minute."

Jemima wrapped an arm around her mother. "We'll walk you back. I can get supper on. You can rest. Bring the berries, Israel. We can take care of Ma."

***DB***

She sat on the settee with a blanket over her legs. Jemima had fussed over her, and Israel had built a roaring fire. Jemima hummed as she finished up the dinner that Rebecca had already started. Sitting still was very difficult because as her children worked all around her, her mind replayed the attack over and over. Unable to bear it any longer, she rose and said, "I'll help you, Mima. I hate sitting still. You know that."

"Ma, you look awfully pale. You are still shaking." She indicated Rebecca's hands which were reaching for the loaf of bread that Jemima had set on the table.

"I'll just cut the bread." Rebecca said.

"Oh, I was going to, but I can find the knife. Did you put it somewhere?"

"I must have misplaced it or loaned it to someone. We don't need a fancy knife to cut the bread. Give me that other one." She pointed to the cup on the mantle that held their utensils. 'Mima frowned at her mother.

"You misplaced it? But . . ."

"Never mind. It isn't any of your business anyway." Rebecca said sharply.

"Yes, ma'am." Jemima turned to the stew on the fire, hiding her tears.

***DB***

"Something's wrong." She whispered to Israel later that night.

"What do you mean?" He asked sleepily.

"She didn't eat anything, and she was shaking. I think she must have hit her head really hard. What if she's sick?" Jemima asked sitting on her little brother's bed.

"She seemed alright." He said. "Just jittery, but she was hoping Pa would be home, and he isn't."

"That's true. You don't think she heard that something happened to Pa? She would tell us wouldn't she?"

"I don't know." He said his face darkening with worry. "What could happen to Pa?"

She glanced at her little brother's worried face. "Nothing. You are right. Let's keep an eye on her tomorrow. Be extra good, Israel. Something is wrong." Jemima crept back to her bed, but not before peering over the edge of the loft to spy on her mother. She sat in the rocking chair as she did most nights, but instead of a book in her lap, she held a rifle. Jemima chewed at the corner of her lip filled with an overwhelming anxiety.

***DB***

"She hit her head?" Mrs. Bradley asked.

"That's what she said. But she doesn't just have a bruise on her forehead. There are some on her face too, and her lip was swollen." Jemima said.

"Does she know you are here?"

"Oh, no! I snuck out as soon as it was light. She was up all night. I'm worried Aunt Grace. Something is wrong. Did something happen to Pa?" Her blue eyes filled with tears. "I'm not a baby. You can tell me."

"No, Jemima it is nothing like that." Grace said putting her arm around the girl. "I haven't heard anything. You said her face was bruised?"

"She looked like Pa after he'd been in a . . ." Jemima's eyes widened realizing what she had said.

"Alright, alright, Jemima." Grace said soothingly. "I'll go back with you." The two made their way outside and across the common area of the fort.

"They found that stranger! He got stabbed!"

They looked up as two men carried Rufus Bennedict into the fort. Jemima turned to Grace shocked. They turned and followed the crowd into the tavern.

"Bring him in back!" Cincinnatus said. He looked up and around at the crowd. "Grace! Can you come lend me a hand?"

"Jemima, I'll come see your Ma as soon as I can. Tell her what happened. I don't like to think of her out there all alone. See if you can't talk her into coming inside the fort until your Pa gets home. It can't be good people getting stabbed!" She turned and followed Cincinnatus into the back room.

***DB***

"Do you think we should go into the fort? Auntie Grace said . . ."

"Your Aunt Grace is a worrier." Rebecca said."Was he awake? The . . ." She cleared her throat nervously. "The stranger they brought in. Was he talking?"

"No. I didn't see much but he looked really sick."

"Stay away from him." Rebecca said.

"I wouldn't . . ." Jemima eyed her mother curiously. "Ma, are you . . ."

"I'm sorry about scaring you yesterday. I just . . ." She paused. "I hit my head pretty hard, I suppose and I know I wasn't acting like myself. I am fine. I am sorry for upsetting you."

"You aren't fine, Ma. Your face is all." Jemima lifted a hand.

"I told you I hit my head and then I must have fallen. I don't remember it exactly. But I am better now."

Jemima looked across the table at her brother who was completely oblivious to the entire conversation and was instead focused on hiding his peas underneath the potatoes on his plate.

Recognized that silence had settled over the room.

"When's Pa coming back?" He asked looking up at his mother.

Rebecca swallowed hard twice before responding. "Soon, I hope."


	5. Chapter 5

She kept a lantern hanging from the eave over the front porch whenever he was gone. She said it was so he could find his way, even if he returned in the dark of night. It was the first thing he always looked for when he crested the hill. Seeing it now, filled him with such a contentment, as it always did. How happy he was to be home! He was irritated with himself that it was so late. He had hoped to return earlier in the day, and to be able to see the children, but looking up into the darkness of the night, he knew they had gone to bed long ago. Then again, that was just as well. He could greet Rebecca properly. Sometimes it seemed that between all that needed to be done at the settlement, and at home, they had no time to just be the two of them. He always savored those few moments at night after the children were tucked in bed, and it was just Becky and Dan. He smiled thinking of her beautiful soft skin, and the way her blue eyes would shine up into his. He jogged down the hill, and setting his pack on the porch, pushed the door open, and was promptly greeted with the end of a rifle in his face.

"I realize I'm a mite later than I said I would be, and I know you got a fierce temper, but Becky, I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot me just now." He grinned at her, expecting her to smile too, but her wide eyes were filled with terror.

Shocked and concerned, he gently put his hand on the end of the rifle, turning it away from himself. "Hey, now, darlin', everything's alright now. It's just me. Becca?"

She looked down at the rifle in her hands and startled released her grip on it. It would have fallen to the floor, but still holding the end of it, he caught it. She staggered back, and collapsed into the rocking chair. He set the rifle aside, leaning it against the corner, and knelt in front of her.

"Rebecca?" His voice was soft. Her head was down, her long red hair falling in front of her face. She didn't respond or look up, so he repeated her name again, this time with more forcefulness. "Rebecca Anne! Look at me, darlin'?" He reached forward and took her hands in his, but she didn't cling to him, rather simply allowed him to rest his hands on hers which shook.

"I'm . . .I'm . . .sorry. I was . . .there was . . . I . . ." Her voice was soft and still she didn't look up at him.

He glanced behind him, and pulled a chair from the table so that he sat facing her, their knees touching. "Can you . . ." He cleared his throat trying to keep control over his rising concern. "What happened?"

"Nothing." She said softly. "Nothing really. I just got . . . I was jittery this time. I don't know why." She gave a light laugh then, but it sounded hollow and forced. She lifted her face and as she did, his eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh! I know." She said lifting a hand to her face. "I fell three days ago. It wasn't anything serious, but I hit my head, and then I guess fell on the side of my face. It actually looks better than it did." She looked up at him, and saw the look of concern on his face. "Don't fret, Daniel. I'm sorry for . . .not a very good welcome home, I guess."

"Pa! Pa!"

He reluctantly turned away from her, and craned his neck up.

"That can't be Israel Boone? A good boy like him would be fast asleep right now."

"Pa!" He flew down the ladder and leapt into his father's arms, sure that he would be caught. In two large strides his father was there and caught the boy in his arms.

"Pa!" Jemima climbed quickly down the ladder and jumped into her father's other open arms. "We missed you."

"I missed you! It seems like you've had some excitement here." He said sitting down with both children still in his arms.

"Ma fell down and hit her head." Israel said. "Did you see?"

"I did." He looked over at his wife, who seemed to have recovered her composure. "She's still the prettiest girl in the world, though, ain't she." He smiled at her.

"Yes." Israel agreed.

"Anything else exciting happen?" He asked.

"There was a stranger who came. He said he knew you." Jemima said.

"And someone stabbed him! They brought him into the fort!" Israel said excitedly. "He's still sick. But he got stabbed. _I_ think it was pirates, but 'Mima says that is dumb."

He looked over at Rebecca. "Someone I knew?"

"From the French Wars. That's what he said." Jemima answered when her mother remained silent.

"Becky?"

"He . . . I never heard that. Are you hungry?" She rose suddenly turning away from them.

"No, I'm not." He said.

"I am!" Israel said. "Ma, I bet Pa wants his pie now."

"You want pie." Jemima said.

"I think everyone should be in bed." Daniel said.

"Oh, a growing boy should eat." Rebecca said rising and immediately set to slicing up the pie. He furrowed his eyebrows at her.

_She was avoiding him._

He crossed over to sit at the table with Israel at his side, but as soon as he sat down, the boy climbed onto his lap.

"Well, I reckon you can't let a boy starve. What was his name?"

"Who?" Rebecca asked as she set plates of pie in front of him.

"The stranger who got stabbed by pirates, what was his name?"

"It wasn't pirates." Jemima corrected.

"I don't . . .I don't recall." Rebecca said softly.

"Rufus Bennedict." Israel said.

Turning Rebecca knocked a bowl to the ground, as Israel spoke the name, sending apples everywhere.

"I'm sorry. I'm so clumsy." She said bending down and picking up apples. He rose up helping her gather the wayward apples, and so got a closer look at her bruises. He reached out a tentative hand to touch the side of her face, but she flinched away. She rose quickly to cover the action, but the movement was too fast for her bruises and she staggered. He stood up and ignoring the children walked quickly to her side, putting a steadying hand under her arm.

"Come, now. To bed. Enough of this." He said sternly, relieved she didn't flinch this time. He led her into their room.

"Daniel, I'm sorry." She had tears in her eyes.

"Get into bed." He said. "When did you last sleep?"

She said nothing, but sat slowly on the edge of the bed. Her head down.

"Did you know him?" She asked quietly.

"Who?"

"The stra . . .the stranger."

He sat beside her on the bed and with one hand brushed back the hair from her face, carefully avoiding the bruises.

"Well, I did and I didn't." He said softly. "Go to sleep. You look exhausted."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I knew a Rufus Bennedict, but whoever that stranger is, it isn't him."

"How do you know . . ." She asked.

"Because Rufus Bennedict died right next to me." He raised his eyebrows. "I'm happy to be home even if you did greet me with a rifle in your hands." He grinned at her, tucking her under the covers, but her eyes welled with tears, and he immediately regretted teasing her. "Becca, what. . ."

"I'm happy you are back is all." She said softly, brushing a tear out of her eye.

He leaned over her and kissed her forehead lightly. "Go to sleep. I had better put the youngins in bed before that boy eats every bit of that pie, which was delicious by the way."

He rose as she closed her eyes. He looked back at her from the doorway, and said gently, "Rebecca?"

"Yes." Her voice was drowsy with sleep.

"You didn't fall, you . . . don't try and tell me different."

She sat up, her eyes wide. "Dan . . ."

"I don't know why you are . . .No, don't get all heated up. You look too hurt and too tired to get in a good fight with me. We can manage that later. Now, sleep. I'm just lettin' you know that I'm home and I'm taking care of things. But later, you are talking to me."

"Dan, I . . ."

"Uh, uh. Lie down. Be obedient like those other wives for once."

He pointed and she lay back down on the pillows. His eyes widened in surprise. "That worked? I'm gonna have to try that on Mingo. He never listens either."

He went back into the front room where, sure enough, Israel was trying to polish off the pie.

"Alright! Bed!"

"Pa!" Israel whined. "You just got home."

"And I'll still be home when the sun comes up. Bed. Now."

"Yes, sir." Israel reluctantly turned and began to climb the stairs.

"Jemima, you too." He turned to his daughter who dozed at the table.

"Yes, Pa." She rose and he hugged her to him as she passed by, kissing her cheek. "Pa, there's something wrong with . . ."

"I know. I am home and I am taking care of it." She nodded her head smiling up at him. "Now, come along with me, I'm going to the fort and I want you to bolt the door behind me."

"The fort? It is the middle of the night!"

"Keep your voice down. Your Ma's sleeping. I'll be back in the morning. Bolt the door." He said stepping out into the cold and rain.

He turned from the house, waiting to listen for Jemima to set the bolt across the door. The light that hung from the eaves swung in the wind, and he sighed looking at it thinking how happy he'd been to see it just a short time ago. He turned his feet away from his home, and toward the settlement determined that whatever monster had put their hands on his wife, would meet his wrath.


	6. Chapter 6

"I do not appreciate getting hauled out of bed in the middle of the night!" Cincinnatus grumbled. "I am an old man, you know."

"Oh, you have been saying that since the day I met you." Daniel said. "Now, tell me about this stranger."

"You woke me up to ask about Bennedict?"

"You seen Rebecca lately?" Dan asked and something in his tone made Cincinnatus look up.

"No, I've been busy with . . .I thought when she heard about his injuries she'd come in to help but she didn't."

"Tell me what you know."

"Now?" Cincinnatus rubbed his face sleepily.

"Right now." Daniel was adamant.

"He says he is a soldier and that he fought in the French Wars. He came out to see the far edges of the land he fought for. He said he fought alongside you."

"Alongside me?" Daniel rubbed his chin.

"Yep." Cincinnatus could tell Daniel was troubled, but the tall man seemed determined to say nothing.

"And his name is Rufus Bennedict?"

"Yes. Dan'l is something wrong. Is Rebecca alright." The old man's face wrinkled in concern.

"No, she isn't." He sighed. "And I don't know who you got back there but it isn't Rufus Bennedict."

"How do you . . ."

"Because he is dead."

"Are you sure?" Cincinnatus asked.

"Pretty sure, seeing as how I was the one that shot him."

"_You _shot him?" Cincinnatus eyes grew wide with surprise.

"He sold us out to the French, and nearly got me killed. Turns out he was loyal only to the highest bidder. It was a hard loss though. Rufus was a popular fella. Everyone was mighty surprised to find he'd betrayed us. Lots of hard feelings came my way."

"Maybe it is just a coincidence - someone with the same name?"

"Can't be too many fellas named Rufus Bennedict." Daniel said. "No. Something is wrong." His voice was angry.

"What happened? Why did you ask about Rebecca?"

"Take me to him. Now!"

"He's sleeping. There's no reason to . . ."

"You got him in back?" He asked, striding across the room and around to the sick room.

"Tell me what is . . ."

He caught up to Daniel just as he pushed open the door revealing an empty room.

"Where is he?" Daniel was furious now.

"I don't . . . I don't know. I checked on him right before I went to bed. He was here, and asleep. What in the blazes happened?"

"I . . ." He ran a hand over his face. "I just . . I should never have . . ." He sighed. "I best get home. "

"You wake me up in the middle of the night and don't . . . Is Rebecca alright or not?"

"I already answered that. When you see Tom and Matt, send 'em out to us. Yad's not back yet is he?"

"No, he isn't but what . . ."

"And tell Matt to bring Grace. I'd ask you to come too, but she's so jittery. I doubt she'd . . ." He spun back. "His things?"

"What?"

"He must have had belongings. Clothes, supplies?" Daniel turned back toward Cincinnatus.

"He didn't have anything. He had left and then James found him in the bushes with a knife stuck in him. He just had the clothes on his back."

"Knife? Have you still got it?"

***DB***

"Good morning." Daniel said cheerfully as Rebecca stepped into the front room.

"You're up already? I never even heard you come to bed." She turned to the pantry and began getting ready to fix breakfast.

"I didn't." He said.

"What?" She paused and stared at him. "Why not?" Unconsciously, she reached for her face, and he realized that she was misunderstanding him completely. He rose up, and went to her immediately.

"I went to the settlement. I had some things to take care of. I told you that. Rebecca," He gently put his arm around her. "Rebecca, come and sit down."

"What about breakfast?" She said stubbornly.

"Oh, I ain't hungry just now. Come on, darlin'." He led her over to the long table, sat beside her on the bench. She glanced up and around.

"Where are the children?" She asked suddenly anxious.

"They are with Anna Walker." He said and seeing her face turn pale. "They are safe. What did . . ." He stopped himself. "Maybe I could have just a slice of that bread."

"What?" She asked.

"That bread, could I have a slice?" He pointed to the loaf on the table.

"Of course." She reached across the table, and pulled the bread close to them, and then glance around looked for a knife. She started to rise, but Daniel caught her by her arm, and gently pulled her back down.

"You could use this." He said softly, handing her the knife and her eyes grew big with fear.


	7. Chapter 7

Rebecca was strong as iron. Daniel had known it the first time he'd met her, and had seen it again and again over the years. She rarely cried. He could probably tick off on one hand the times he had seen her cry, and the bulk of them connected with the children they'd laid to rest. She usually met adversity with an Irish temper. Although, he had come to understand it wasn't her Irish roots that brought on her temper, but rather her deep, abiding fears. He wasn't a complicated man; all he needed was a good horse, a trusty gun and his wife. But she was infinitely complicated and it had been his life's endeavor to quell her fears; so she would know that she was safe at last.

He had expected an outburst; that she would rise up in anger. Perhaps, it was because he had already told her that he hadn't believed her story of falling that she was prepared for him, or perhaps it was because she _wanted_ her story to be uncovered. Whatever the reason, seeing the knife, she sat back in her chair and looked down at the floor beneath her feet.

"Grace will be here later." He said quietly. "You are hurt. Any fool can see it. Why were you so stubborn? Why didn't you tell me first thing?"

"Where are the children?" She asked him again.

"I told you, they are with Anna." He said patiently.

"Did you take them there?" She rose up out of her seat. "You didn't send them alone?"

"Tom walked them. Rebecca? What happened?"

"I don't know if . . .He said that he wasn't alone . . .and . . ." She stood spinning looking left and then right.

"Rebecca!" He said rising and putting his hands on her shoulders. "Becky! Sit down, and _talk to me_!" He gently squeezed her shoulders but she winced in pain. His eyes grew wide, and he guided her back into the chair. He knelt beside her and gently rolled back her sleeves, revealing a series of angry purple bruises.

"Becca!" He looked up into her face but her chin was down. "What else? Your ribs?"

She nodded her head slowly. He was overwhelmed with rage, and he had to fight to keep himself calm, knowing that she needed his comfort, not his anger.

"Why don't we put you back in bed. It'll hurt less if you're lying down, believe me, I know." He said gently.

"No. Let's . . ." She sighed. "I'll tell you first."

He let out a long, slow breath, meeting her bright blue eyes, which were clouded with pain. He leaned forward kissing her softly on the cheek, and then paused a moment resting his forehead against hers, before pulling a chair close to where she sat. He took her hand in his.

"I was expecting you home." She began softly.

"Four days ago?" He asked, and she nodded. "I would've been but for that storm. The rivers were full and it took us longer to . . .I should've been."

"No, that's not why I said that. I was expecting you home, so when I heard the door open, and a boot on the floor, I didn't look up. If I had, maybe I could've got to the gun faster." She let out a slow breath. "but I didn't. I looked up and expected to see you, but it was him." She brushed a lone tear that had rolled down her bruised cheek. "He was fast, and got the rifle, and I fought as hard as I could, but he was really strong."

"What did he . . ." He found himself incapable of finishing his sentence.

"He hit me, and pushed the table into me. When I fell, he kicked me, I think. I'm not sure about anything. It is hard to remember. I hit my head hard - that was when he first came in. I fell against the mantle." She looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. "I didn't lie to you, Daniel. I did hit my head. I wouldn't lie to you." He held her hands tightly in his.

"When I fell, and he kicked me, I grabbed the knife. And later, when he pulled me close to . . .he . . .he . . .kissed me." She looked up into his green eyes anxiously, but she saw only love.

"I stabbed him and he fell. I got the rifle then but I was so . . .I've never been so afraid not for years and years and years. I couldn't think straight. I just wanted him gone. So I sent him out."

"He kissed you? He didn't . . ."

"No. I stabbed him before he could. But, Dan, he kissed me more than once and had his hands on me." She didn't meet his eyes but rather kept her face low.

He watched her for a brief second overwhelmed with a protective fury. He wanted to rush out and finish the work she had started, a violent image of the faceless monster broken into ten thousand pieces filled his mind. The early morning sunlight made the tears that clung to her long golden-red lashes sparkles like diamonds and strong as he was he felt he might split apart; so filled with equal measures of hatred and love. He rose then choosing love and compassion for now; for her. He scooped her up into his strong arms as though she were as small as Israel.

"Enough nonsense, mo chroi, time to rest." His voice was husky with tears. He carried her to their room and laid her gently on the big bed, and stooping low, removed her shoes.

"You weren't going to tell me?" He asked, keeping his voice as steady and calm as possible.

"He said, 'What if I ain't alone? I know where your children are.'" She whispered frightened. "What if he's got others watching us? Tom walked the children?"

"Yes." He said sitting beside her. "He took them to Anna. They are inside the walls of the settlement. If anyone comes to us, I will protect you. I will protect them. I will protect this house."

He turned then and took her nightdress. "I'll help you, Becca." As he helped her change, he saw the bruises then; all of them. Her entire left side bruised a deep purple, black. He pulled the covers up around her, and sat beside her.

"Grace will be here and tend your wounds. I don't know how you've . . ." He cleared his throat. "Darlin' your ribs are broke - worse than mine have ever been."

She said nothing, but tears covered her face.

"Everyone will know," She whispered. "I don't want everyone to . . ."

"Grace loves you as a sister, and all anyone will know is how brave you are." He said seriously. He moved so that he was leaning over her, his face inches from hers. "Becca, he's dead already. I promise it." And very gently he kissed her as she wept.

***DB***

Grace Bradley set the bowl of stew in front of Daniel Boone who sat at the table staring blankly ahead.

"Eat." She commanded. "She'll need you strong." She set another bowl in front of her husband who sat to the right of Daniel. Sighing, she sat down at Daniel's left.

"She's asleep. She hasn't slept in days. Both Mima and Israel said she didn't sleep well while you were gone." She told him.

"Her ribs?" He asked.

"You were right. Broken." She glanced away from his piercing green eyes. "Badly. He kicked her there; more than once."

"What did he look like?" He asked warily.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel! I never would have . . . If I had known!"

"There's no need for that Grace. You are a sister to her."

"Daniel, knows that honey." Matt said to his wife. "And so does Becky. Now, tell him what you remember."

"He was taller than Matt but by just a little. He had dark hair and his eyes were light -grey, I think."

"Do you remember anything else? Did he say anything?"

"No. He was badly wounded. I don't know how he. . ." She swallowed hard. "He had a scar," She said remembering suddenly. "From his elbow to his shoulder. His right arm, I think."

"He's got a new scar now." Matt said studying Daniel. "She must've fought like a tiger."

"He told her his name was Rufus Bennedict; told everyone that." Daniel said pondering. "But Bennedict is long dead. Was the scar on his right arm?" He asked her.

"Yes, I believe so." She said. "Rufus Bennedict is dead? I don't understand."

"It was during the French Wars. He was under my command, and a popular fella, but he made a deal with the French, and tried to set a trap for us. He was just about successful too, but I found out about it. We fought. He died."

"So, who was here?" Matthew asked. "Do you know?"

"I don't. It was so long ago! There was some who didn't cotton to how I managed things. They wouldn't believe Bennedict was a traitor. They said I made it all up. There were four men who were angry 'bout it. I don't recollect all their names. One fella was named Gladstone - I remember that because he was always complaining and I had remarked once that for a name like Gladstone, he was hardly ever glad."

"But to harbor a grudge all these years?" Grace asked. "It doesn't seem possible."

"No, it doesn't. There was one fella there. I can't remember his name, but he had a scar on his arm, like you described. Every time he got asked about it, he'd tell a different story of how he came to be scarred. He was quiet. I didn't know him well. He was always watching though." He rubbed his chin. "I can't imagine coming all this way for such an old . . .and to come after her." His voice grew sharp.

"They looked all around the fort and Tom said there are tracks leading south. Cincinnatus patched him up well, but she wounded him badly. I don't know he'll make it. You going out after him?" Matthew asked.

"Yes, but not now. Not tonight. I'll wait 'til I can talk with her again. We'll get her inside the settlement tomorrow. You promise to keep close watch over her, Grace?"

"You don't have to ask Daniel. She'll stay with us." Grace said putting her hand on top of his.

"Tom went to Chota." Matt said. "He thought Mingo and he could follow the trail. I was thinking of going with him, but I don't know. He hopes to leave this afternoon."

"That's good." He rose and stood looking out the small window of the cabin. "I want to go out now and rip," He paused looking at Grace. "I'm sorry Grace. I shouldn't speak so, but my anger . . ."

"No, don't apologize! Times like this, I wish I were a man! I'd go with you, and you might have to wait your turn! How dare he!" Grace's face darkened with anger.

"There is no end to the number of folks who'd willingly hunt him down." Matt said. "We can look after Becky, if you want to go with Mingo and Tom."

"No. I won't leave her yet. I did that once 'afore when Jim was taken from us. She needs my comfort more than she needs my anger. I'll deal out justice when I know she's strong enough for me to go. I won't leave her alone this time." He said thoughtfully. "I can catch up to Mingo and Tom."

"I've no doubt of that." Matt said.

"I wrapped her ribs, and put a poultice on. You should change it in a few hours. See if you can't get her to eat some broth at least. At least get her to drink more of that mint tea. I don't know how she's managed the pain for the last few days! That might just be the most stubborn woman that has ever walked this earth!" Grace said rising and reaching for her shawl. "I can stay if you'd like."

"We both can." Matt said wrapping an arm around his wife.

"No. Anna will keep the children?"

"As long as you have need." Grace answered. "When she is ready, bring her to us."

"I will. I can't say thank you enough. I don't think I could've tended to her myself. I was so filled with fury when I saw those marks he put on her!"

"If Tom and Mingo stop in at the settlement, I'll tell them you intend to follow." Matt said.

"Thank you." He said walking them to the door. After they had left, he went back inside to where she lay sleeping. He brought a chair in from the front room, and set it by the bed and sat facing her. He slid his hand under hers, gently rubbed her fingers as she slept.

"You aren't going after him?" She asked softly, surprising him.

"I thought you were asleep." He said.

"No. I thought you'd be gone."

"I won't make that mistake again, Rebecca. I promised you." He said. "Mingo and Tom are looking now. I'll go out later. Not today."

Her sigh of relief, nearly shattered him, and he glanced away feeling the weight of remorse.

***DB***

"_You came back." She said flatly, not even looking up from where she sat._

"_Becky, I . . .I'm so . . ." She seemed so small, as though the crushing weight of grief had, left a physical imprint._

"_I . . .when I . . .I awoke and you were gone. And I was alone." He didn't recognize her voice; it sounded lost; it sounded bitter._

"_I didn't find him. I wanted to . . .I had to dole out justice. I had to do it for Jim; for you Rebecca."_

"_Jim's dead." She said looking up at him perplexed. "And I was as alone as him." He staggered back and away from her; the pain in her eyes hitting him with the force of a blow._

***DB***

"Why do you do that?" She asked him shaking him out of his memories.

"What?"

"You hang yourself on that cross again and again. I forgave you, Daniel. It's over and done."

"I should never have left you alone." He said. "And I won't do it now."

Her eyes welled with fresh tears, and she turned her face away from him.

"Now, why do you that?" He asked her, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"What?" She asked wiping tears out of her eyes.

"Turn away from me, and hide your tears." He said softly.

"I don't much like crying. I don't like feeling helpless." She said turning back to face him.

"You aren't helpless." He said brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry, 'Becca. I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"If he had . . ." She looked up at him with wide frightened eyes. "I kept thinking what it would mean - to you and to me."

"There's nothing that can come betwix thou and I." He said. "Thou and I, art one."

She smiled then, despite the tears that fell. He only fell back into the language of his childhood days when his emotions were strong. Once, when Jemima was small, and decided to try leaping from the loft, he had stood under her shouting, "Thou canst not! Thou canst not!" Jemima confused with the unfamiliar words had leapt out boldly, but was caught by her panicked father. "I thought you said, 'Cast off!' and so I jumped." She explained later. Rebecca had to explain to Jemima that her Pa had been raised a Quaker and had spoken differently as a boy. His Quaker roots were so deep that sometimes, deep emotion touched them.

"Nothing, 'Becca." He repeated and seeing her smile. "What are you thinking of?"

"Thou canst not." She said, and he grinned at the memory.

"Go to sleep, Rebecca. You are so tired." He told her.

"You'll stay?" She asked him.

"Go deo." He answered. "Forever."

She settled back, closing her eyes. He held her hand and as she drifted back to sleep, she pulled his hand close, resting her cheek against the back of his hand. He found himself humming softly, as he had to their babies when they were small; as he sometimes still did with Israel. Her tight grip on his hand, gradually relaxed as she allowed herself, at last to rest.

"I love you, Becky." He whispered softly. "I swear I'll set things right."


	8. Chapter 8

Rebecca Boone awoke to find Grace Bradley curled beside her. She glanced around the unfamiliar room, and then remembered. She shifted, but found the movement painful and moaned.

"Awake, I see." Grace said opening her eyes.

"You always wake up that quickly?" Rebecca asked surprised.

"AnnaLee is a climber." Grace explained. "She wakes up, climbs out of bed, and then she's off and running. You've got to sleep lightly with her in the house." She smiled at Rebecca, rising. "I'll bet you feel just awful now."

"I have feel better." Rebecca admitted.

"I'll make some of that tea that Cincinnatus sent over." Grace said adjusting the covers back around Rebecca.

"Tell Matthew I'm sorry for taking up his spot." Rebecca said shyly.

"Matthew went with Daniel and Yadkin." Grace said.

"What? Oh, no. He doesn't need to . . . all this fuss." She sighed.

"I will bring you a looking glass Becky and you can see for yourself. Your face is still so bruised! There isn't a man in this settlement who isn't ready to go to war over this. If you didn't need me here, Matt would've been hard-pressed to keep me at home."

Rebecca said nothing but reached out and squeezed Grace's hand. Grace nodded at her.

"I'll get that tea."

***DB***

"What are you gonna do when you find him?" Yadkin asked as they followed the trail Mingo had blazed for them.

Daniel didn't respond but just turned his head and glared at his friend.

"I'm just asking." Yad said shrugging his shoulders. "It's only jest that it ain't like you to . . . well you are always yammering away about laws and civilization."

"Laws are for men." Matt interrupted. "That was no man."

"An eye for an eye, then?" Yadkin asked. "It ain't like I'm saying he's worthy of mercy or nothing. I am just pointing out that it ain't like ya. I don't know if you'll be able to . . ." He sighed. "Becky's strong. She'll recover. But if you do this, you might not."

Daniel paused and turned toward Yadkin, but still said nothing.

"I mean isn't that what you told me? Isn't that what you learned from James?"

Daniel's shoulders slumped then and he let out a sigh. "I don't know, Yad. But what he tried to do . . . and her all . . .I don't know. I don't know what is gonna happen. I'm gonna follow this trail, and we'll see how things play out."

"You ain't got a plan? Daniel Boone always has a plan." Yadkin said looking up at his tall friend.

"Welp, maybe my plan is to bring you along, just in case." He raised his eyebrows. "Maybe you are my plan."

"That don't sound too good." Yadkin said with a grin. "I don't cotton to folks troubling Becky any more than you do. Time comes, I might be the one makin' rash decisions."

"We'll see how it plays out then. 'Sides, as I recall, you won't overfond of me marrying."

"Well, I can admit the errors of my past. 'Sides, I didn't know her then, and I've got used to her by now." He shrugged and glanced over to Matthew.

"Don't look at me." Matthew said. "I liked her from day one. Grace and me had a wager on how long it would take for the two of them to marry."

"Well, ain't you the smart one!" Yadkin sighed.

"Nope. I was just already married. When we gonna find you a girl, Yad?" Matt asked.

"Me? I ain't got no time for that. I'm always off helping you folks with your women!" He pushed Matthew aside and led them on.

Daniel raised an eyebrow at Matthew who nodded.

"He's right though, Dan. You aren't the kind of man who can live with vengeance on your hands."

"Maybe. I don't know. Could you let it go, and let other folks decide?"

Matthew considered Rebecca's bruises, and sad blue eyes. "No." He agreed.

"I spoke true. I don't know what I'll do, but I promised her that she'd be safe. I promised her I'd set things right. That's more important than anything else."

"More important that your own soul?" Matthew asked.

Daniel studied the ground beneath his feet, but then looked up with Matthew with piercing green eyes, "I think maybe. She's more important than me. Ain't that what the good book says?"

"Yes." Matthew said seriously. "It does, but it also says not to kill."

"It says not to murder." Daniel corrected. He looked down the path that led them into the dense wilderness ahead. "I don't know, Matt. I just know she deserves to be defended."

"No one is arguing that." Matt agreed and the two men continued on in silence to where Yadkin was waiting; all of them wondering what they would find at the end of the trail.

***DB***

"Right through there." Mingo said pointing. Tom Walker knelt beside him, and peered through the thick underbrush.

"I see him! What do you think? Is gonna keep moving?"

"I don't think he can. I imagine Daniel is about a day behind us. We can set up camp back by that grove. We'll take turns keeping watch. You go ahead and set up camp. I'll take the first watch." Mingo said.

"Alright. You give a yell if you need anything." Tom said squeezing Mingo's shoulder as he turned to go.

"You saw her?" Mingo asked.

"No. Daniel brought the children to me. I saw him though." Tom said softly.

"And?" Mingo raised his eyebrows in question.

"If I were that fella over there, I'd be praying to die of those wounds before he gets here."

Mingo nodded his head slowly. "Get some sleep, Tom. I don't imagine the next few days are going to be easy ones."

***DB***

"So you don't cotton to my cooking no more?" Cincinnatus asked, sitting across from Rebecca at the table.

"I'm not very hungry." She said softly.

"I don't imagine you are." He sighed. "You really ought'n be up at all. I don't know why in tarnation you have to be so difficult about everything."

"I . . ." She sighed, resting her chin on her hand, and looking away from him. "I couldn't sit in bed all day." She turned and met Cincinnatus' eyes, covering her face with a bright smile. "Thank you, Cincinnatus. I know you made it just for me, but I can't seem to . . ."

"Daniel is the smartest man, I've ever met, Rebecca. He'll manage his way clear and home to you again. Frettin' won't do no good. You'll see. He'll come striding through those gates 'fore you know it." He pushed the plate closer to her. "Come on, now, eat up. He'll have my hide if he comes back and you've wasted away to nothing."

"I'm not worried he won't come back." She said softly. "He always comes back. He is a man who keeps his promises."

"Then what?"

"He promised me justice." Her blue eyes stared piercingly into his. "And I know he'll keep that promise. I'm just afraid that keeping that promise, will cost him too much."

Cincinnatus studied her thoughtfully, unsure what to say. He couldn't imagine, Daniel coming face to face with her attacker, and not wreaking vengeance. He reached across the table and put his hand on top of hers.

"Well, whatever the cost, he'll come home to you." She nodded her head and wiping a stray tear from her eye, drew in a deep breath. He released her hand and indicated the plate in front of her one more time. "And when he does, he'll want to see you strong and healthy. So, no more nonsense, eat."

"Yes, sir." She said lifting the fork and turning at last to the plate in front of her.

"'Yes, sir?'" His eyes grew wide. "You never said that once, the whole time you worked for me! Now, I know everything is gonna be just fine. The age of miracles has not passed!"

Satisfied that she was eating at last, he rose from where he'd sat, and returned to his work. He glanced back at her and she smiled at him, knowing it would keep him from worrying, but all the while she was thinking only of Daniel, and praying that when he returned to her, he would be unscarred.


	9. Chapter 9

By nightfall, Daniel, Matt and Yadkin had caught up to Mingo and Tom. They found the little camp easily where Mingo and Tom continued to watch over Rufus Bennedict.

"Where?" Daniel asked as soon as they told him.

"This way." Mingo said. "But Daniel, we aren't doing anything yet. It is dark. I'll just show you where he is, alright?"

"I've still got some sense." Daniel said impatiently.

"Well, that's a relief because I don't think _I_ do." Mingo said. He led Daniel to their hiding place amongst a small crop of bushes.

"There." He pointed ahead to a shallow cave. Just inside you could see the light of a small fire, and the outline of a man. Mingo turned to Daniel and saw his face darken with rage.

"He's a big fella." He spit out.

"Not as big as you." Mingo pointed out. "Then again not too many folks are."

"She fought him off." He said quietly. He turned to face Mingo. "He hit her and kicked her. He knocked her on the ground and tried to . . ."

"Daniel, we can't do anything until morning." Mingo reminded him.

"I know that. I am just telling you so you understand." He glanced at Mingo. "We found him. Maybe you should go on home."

Mingo looked up with surprise and hurt. "Why?"

"The Cherokee don't need to get involved in . . ."

"The Cherokee would be angry to know that she was hurt." Mingo interrupted. "And that's not why you are sending me away."

"Listen, I'm not sure how things'll play out, and you got those English sensibilities." Daniel shrugged, turning his face away from his friend.

"You have the same sensibilities, Daniel. Don't try and pretend you don't. And whatever does play out, I'll be here for it. It isn't like I am not enraged she was treated so. Look around you! You've got four men willing to march out after him."

"_She's_ got five men willing to march out after him." Daniel corrected.

"And it is her you should be thinking of, not me and my English sensibilities. What kind of man do you want to be for her? What kind of man does she deserve?"

"This is why you should go on home to Chota, Mingo." Daniel said frustrated. "You are mixing me up."

"No, I'm pointing out what you already know." Mingo answered. "She wouldn't want you to . . ."

"I promised I'd defend her. I promised I'd set things right." He responded petulantly.

"She wouldn't want it to cost you your soul, Daniel. You are more important to her than that."

Daniel studied the ground, stubbing his toe in the dirt. "Ah, what do you know about it." Mingo he said. "You don't have a wife." He shook his head at his friend, but reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "I honestly don't know what will happen tomorrow, Mingo, but I am glad to have you at my side either way."

***DB***

The small group of men crept back into the bushes.

"They'll wait 'til dawn to go after him." A small dark-haired man said to the others gathered close.

"What about Paul?" A red-haired man responded.

"We can't do what we need and defend him. He'll have to manage on his own." The man answered.

"But . . ."

"We knew that it was gonna cost us." The dark-haired man said angrily. "You didn't think it was gonna come cheap, did ya?"

"No. But Paul is hurt and maybe we could let Reuben stay. I can manage my part alone." The red-haired man said.

"No!" Their leader shouted. "I have waited and worked all this time! I'm not changing nothing at the last minute! Paul can manage. You'll see, and either way. We'll get victory. These fellas are distracted and it will take half a day for them to get back."

The men gathered around him nodded their heads in agreement. They stood waiting for instructions.

"You all know what to do. You all know why it matters and how important this is." He looked around the men gathered close, and then turned to peer out to where Mingo and Daniel stood hidden and watching the small cave.

"We strike at dawn."


	10. Chapter 10

"You circle around the back side. Worse comes to worse we chase him up to those cliffs. We know our way around, and he doesn't." Daniel said in the dim light of morning.

"There's five of us and one of him." Yadkin said with a chuckle.

"I just don't want to take any chances." Daniel said.

"You still haven't said what you are going to do when . . ." Mingo began.

"One thing at a time." Daniel interrupted. "Alright fellas, move out."

Yadkin, Matthew and Tom nodded and left, leaving Mingo and Daniel to wait until they were in position. Daniel paced anxiously.

"Who was Rufus Bennedict?" Mingo asked again.

"I don't . . . I can't . . . not right now." Daniel said.

"Alright." Mingo said. "She is alright though? You said she was alright."

"Rebecca would pretend to be alright if she were filled with buckshot." Daniel said with a sigh. "I don't know. She was alright enough to let me go."

"Well," Mingo said clearing his throat and looking away. "There's nothing she wouldn't do for you."

Daniel looked up, his jaw locked in a hard line. He nodded his head and paced again. "Now?"

"Ten more minutes." Mingo said.

***DB***

Israel Boone knew something was wrong. He knew his mother was sick and that his father had been upset, but he couldn't help but enjoy the fact that everywhere he went, people would give him cookies or candy. Cincinnatus let him eat whatever candy he wanted, and no one expected anything of him; no chores, no lessons. If it wasn't for the fact that his mother's bruises and sad eyes made him feel sick to his stomach, it would be the best days of his life.

He was rushing across the common area when he saw the smoke in the far distance. He was turning to tell someone, when he heard a shout from the wall, "Fire! There's a fire!"

People came spilling out into the common area, Esa Greene turned from his post on the wall and said, "It looks like the Boones. Let's go."

He turned to climb down, but as he did something caught his eye. "And there's fire to the west too! Come on now, everyone! Let's go!"

Israel was amazed at how quickly it seemed that the settlement emptied out. Every man and able-bodied woman rushed out. He looked around to see the other children all standing around just as he was. He looked up and saw Mima watching him. She walked to him, and put an arm around his shoulders and for once, he didn't really mind.

"They said it was our house?" She asked him.

"Yes." He said quietly. "Where's Mama?" She looked down at the word 'mama' in surprise. He hadn't called her that for years now.

"She's over there." Mima pointed and they could see her standing in the door of the tavern, a blanket around her shoulders. She looked small.

"There's another fire!" Peter said from where he had climbed up on the wall. "Look!" He pointed. "Come on, Allen. You and me are big enough! Get Johnny too! Let's go."

The small group of older children waited at the foot of the ladder as Peter climbed down, and then they too, ran from the fort. Israel looked around completely shocked. All that was left at the settlement were the small children, like himself, the older women, his mother and the others who were sick. He turned to face his mother.

"I can help. This is ridiculous." She threw her blanket aside. "Israel, Mima wait here. I'm going to go with Peter and the boys. Someone could get hurt." He had Mima followed her to the gates of the settlement and watched her as she stepped outside its protective walls for the first time, since their father had carried her in six days ago.

***DB***

He was able to move much faster than they had anticipated, which is why Daniel found himself chasing him up into the cliffs.

"Stay on him!" He shouted. "Follow around the left side!"

It was ridiculous for him to run. He was clearly badly wounded, and they followed the trail of bright red drops of blood straight up to the edge of a cliff face. Mingo and Daniel approached him head on, while Matt, Tom and Yadkin approached from the left and right.

"You got nowheres left to go." Daniel said as they all came upon him. He was surrounded on three side, and sheer drop of sixty feet behind him. He had nowhere to go. He stood somewhat slumped, a hand on his left side.

"You gonna kill me now?" He asked, moving toward Daniel.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked.

"Your wife has the softest lips I have ever . . ." But before he could finish the sentence Daniel had slammed his fist into his wounded side.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked again leaning over him.

"Me? I'm a dead man, aren't I?" He said rising slowly, wiping blood from his lips. "And it's a shame too because all I got for my troubles were a few kisses, a few punches, and a knife from that little shanty whor . . ."

Daniel reached down his hands around the man's neck. He squeezed tightly feeling such a tide of rage wash over him. He wanted nothing more than to squeeze hard until he heard the bones in the man's neck snap, but then suddenly he was overwhelmed with a memory of Rebecca, so young looking up into his eyes, hers filled with love and trust. He released his grip and staggered back and away from him. He hadn't seen everyone rush forward, or heard both Mingo and Yadkin yelling at him, trying to pull him back. He shook his head, leaning against Yadkin briefly. He turned to Mingo.

"She wouldn't want me to . . ." He studied Mingo with confusion and anger. "How did you know I . . .She's worth ten million of . . . he's not worth any effort on our parts."

"No. Let's go home." Mingo said gripping his arm.

"He's already dead." Yadkin said indicating the man who still lay just five feet from the cliff edge.

"She needs me home." Daniel agreed. "It doesn't even matter who he is." He turned and looked down. "I don't care who you are. It doesn't matter. She is well. I will make sure she is well."

He turned to go, but heard Matthew cry out, "Wait! What are you . . ."

Daniel turned back around to see the man rise one more time. He stood before them, bleeding, his face grey. He backed closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Who are you?" Daniel asked again and they all turned to look at him, hearing the shock and fear in his normally strong, steady voice.

"I am . . ." He hesitated, taking another step back. "Rufus Bennedict." His face broke into a wide smile, "And I" He paused turning to meet their eyes, "Am not alone." He leaned backwards and falling, plunged over the edge of the cliff to his death.

Daniel's face grew white, "Oh God!" He shouted already turning to run. "The settlement! I left her alone!"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's out!" Esa Greene said looking around him. They had discovered it was not the Boone cabin, but rather, the barn that was on fire. They had not been able to save the barn, but had been able to rescue the animals and keep the fire away from the house.

"Bill, you stay here just in case." Esa turned and shaded his eyes looking in the distance. "I think the other one might be out. Let's go see."

"Look at this!" Esa turned his head and walked over to where Grace Bradley and a few others were gathered. He saw that they were all staring at the front step of the Boone cabin. Someone had written in charcoal on the front step two words: Rufus Bennedict.

They looked at one another, and Grace turned to Esa, "Rebecca stayed at the fort, didn't she?"

"She was too weak to go and help." Esa said studying the writing on the step.

"That's never really stopped her in the past." Grace responded.

"You are right. We'll go check the other fire. You get back to the fort. There's something about this whole thing that feels wrong. Why set their barn on fire?" Esa nodded at Grace and turned toward the billowing white smoke in the distance.

***DB***

"Mama!" AnnaLee Bradley saw her mother enter the gates ran toward her.

"Anna!" Grace said lifting her up into her arms. "What is it?"

"They came running in, and they took them away!" Her daughter was clearly panicked.

"Who came? What are you . . .?" She glanced around looking for a better source of information than her four year old daughter. She found ten year old, Ben Walker.

"Ben! What is AnnaLee talking about?" She asked him.

"These men! They came running in, and we thought they were here to help or get supplies or something, but they didn't! They grabbed up Israel Boone and ran off with him."

"What?" Grace's eyes opened wide. "Where's Mrs. Boone?"

"She went with the other boys to put out the third fire."

"What?" Grace set AnnaLee down on the ground. "Stay right here." She turned to run off, but Ben called after her.

"Mrs. Bradley, wait. That wasn't all." He told her.

"What else?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Two other men - different from the ones who took Israel - they ran in too, and they took Jemima. They took both of them."

***DB***

"Sit down, please, Mrs. Boone." Allen said. "The fires mostly out. You sit and rest. You don't look like you feel well."

"Thank you, Allen. You boys be careful. A little fire can burn just as badly as a big one." She said with a grin.

"You ought'n of worked so hard." He said turning and heading back to where Peter and Johnny worked at putting out the last vestiges of the fire.

"Oh, I am alright." She said with a smile. She turned and took a drink from one of the buckets of water near her feet. Her throat was parched and her head ached, but it felt good to be doing something besides resting and waiting for Daniel to return.

"That's a good job you did boys." A man said stepping into view. They all turned to see a tall stranger with blonde hair and bright blue eyes step into view.

"Thank you, Mister . . ." Pete said nervously. "I don't think we've . . ."

"They did a right fine job." Another man said from behind them. They all swiveled around to look at him, and Rebecca realized suddenly that they were surrounded by three men, and all of them held rifles. She rose trying to determine what to do and how to protect the boys.

"Who are you?" Allen asked.

The man smiled at Allen and turned the same smile on Rebecca whose face had grown white with shock.

"Well, I think she already knows who I am, but I'll tell you because I'm gonna need for you to pass a message along later. Make sure you are listening, son."

"Mrs. Boone?" Allen turned to her but she said nothing.

"Oh, she can't talk just now. You tell anyone who asks that we will meet you all again. Tell them we will come when he is here, and the time is right. Wait every night by that waterfall to the south of the settlement. You know which one?" His voice was serious.

"Yes, sir." Allen said.

"Alright then. We are gonna go." He nodded to the men who immediately rushed in and grabbed Rebecca Boone who fought and struggle, and kicked. It looked like she might wrangle herself loose, until the leader of the group, called out her name.

"Mrs. Boone?" He said sharply. "You need to quit your struggling now. I don't want to harm this boy now. I got enough on my conscious already with your youngsters. So you come along nice and we'll let this young man go." He held the rifle at Johnny's chest who stood before him trembling.

"Don't be afraid, Johnny." She said softly, her voice surprisingly calm. "It will be all right." She looked up at the man. "Alright, leave him be. I won't struggle."

"You are wise as well as beautiful." He said with a grin, and she shrank back, frightened at his words.

"You deliver that message, boys." The man said turning to go with Mrs. Boone in tow.

"You didn't say your name." Pete said, his voice cracking in fear.

"Oh! Tell them that I am Rufus Bennedict." He winked at them and the boys stood frozen as they watched them take Mrs. Boone away.

***DB***

They had been running all-out for half an hour, when they could see the smoke in the distance. Seeing that it was near the settlement, he redoubled his efforts feeling a sinking panic set in. He'd been so foolish. He should never have left the settlement. Of course, she had said that it was alright for him to leave her! Mingo was right. She always put what he wanted ahead of what he needed. He was such a fool! He had spent so much time to trying to erase the horrors of the French Wars. He had never spoken much of it, even to Rebecca. He had been so happy to be home, and her warm embrace. She was light and sweet, and the opposite of all that he had endured. He had been happy to slip into the happy, familiar warmth of their life together. The French Wars had been so dark and difficult, and Rufus Bennedict had been some of the darkest parts of it.

The trees rushed past him a blur of green. He didn't even know if anyone was with him any more. He imagined that Mingo could keep up, but wasn't too sure about Matt, Yad and Tom. Although, seeing fires so close to the settlement, both Matt and Tom would be as motivated as him to run as fast as they could to where their wives waited.

"Daniel!" Mingo said breathlessly coming up alongside him. "That's your cabin!"

"Yep." Daniel said.

It was just fifteen minutes later that Daniel Boone found himself staring at the smouldering remains of his barn. He shook his head, frustrated. He glanced behind him at the cabin, which he knew to be empty. He'd carried Rebecca to the fort himself. She'd argued and fussed saying again and again that she could walk, but he'd insisted. Mostly, he had wanted to keep her close to him. He had a strong need to keep her near, always with her hand in his, or an arm around his shoulder, as if they only way he could believe she was alright was through touch. Now, he longed to feel her soft, long fingers in his hand, or to have his arm resting on her thin shoulders, her hair brushing the back of his hand. He turned to the cabin where both Yadkin and Mingo stood staring down at the steps.

"No one is inside. I took them to the settlement before I . . ." He saw their faces. "What?"

As he came up close, Yadkin stopped him, a hand on the center of his chest.

"Let's go there then. The smoke is white over there too. I imagine the other fires are out." Yadkin said.

"What are you looking at?" Daniel asked pushing past Yadkin, startled by the look of fear on his friend's face.

He stepped up to the front of the cabin, and looked down where his two friends had stood staring. He felt Mingo put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"Daniel, she's in the fort and safe. Let's go there now." Mingo said gently.

But Daniel stood frozen with fear so powerful he couldn't speak, couldn't move, and couldn't think. His eyes on the two words that had been scrawled across the front step:

Rufus Bennedict


	12. Chapter 12

Israel Boone opened his eyes but still saw nothing. His legs were scrunched into a small space and his arms pinned closely to him. He wiggled his feet and hands and found he wasn't tied or bound. He tried to keep himself calm, but he really didn't like the dark. His ma always left a candle lit until he fell asleep at night. He tried to focus on letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. Mima was always telling him that if he waited long enough, his eyes would get used to the dark. He wondered where Mima was and what had happened to her. As much as she bossed and annoyed him, he loved her and worried that she was . . . He focused on his surroundings. His Pa had taught him that a hunter always paid close attention to his surroundings. He used his hands and his feet to identify his surroundings.

It seemed that he was in a barrel or box. He tried to push the top or the bottom off, but it was clear that it was tightly sealed, and felt as though something heavy were on top of it. Then he began to feel movement, and he understood that he was in a barrel that had been put on a wagon, and now he was traveling somewhere. He thought of calling out, but didn't know who was driving the wagon. Was it the men who had swept through the settlement and scooped him up? He'd been so frustrated that he was too small to truly fight back. He hated being small! His Pa was so tall, and big and strong, and he was . . . he was just small. He sighed feeling frustrated, and not wanting to cry, but wishing more than anything he could hear his mother's voice just now.

"_Don't fuss over what can't be fixed." His Pa said all the time. "Fix what you can."_

He began to wiggle and work at the lid of the barrell.

***DB***

Jemima Boone was terrified. She had seen her mother's face, and had overheard her parents talking. She understood what they had been talking about; she understood what had nearly happened to her mother. And she was afraid.

The men who had carried her off, were big strong and frightening. She had been paralyzed with fear already seeing Israel taken away, and then they had come for her. She wanted her Ma. She wished she were home, tucked in bed, listening to her mother and father laugh together. It always made her feel so safe. She fell asleep to their low voice talking and their laughing every night her father was home. She sighed, wiping tears from her eyes.

The men had picked her up and run away with her. They had made her drink something bitter and then she had opened her eyes here. It seemed she was in some sort of cave or hole, or something. She had tried and tried to find the opening. She had finally found it, but recognized that there was something very heavy on top, locking her in. She wondered if they were coming back. She wondered what would happen when they did.

***DB***

Rebecca Boone was furious. She wanted to fight, to kick and lash out. Her rage bubbled inside her, and she was beyond frustrated that she could nothing more than sit and wait. They had left her alone in a small shed. She sat on the cot in the room, too terrified to sleep and too angry even to pray. There was barely room for one person in the crowded shed that was filled with boxes and barrels. The window had been boarded shut, and the door bolted. She had tried to escape the second they had closed the door, but to no avail.

They hadn't spoken to her really. The man who had left her in this room had eyed her up and down, and she had started shaking remembering again Rufus Bennedict's hands on her.

"I ain't gonna touch ya." He had said shocking her.

"What?" She'd looked up surprised.

"I ain't gonna touch ya. I know Mattie tried, but he wasn't God-fearing. I told him, if he did he would face the wrath of God. I imagine he did. Your husband shredded him to bits no doubt. You ain't got that to fear from us. Not that you'll trust me none. We are military men, and this is a military operation. That's all." He said calmly. "You just gotta sit and wait. We aren't scared of doing what we have to do. If you attack or make a run for it, I got no problem with doing what is necessary to stop ya - even if it means shooting you. But I don't want you to worry about your integrity."

"Why are you . . .?"

"Ask yer husband." He had said and then locked her inside.

She would have paced the small room, but she could only take one step. She worried what would happen when Daniel discovered her missing. He had been through enough finding her as he had. They weren't truly recovered from it yet. _I have enough on my conscious with your youngsters_. The sentence replayed over and over again in her mind. Just thinking of it, filled her with shaking dread.

"Daniel, please come home. Please find us." She whispered it again and again, like a prayer.

***DB***

Daniel paced the length of the tavern again. He couldn't think, couldn't formulate complete sentences. All he could think of was their faces; the way Israel's eyes would light up when he stepped into the room; the way Jemima would lean her head against his shoulder with a contented sigh; the way it felt to have Rebecca's hand in his and the feeling of her soft, smooth skin.

"Daniel?" Yadkin asked.

"I dunno, Yad. I can't . . . I can't think straight."

"I don't imagine you can." Yadkin said. "We should leave soon if we wanna be at the waterfall before nightfall."

"It's a trap." Daniel said. "It won't save Rebecca. It won't save the children."

"It's all we have." Yadkin said.

"Yep." Daniel sighed. "This is all my fault. I should have . . ." He sighed again, running a hand through his hair. "I can't bear that they are the ones who'll pay the price for my . . ." He looked up at Yadkin. "Never mind. I best go."

"We." Yadkin corrected.

"No. I won't have anyone else involved."

"Too bad." Yadkin said. "I'm going and so is Mingo."

"No." Daniel said firmly.

"Are we ready?" Mingo asked walking up to them.

"I am. You are staying put." Daniel said meeting Mingo's dark eyes.

"No, we are coming along." Mingo said.

"No. There are too many people involved. This is my battle. This is my problem."

"Daniel . . ." Yadkin began, but Mingo pulled on his arm.

"Let him be, Yadkin. If he wants to go alone. We can't stop him." Mingo said. "Be careful, Daniel."

"I will." Daniel said.

"Don't you worry, we will look after Rebecca and the children just as soon as you wrangle them loose."

"I don't know if I can . . ." Daniel hesitated unsure.

"You can and you will." Mingo said confidently.

Daniel looked to Yadkin who nodded his head.

"You will, Dan'l. She's counting on you, and I've never known you to let her down." He said.

"You tell her . . ." He sighed. "Well, if she gets free, you'll know what to say." He nodded at them one last time, and then left. Yadkin was familiar with Daniel's strides and he didn't recognize the unsteady, unsure gait of his lifetime friend.

"You are letting him go alone?" Yadkin asked Mingo as soon as Daniel had left the tavern.

"No." Mingo said. "But right now it is a waste of time to argue with him. He's too . . .We'll follow in about fifteen minutes." He said with a grin.

"Daniel will have your neck!" Yadkin said with surprise.

"He might, but I'm hard to catch." Mingo said with a smile. "'Sides there is no law to prohibit two friends for taking a walk, is there?"

"No, I reckon not." Yadkin said rubbing his chin.

***DB***

He stood beside the waterfall and waited. The sun was slipping down, and he wondered where his children were. Were they hurt? Were they alive? Were they frightened? He thought of Jemima's wide blue eyes, and shuddered to think of her suffering as Rebecca had. He paced, and turned looking at the powerful flow of water. He had brought Rebecca here once. He remembered now. It was during that first year that they were married. She was always with him then, even going out hunting dressed in buckskins - the most beautiful hunter he'd ever seen. He was always thinking of places to take her and show her. He had wanted to share every single second with her. He couldn't be away from her; was intoxicated by her, and drank her in like oxygen.

He still felt the same way about her, but life got in the way. She couldn't go out with him, after the children and with the settlement his responsibilities grew. He hated to be away from her, but loved exploring. It was the great struggle of his life. He wished more than anything to be able to bring her with him, as he had in the past, but it was impossible now. Saying goodbye always seemed to rip him in half; he hated to see the sadness and loneliness in her eyes. She tried to never complain, and usual just said, "Oh, I'll be fine." She was so strong, but this . . .this taking. He couldn't bear it.

Rufus Bennedict.

He didn't like to think of the war. It was so long ago, and he'd been so young. He had been brash, foolish, and now Rebecca, Jemima and Israel were going to pay the price. He felt like screaming. Instead he sighed and said, "You may as well come on out. I know you are there."

Mingo and Yadkin reluctantly stepped forward from where they'd been hiding.

"You don't never listen." He said to them.

"We can't let you face this alone." Yadkin said.

"It ain't yer business."

"Not our business?" Mingo responded angrily.

"Who's gonna cook me those pies?" Yadkin asked. "It is _our_ business, Dan'l. What other family have I got?"

"Well, what about Donna?" Daniel asked.

"Oh! Stop that nonsense. I ain't the marrying type. I leave all that to you." Yadkin said embarrassed.

"Who is Rufus Bennedict?" Mingo asked again, and all laughter left Daniel.

"I don't . . . I can't . . ." Daniel said turning away from them.

"Daniel, you have to." Yadkin said. "We need to know what we are up against."

"It was such a long time ago." He ran a hand through his hair. "I never thought it would follow me this far. I was just so . . .I was so young, you know?" He sounded anxious.

"Tell us." Mingo said.

Daniel sighed for the hundredth time. He knew this moment was coming from the first second he had heard the name, but his anger and shame were overpowering. He turned back to face Mingo and Yadkin, his two loyal friends - although part of him understood that their loyalty had as much to do with her, as it did with him. He couldn't really blame them, either. Rebecca was . . .he was swept away in a powerful memory of her standing in the creek, laughing, holding her skirt up at her knees; barefoot; happy; beautiful.

He opened his mouth at last and began to speak.


	13. Chapter 13

"The first thing ya'd have to understand is I was pretty young. I was brash, and thought I understood things better than I did. It was so long ago." He sighed, leaning against a fallen oak. "It was before Jim's death. I thought . . ." He sighed somewhat embarrassed. "I thought I knew more than I did."

"And the war is a time I've tried to forget. It was dark, and everything about reeked death; death of young fellas; death of ideals; death of hope. Sometimes it seemed like I would never see the sun again. We had to fight in ways that I never expected. It wasn't conventional with people lining up polite-like and following the rules of war. It was hand-to-hand, face-to-face. Sometimes we had to sneak around and set traps. I did things," He glanced up at his friends. "I did things I'm not proud of and I wouldn't do again."

"You aren't a man for killin', Dan'l." Yadkin said. "I can't imagine you resting easy from any combat."

"I suppose you are right, but we tricked folks, let them think that things were peaceful, and then surrounded them. It was necessary, I guess, but sometimes looking back on it, I'm not as sure as I was then."

"You are a man of peace. You have been as long as I've known you." Mingo said.

"You didn't know me then, and I think maybe it is why I am so determined to find a way to negotiate an agreement now. I don't ever want to go back to that again. I mean, protecting Rebecca or the children is one thing, but fighting over land? I won't do that again - not unless I'm attacked."

"Rufus Bennedict?" Mingo asked.

"I had a small group of men under my command. There were twenty of us, but what they had done is combined two different groups. Rufus Benedict has eleven men under him and they didn't cotton to me being in charge, but I was foolish too. It wasn't all them. I thought the only way they'd follow my command was if I was harsh and firm. I didn't explain orders and was quick to punish fellas that didn't obey. It was no way to run things." He shook his head, and dug his toe in the dirt.

"Seemed like every time I turned around, Rufus was challenging me; challenging my orders. It didn't matter what it was - even just a work detail, he'd question it. I didn't like him, and he didn't like me." He looked over at Mingo and Yadkin who simply waited for him to continue.

"Twice I saw him, bothering ladies in the towns we passed through. I thought he was being too forward and not behaving as he should. But I had no real proof. It wasn't like they were gonna complain to me. Then we came to New Champlain." He looked away and it was easy to see that just the memory of it pained him.

"It was a small settlement, said to be loyal to the french. We need to go in and root out any soldiers that was hiding there. They were dug in deep and it was . . ." He struggled to find words to convey the darkness of that time. "It was rainy, and muddy, and those who fought their struggled with all their might against us. They had natives on their side just as we did. They had learned all their most violent and darkest ways of battling. It felt like the darkness was gonna swallow me whole. I couldn't even think of Rebecca or home, or little Jim. It seemed that I'd never be there again; never see them. I felt as if I were thousands and thousands of miles from their goodness."

"Things had been coming to a fight twixt me and Rufus Bennedict. By the time we tried to take New Champlain, the fellas loyal to him, we're barely responding to my orders. They'd look to him first. Everything was falling apart. Then I found him with that little girl." His face was pale, and he felt sick to his stomach at the memory. "She couldn't been much older than Jemima, and I was enraged. I beat him. He wasn't a big man, and I caught him by surprise. By the time I got a handle on my anger, he was hurt pretty good."

"Daniel, a good leader would be quick to put an end to . . ." Mingo interrupted.

"No. This was just rage, pure and simple. I ain't saying he didn't deserve it, but I could have gone about things differently. The way I managed it - no one was there but him, and me and that poor little girl. He was able to go back and tell the men loyal to him, that I beat him because I was jealous of him. He was able to tell him whatever he wanted. There weren't no witnesses to back me. It set up a deep divide 'tween us. It made easier for him to try and ambush me."

"He ambushed you? But Daniel that was treason." Yadkin burst out.

"He made a deal with a small band of the French to surround me, and then he would be rid of me once and for all. No one would know what he'd done to that girl, and he'd be free to command the crew. He already had eleven men on his side. The other nine were confused. I hadn't been explaining any of my orders, so when things played out like they did, it was easy for him to sway them. The ambush, he kept quiet. It was like I was Uriah, and he, King David. He'd be rid of me for all time."

"But you escaped? How?" Mingo asked.

"One of the French was actually a spy. He got word to me, and I was able to escape. You can imagine his shock at my safe return. I think he would've killed me then and there, but for all the men around us. It was later, he came at me. We were alone, and all his rage must've just bubbled to the top, because the next thing I knew, he was coming at me with a tomahawk. It was such a horrible struggle. I can't . . .when I think of it now, it still makes me sick. In the end, he was dead and I was not, and in the long run, I was grateful for it, but times like now, I don't wonder if it wouldn't have been better if I it were me lying there in a pool of blood. She'd be safe and sound somewheres right now."

"But I don't understand, why would they come after you now?"

"When I came back to the men, and they learned he was dead, well, things went from bad to worse. We split apart. I was alone with just four men and by the time we returned to base for orders, they wanted to set up a trial against me. The commanding officers said there wasn't enough evidence; said that they didn't have time for it. The peace agreement came not long after that, and we all went home. I tried to put it all behind me - all that sorrow and death. I only wanted to live a life of peace. I wish I could say I learned to not be so bold. I wish I could say I learned to be humble from it all but if I had, Jim would be alive today. I guess that was last straw, and all my pride was stipped away from me then."

"But all these years later? Why?" Mingo asked.

"That weren't the end of it. Not a few years later, three of the men came up on charges of disobeying orders. I was called in to testify about their service under me. It all came up all over again. I had to explain about Rufus Bennedict. They were all sentenced to about ten years. I heard that two of them tried to escape and their time got extended. The last of them got out of prison about a year or two ago I think." He looked at them. "They said it wasn't over. They said they'd have their day." He shook his head and rising turned to face the waterfall. "And now they do, and my foolishness and pride has cost me those I love, again." He sighed. "Go away, fellas. Go now, before trouble comes. I can't have no one else dragged into this."

"No, Daniel." Yadkin moved to stand beside him. "It doesn't sound like Rufus Bennedict or his friends were men who'd listen to reason. They certainly didn't follow any rules. He's the one who was foolish. He's the one who caused harm. And these fellas are just like him; blaming others for the things they done. They served time because of the mistakes they made - not 'cause of what you did."

"He's right, Daniel." Mingo said coming to stand on the other side of Daniel. "The past is the past. Maybe you could have done things differently, maybe not. You couldn't leave that girl undefended, could you? That isn't a change you'd want to make. These are men who clearly belong locked up somewhere. They got out and what have they done? Attacked an innocent woman. They took children. And they have to be stopped."

"I kept it all buried for so long. I never even really explained it all to Rebecca. She doesn't understand why they hate me so, why they are so angry. I can't see a way out of it. They have them. What can I do but offer myself up?" Daniel sighed miserably. "Nothing matters but them safe, and even offering myself up is no guarantee. I've never felt so . . . without hope."

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out hope for you." Yadkin said. "We'll wait here every night until they come, and when they do, we'll figure a way out. We always do."

"We always do." Mingo agreed with a nod at Yadkin.

But Daniel didn't respond. He was lost in some dark place where words of hope couldn't reach him.


	14. Chapter 14

Margaret Ellington, was expecting a fine set of China when she opened the barrels her husband had brought home. She was shocked to discover, instead, a small, blond-haired boy who was tired, hungry and thirsty. She and her husband had lifted him out and carried him to their couch. She had sent him out for the doctor, but gave the boy sips of water and rubbed his poor cramped legs and arms while they waited. He looked up at her silently with wide, bright blue eyes. He was silent though, and she wondered how he had ended up inside the barrel, and how long he had been there.

She leaned close to give him another sip of water, and he finally had strength enough to whisper so quietly that she almost missed it.

"What is it?" She asked him.

"I want Mama." He said as tears filled his blue eyes.

***DB***

It became clear to Jemima Boone that no one was coming back for her. They had left her in this hole to die. When she had first realized it, she had wept bitter tears, imaging the faces of her parents, and her brother. And then she had felt a burning rage. Her parents had lost enough, been through enough. She was old enough to remember the sound of her mother weeping over her brother. She was determined that she would not be another source of grief. She fumbled around in the darkness, filled with a new strength. She wouldn't be a helpless victim whose body was found years and years later. She found a large rock, but it was deeply buried. She began to claw at the dirt. It took hours and hours, and her beautiful fingers were cut and bleeding, but at last she pried it free. She turned all her attention to the boarded up opening above her, slamming it with the rock over and over again. She lost all sense of time. Her days and nights were measured only by how much each board splintered. She would work as hard as she could and then drop asleep completely exhausted and then it would start all over again when she would awaken. It seemed to stretch on and on and on, and she had nearly given up hope, when finally, a bright ray of light shown down into the darkness of the pit - a hole she had struggled to create. She was filled with tremendous hope then, and redoubled her efforts. It still took hours and hours to finally create a hole big enough that she was able to crawl out.

She lay on the grass sobbing for joy, finally free of her prison. It was hours before she found the strength to really look up and see her surroundings. None of it was familiar. But she remembered what her father had always taught her. _Look for a source of water and follow it._ She stumbled up and out, and finally came upon a small river which she followed. She was weak and exhausted and didn't know if she could last much longer when she finally stumbled into a Shawnee village. At any other time in her life, she would've been terrified, but she was so happy to see their familiar faces. They'd come to the settlement more times than she could count. They had looked down at her with wide surprised eyes.

"Shelltowee." She said pointing to herself. "Shelltowee."

***DB***

"Where?" He asked again not really absorbing any of their words. "Where?"

"Grace Bradley has . . ."

But he didn't wait and had already began to run. He pushed open the door without even knocking, and startled Grace had dropped the knitting in her hands.

"She's in our bed." She said pointing and he had dashed past her.

Jemima.

She looked small, and pale. He fell to his knees beside her and even though she was sleeping he couldn't stop himself from kissing her soft cheek.

"Pa?" She asked sleepily, as she opened her blue eyes.

"Right here." He said sitting beside her, and taking her hand in his. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"No. They put me in an old dried up well, I think. I don't know. They just left me there." She said. "I'm thirsty, Pa."

"Oh, here, darlin'." He helped her sip the cup of water.

"How did you get home?" He asked her.

"I got out. They'd put a board across the top, but I found a rock and splintered it. It took so long, and then I found a river and followed it. I don't know how long, and then I found a Shawnee village, and they brought me home."

"Ten days." He said gently, brushing her long dark hair off her face. "They came and took you ten days ago."

"Where's Israel?" She asked sleepily. "Where's Ma?"

"I don't know sweetheart. I don't know." He kissed her forehead. "You go to sleep now. You need to rest. Auntie Grace will take good care of you. I'm gonna find your Mama and your brother." He sat holding her hand until she was asleep. He walked out into the front of the cabin.

"I'm sorry, Grace. I sort of burst in here and . . ."

"Oh, sit down. There's some food there for you. You look like you haven't eaten in days."

"I should head out." He said.

"You've got plenty of time to head back to those falls. You been there every single night." She sighed. "What if they never show up?"

He sat at the bench at the long table. "I don't know, Grace. What else can I do?"

"You can eat that meal." She said. "Whatever happens at those falls tonight, you'll need to be strong."

"She's alright?" He asked lifting his spoon.

"She is. She has some cuts and bruises, but mostly she is just worn out - hungry and thirsty. I nearly fainted dead away when they came up to the gates with her. They carried her here, Daniel. They carried her like she was their child."

"I will never be able to express my gratitude to them. Did they say anything?"

"They said to tell you that 'no hand will go against Sheltowee's own.' They have great respect for you. They said to tell you that if you have need, they will battle with you." She said.

"All I want is Rebecca and Israel home and safe. I don't need . . ." He rose suddenly. "Thank you, Grace. Tell Matthew my thanks. I know she's safe with you." He turned to go. "She likes a light at night. She'll tell you she doesn't need it, but it comforts her all the same." He stood looking back at her where she slept and then turning quickly he left the cabin.

***DB***

He found Mingo talking to Matthew and Yadkin. "Let's go." He said sharply.

"It's early yet." Mingo began.

"No. I'm tired of sitting and waiting. This time, I won't just wait for them to come to me. You and me, are going huntin'."

He didn't wait for a response or a reacting, but strode out of the settlement on his long legs determined not to return alone.


	15. Chapter 15

In the end it took only three days to find them, and Daniel was ashamed that he had waited so long. He had been so derailed by the children and Rebecca being taken, especially coming on the heels of her attack, that he hadn't been able to focus on the problem at hand. He'd been swept up into the guilt of his past and his present. When the storm clouds finally cleared, his path was not only simple; it was clear.

Their camp was small, organized and well-protected. The problem of getting in was before them now. Daniel had always enjoyed breaking problems down into the smaller parts and determining how to solve each one. It was something he was good at, and had been since he was a small boy dreaming of Odysseus. Rubbing his chin, he turned toward Mingo.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"I think it is well-fortified. I think we'd be better off trying to take down a fort." Mingo said wryly.

"Didn't Grace say that the Shawnee would be willing to lend a hand?" Yadkin asked.

"I don't want to start a war." Daniel said irritated. "And 'sides, if we enlist the Shawnee, we lose Mingo here. I'd rather have him at our side."

"Well," Yadkin considered. "Can you manage the work of fifty or so Shawnee?"

"Maybe forty-five or so." Mingo said with a grin.

"I don't know. This isn't a military operation; not really. It is personal. It's been personal from day one." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"What are you thinking?" Mingo asked.

"I'm thinking that treating it as if it is . . .I think I should just walk into camp." He said and both Mingo and Yadkin burst out.

"No. Daniel!"

"They'll shoot you soon as they see you!"

"That's the dumbest idea you've come up with yet!"

"They want you to do that!"

"No, I know. But they want me. They don't want Rebecca. They don't want Israel or Jemima. I mean they didn't hurt Jemima."

"They put her in a hole in the ground and boarded it shut. Daniel, if she hadn't been clever enough to get herself out, she would've starved to death."

"Yeah." He said suddenly subdued. "And we don't know where . . ." He faltered unsure.

"On the other hand," Yadkin said seeing he needed bolstering. "It is most definitely about you. They are doing everything they can to strike where it will hurt you most. They've done a fine job of that."

"Yep." Daniel said. "And I figure, I waltz in and say my hello, and we get to what they really want."

"They want you dead." Mingo said.

"If they wanted me dead they could have shot at me through my kitchen window. They've been watching us. They knew when Rebecca would be alone. They knew which children were mine. They must have had plenty of opportunities to kill me. That isn't what they want at all." His eyes opened wide in surprise. "What if what they want is a trial?"

"What?" Yadkin asked.

"They wanted me to be tried, but it never happened. I remember Bennedict's second - Paul Alderson. He was a big stickler for rules and such. What if all of this is to put me on trial? They felt justice was never served."

"Still. They put you on trial and judge you." Mingo interjected.

"And carry out your sentence. No, Daniel. No. There must be some other way."

"No. Not unless you want to hike back and gather more innocent people to get involved with this. No, this is my problem. I don't want the whole settlement at risk because I was impetuous in my youth."

"In your youth?" Mingo laughed. "Waltzing straight into the lion's den; that's what I call impetuous."

"Well, the lion's den turned out pretty well for the first Daniel." He said with eyebrows raised. "Let's lift up a prayer that this works just the same."

***DB***

When Daniel Boone strode into the middle of camp, Paul Alderson was not the least bit surprised. _As full of himself as ever_. He thought watching the tall man walk into camp nonchalantly.

"Well, the great and mighty Daniel Boone." He said to the men gathered around him. "Look fellas, aren't we fortunate. We've got a visit from a bona fide hero."

"Good afternoon, fellas. I was just out for a stroll and thought maybe I'd see if my wife were here." He tried to keep the rage out of his voice.

"Not here, exactly, but we might know where she is." Alderson said.

"Well, that's a relief then. _Good _men like you looking after her, I can be confident that she is safe." He said bitterly.

"Listen, I _told_ Mattie not to . . .He was never quick to listen to orders." Alderson was instantly furious. "What he did, is 'tween him and God."

"Oh, and what you've done, how will God feel about that?" Daniel asked.

"It is just like you! You are still so prideful! You come striding in here like you know everything. You haven't changed a whit!" He shook his head angrily.

"I don't know where my wife is." He said simply. "I don't know where my boy is. Seems like to me I don't know anything that is truly important." He studied Alderson thoughtfully. "What do you want?"

"I want Rufus Bennedict's good name restored." He said sharply. "I want fifteen years of my life back."

"I didn't take fifteen years of your life. I had nothing to do with that." Daniel said sharply.

"Oh, you didn't come striding into that trial and tell all about my tendencies toward insubordination and treason? That must have been some other fella who towers over everyone. There's lots of them." He turned toward his men. "Tie him up."

He was surrounded then, although it wouldn't have mattered. He simply stood accepting whatever they brought his way. He didn't move or even flinch, even when Alderson hit him square in the face.

"It can be hard when you realize that someone you looked up to and admired has flaws. That has happened to me. I had a good friend who I thought I knew, but turns out, we had some pretty big differences. It hurts to be fooled so. It hurts to think your trust was misplaced. Rufus Bennedict was . . ."

"Rufus was a great man and a great leader. The things you said he did, he never, ever would've done. He had a good wife at home! He was well-loved and a great leader. We followed him deep into the wilderness because of who he was! I won't tolerate . . .Get him out of here!"

"We will wait and see how things play out!" Daniel shouted. "We will wait and see!" He said it not truly to him, but to Mingo and Yadkin who hid in the distance. He didn't want them to act yet. It was too soon.

They dragged him across the camp and down an embankment that ran along a small river. They turned left then, and he saw a smaller encampment and three more men, who rose.

"This is him?" One of them asked.

"The one and only." The man to his left said.

"He don't seem so tall just now."

"He's tall enough. Open it up."

He found himself shoved into a small dark space. He stepped into the darkness unable to see anything, and immediately stumbled into a crate which crashed to the floor. The door slammed shut behind him, and he turned to watch it close.

"Who's there?" Her voice was so frightened, but the sound of it brought tears to his eyes, and he was unable to even speak. He spun back around cursing that his eyes hadn't yet adjusted. He could just make out her dim, familiar outline.

_Rebecca_.


	16. Chapter 16

"Becca." He breathed her name out when he could at last speak.

"Daniel?" She looked up sharply. "Daniel!" She attempted to rise, but that's when he saw that they had tied her leg to the cot on which she sat.

He moved closer to her frustrated beyond words that his hands were tied behind his back.

"Are you alright darlin'? Did they hurt you? Are you alright?" He felt a growing panic, filled with fear that she'd been harmed again.

"No." She sobbed. "No. They put me in here, and left me. They bring me food every day or so."

She reached out to wrap her arms around him, but her hands were also tied. He knelt beside her, brushing his lips against her forehead.

"Hush, now. Don't cry, ah grah. I'm here now." He whispered, kissing her as she leaned against him.

"You shouldn't have come. They want you dead." She said huskily, already reigning her emotions in tight.

"Well, that's a fine thank you. I struggled days on end to save my beloved and she says, 'You shouldn't have come.'" He lifted an eyebrow at her.

"Daniel, don't be . . . the children are alright?" She asked fearfully.

"Grace has Jemima. She's safe and sound, but Rebecca," He sighed. "The came to the settlement. They took her, but she escaped and she is alright now. They didn't hurt her."

"Israel?" Her voice was a whisper; her eyes huge and fearful.

"I don't know, darlin'. Matt and Tom are looking. If it is what they did with Jemima. They just took her away and left her. He's a clever boy, darlin'. He can find his way home from anywhere." He felt sick to his stomach trying to console her when he himself felt completely bereft.

"Oh." Was all she responded with. "Oh. Alright." He could see her tamp down her terror, fighting tooth and nail to stay calm. She looked up at him with bright eyes brimming with unshed tears. "God is with him."

He opened his mouth to speak, but found he couldn't even breathe.

***DB***

"_God is with him, Daniel." She said softly her face pale with fear._

_She held onto to his arm briefly and he paused in his panic gathering of supplies, to meet her eyes. She had heard the shouts and screams, just as he had. What's more she could easily recognize Jim's voice. It was just that morning that she had come running when she had heard shouts at the river._

"_Ma!" He had said exasperated. "We are just joking around."_

"_I thought you were in trouble or . . ." She paused, her heart still pounding his chest._

"_I'm not a baby, Ma." He sighed, crossing to her on long legs. "I'm fifteen. Some fellas are married by now."_

"_You got a wife in mind?" She asked with one hand on her hip. _

"_I got a couple." He grinned at her, his bright blue eyes shining with mirth._

"_You better be a gentleman, James Daniel Boone, or you'll have to deal with me."_

"_Oh, I'm a wise man, Mama. I make it a point to never have to deal with you." He winked at her._

"_You didn't really clarify your position on being a gentleman." She said cautiously._

"_I didn't, did I?" He gave the same sideways grin as his father which was always effective on her and Daniel had laughed watching the two of them._

"_You mind your tone, son." He had said._

_Daniel sighed looking into her pained eyes now._

"_God is with him." She repeated. "No matter what, Daniel."_

_He nodded his head, unable to speak, unable to find the strength to comfort her. He _knew_ what lay ahead; what they would find. She would be destroyed; her firstborn son; their beloved child._

***DB***

"Daniel," She said, interrupting his dark thoughts. "God is with Israel, just as He was with Jemima. I have faith."

"You said that before." He said darkly.

"And it was true." She met his eyes, so frustrated that she couldn't reassure him by putting her arms around him, and keeping him close.

He turned away blinking back tears, "I can't say how glad I am to have found you at last, nor how sorry I am that you've been dragged into this mess. This is all my fault, Rebecca. All of it. You being hurt before, the children, and you being dragged all the way here. It is all my doing." He looked down at his feet feeling a shame wash over him.

"You are a man for piling everything up on your own shoulders, Daniel." She sighed. "Turn around and let me see if I can't manage to get you untied." She said with a small grin. "I think we ought to work on getting ourselves out of here, rather than you telling all the reasons I shouldn't love you." She met his eyes and he studied her for a long moment before turning around.

"Well, we are a ridiculous pair." He said. "Both tied up. Why don't you let me try and get you untied first."

"You don't have the experience with knots that I do, Dan. You ever spend an hour undoing one of Israel's disasters? I have." She gave a chuckle despite her voice breaking on Israel's name. She tried not to think of his bright blue eyes, or the way his blond hair would hang over his eyes no matter how often she cut it. "Besides, I tried to work myself free and made a mess of things, I'm afraid. It will take a knife to get me out."

She worked steadily, both of them listening, ever-ready for someone to approach the door. She got him loose at last.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close, and kissing her. "You alright?"

"Yes. I told you. They bring me food, and that is all." He ran his hand along her face, and through her red hair which had come undone and hung loose. "I love your hair, Rebecca." He said holding a strand in his fingers. "I love how strong and brave you are, and how sweet you are to our children. And I love your wild, wild temper." He said surprising her completely.

"I think perhaps we should focus on getting out of here." She said again, uncomfortable with his praise.

"You must have been crazy to marry me. You knew I would leave you again and again, didn't you? And you were crazy to stay, especially after Jim. I know they told you to leave me."

"Daniel . . ." She said nervously, a realization dawning. "Dan, don't . . ."

"I don't understand you. I leave you alone, cost you your firstborn, and yet . . ."

"Listen." She said suddenly very angry. "If you are trying to say some kind of goodbye because you think . . . Daniel Jedidiah Boone, I am _not_ leaving without you. You _can't _ make me. You can't."

"I don't have a middle name." He said gently, ignoring her fury. "But, every time you use one, I melt inside." He put his hands on either side of her face, kissing her again. "Whatever comes our way," He said leaning his forehead against hers. "Whatever, Rebecca, Ta mo chroi istigh ionat. For always. And there is so much I am sorry for; Jim and Rufus Bennedict. I am sorry I left you alone so much. You are . . .everything that is good, and sweet in my life came from you."

He didn't give her a chance to respond, but turned from her and began to work at the knots that held her fast. "Mingo and Yad aren't far off, so you don't have to worry about getting far. You just need to run all out. Your leg is alright?" He knelt undoing the ropes on her leg. "Run straight out, away from the camp. Yadkin and Mingo will find you and get you home safe. We think they just sent Israel away, like they did with 'Mima. Maybe Tom's already found him. You should head straight to Pennsylvania. There's no reason to stay, and it isn't safe. 'Sides you've spent time enough in the wilderness. You can live in the city where they have dances and balls."

He was surprised by her silence. He had expected her to yell and shout. He had expected a stormy argument. Now free of her ropes, she simply stood before him, her arms crossed over her body, as she worried at her lower lip. Unable to meet her piercing gaze, he sat on the cot, his head down.

"Are you all finished?" She asked, and he was surprised to hear a hint of laughter in her tone.

"Rebecca . . ." He began, ready for battle.

She knelt in front of him, pushing the hair that fell in front of her face back, as she did; a motion that never failed to weaken him. "You are always ready to climb up on that cross, Daniel. I don't know how you manage the guilt; all day, every day. You ever known me to be a liar? Are you calling me a liar?"

"No, I never . . ." He looked up flustered.

"I _said_ I forgave you. I meant it. Jim is dead and buried, but the way you hang onto that guilt, he wouldn't like it, Dan. He'd be mad. Much as I hated to see it, he was grown, and what happened to him was terrible; the worst day of our lives, but we can't change it. Nothing will ever change it. Me feeling angry or you feeling guilty; it changes nothing but our own hearts. And no one, no one on this earth, understands my pain; no one understands that night and those terrible days that followed. No one but you. You are the _only _one. I could never, ever tear my heart away from yours. You just said it Daniel! Ta mo chroi istigh ionat. My heart is _within_ you." She looked up at him. "And as for Rufus Bennedict, it seems he has a pretty powerful hatred toward you. I've known you all these years, and you sometimes seem to rub folks the wrong way. Now, _I_ can't understand it, because I love everything about you - even that wandering spirit of yours - but I am not surprised when someone declares their hatred of you. That sort of thing has happened to good men since Bible times."

"This isn't you and me, having a discussion, Rebecca. You'll do as I say." He stood, stretching himself to his full height. His standard intimidation tactic.

She laughed out loud then, her beautiful red hair shimmering as she shook with laughter. "Daniel Boone! When have I _ever_ done what you say?"

"Rebecca!"

"Daniel!"

He sighed so frustrated that he nearly cursed. "Rebecca Anne! I swea . . .I promise you, you are going to get out of here. I'm going to create a diversion, and you are gonna run. If I have to lift you up, and toss you out like a rotten log, you are going to do as I say!"

"You married the wrong girl." She said crossing her arms. "Now, you are wasting time that should be spent coming up with an alternative plan because I am stubborn as the day is long, and even more besides. And I _won't_ do as you say."

"Woman! I am about ready to start cursing! You push me to my limit, you know that. Please, please, Rebecca. Sweetheart, please! I can't have you . . ." He turned from her throwing his hands up in frustration. "We don't have time for this! Please, just go! This is my trouble! This is my guilt! I brought this on us! Please, I can't bear to have another loss on my conscience. You are right, I live with Jim everyday, but not you, I couldn't bear, you too."

"I reckon you better figure a way out for us then because I won't leave you. I won't. You pick me up and toss me out, and I'll just come running back. You and me, we are a pair and we only got the one heart between us, so I'll stick close and protect it. Right now, you aren't focused on taking good care of it. Seems to me that you are determined to punish yourself, and I can't really let that happen. I need you." She looked up at him with bright, trusting eyes. "Don't try that tall thing on me, either. It doesn't work. I know how tall you are, but it doesn't scare me one bit. You've got the softest, kindest heart, I've ever known, and whatever happened with Rufus Bennedict, won't change how I feel about that."

He sat down on the cot, saying nothing but staring at the ground - actually staring at her feet which were bare - an old tactic to keep prisoners from running off. How could it be that even her toes were beautiful? He sighed feeling completely trapped, and overwhelmed. He knew how stubborn she was, and that she wouldn't leave. Not one thing he could say would make her leave his side. He wiped tears from his eyes, stunned yet again at the power of her forgiveness, and love. She moved to sit beside him, her shoulder lightly brushing his.

"I don't know what to do." He confessed looking up at her.

"You don't?" She asked surprised.

"No darlin'." He said, his voice thick with tears, embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh, Daniel." She said smiling at him, and lifting his chin with her fingers. "You kiss me."


	17. Chapter 17

_Author's Note: I wanted to say thank you to all my reviewers, but NOT one of you accepts messages. Thank you to Red Robin, Red Bird, A Fan, and Blue Bonnet. Thanks to all the nameless guest reviews too. I too appreciate Becky's wildness and strength, which is pretty inconvenient for her husband from time to time. I love the idea of a strong couple, facing whatever trouble rolls their way together. Anyway, I hope you are continuing to enjoy this story. My original outline told the story in seven chapters, but it sort of grew and grew. :) Thanks for reading and for posting those reviews - they warm my heart._

_***DB***_

"What do you think?" Yadkin asked Mingo.

"Rebecca will never leave him behind." Mingo said as they ducked back and away from the encampment. "He is a fool if he thinks she'll agree to it. It seems to me that you and I are going to have to come up with another plan."

"I _told_ him he was crazy for thinking she would. She's twice as stubborn as him. What do you think we ought to do?" Yadkin asked.

"I can only think of one solution, but it is a bit far-fetched." Mingo said.

"I've known Daniel more years than I can count, and far-fetched seems to be the way things go."

"That is true." Mingo agreed.

"Well, I'm ready to consider all options. They got twenty men total. What's our plan?"

"Are you willing to take a little walk with me?" Mingo asked.

"I guess it depends on where we are walking."

"Into the house of my enemy." Mingo said with a smile.

***DB***

The original plan was for the Ellington's to send Israel home, but after three days with the small boy, there was no way that Martha would be willing to send him out into the wilderness without protection. And so she found herself making an uncomfortable trip into the Kentucky wilderness.

"It shouldn't be more'n a day." Israel said cheerfully, leaning on Martha Ellington's shoulder. He stood behind them in the wagon.

"I hope so." Martha said rubbing her back.

"Ma always says that riding in a wagon will make you happy to move anywhere it finally stops." Israel said laughing.

"She has a good point, Israel." Martha smiled at the small boy. "She must be missing you something fierce."

Israel said nothing, but turned away looking out the familiar hills beyond them. "Ma's real brave." He said softly. "She . . ." But he stopped fighting back tears. "Just a day more." He said again.

***DB***

Night settled over the camp and it became clear that no one would come and check on them until the dawn - which was just fine with Daniel. He was more than happy to settle in for the night with his arms around Rebecca. He sat on the cot, his long legs stretched out holding her tightly to his chest.

"I think we should do just what you said." She said quietly. "You create a diversion, and then we run for it. You said Yad and Mingo are just beyond us. We can make it to them."

"There are three men right outside, maybe five." He considered it thoughtfully. "But there's another fifteen or so, just over that hill. It would take much for them to come down on us."

"We could be long gone. I can run fast." She looked up at him.

"They've got rifles Rebecca. You can't run faster than a bullet, can you?"

"I'm willing to give it a try." She grinned at him.

"I would prefer not to risk it. I just gotta think this through." He said resting his chin on her head. "Are you sure you don't want to try my first plan?" He asked.

"Daniel, I'm not leaving you behind. Would you leave me?"

"No, I reckon not." He sighed. "Your stubbornness is fairly inconvenient darlin'."

"That's no surprise." She said softly. "It's been inconvenient before."

"Alright. So plan one is over and done." He said. "The best chance we have of getting away is probably around three or four in the morning. Most of them will be sleeping, and the ones that are awake will be tired. I say we try and sneak out." He glanced down at her. "You think you can manage it?"

"You're the one who can't sneak up on me. I'm just worried about you thumping those giant feet of yours around." She said trying to cover her fears.

"Well, I'll do my best."

"I'd appreciate it." She nestled in closer to him.

"There's just one thing, 'Becca." He said seriously. "No matter what, you have to keep going."

"What is that supposed to . . .don't you dare try and trick me. We are sneaking out _together_ or I won't go at all." She said sitting up and facing him. "Don't you dare lie and trick me into . . .Daniel," Her eyes filled with tears. "You wouldn't lie to me?"

"No." He said quickly. "No, of course not! You know I wouldn't. I am only concerned that if something goes wrong, you'll risk yourself for me. I don't want you to do that. I forbid you to do that."

"You forbid it?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"I do."

"Well, I forbid you to do the same." She said with a grin.

"Oh, Yadkin was right. You are nothing but trouble." He said.

"Yadkin adores me."

"He does more than that." He paused thoughtfully. "Perhaps this whole thing is a plot on his part, to get you free of me."

"Rather elaborate for Yadkin." She pointed out.

"You should rest." He said. "We'll need to get moving in a couple of hours."

"And what are you going to do?" She asked.

"Watch you sleep." He reached out a pushed the hair away from her forehead. "And maybe see if there isn't something useful in one of these crates."

"Two are better than one." She pointed out, and watching him begin to protest added, "It is in the Bible Dan."

"Well, I haven't got the energy to fight with you. You start on those barrels in the back, and I'll start here. We can meet in the middle." He rose reluctantly and they both tiptoed to opposite ends of the small shed.

The crates and barrels were filled with clothing and food. There were some that were impossible to open - it would have been too noisy.

"I was sort of hopin' we might stumble upon a rifle or at least a knife." Daniel said with a sigh.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss." Rebecca said. "I'll stand a better chance making a run for it without this skirt." She held up a pair of pants. "I hope you aren't disgraced, but I am putting these pants on. I had planned on running out of here in just my pantaloons, so you can't get too upset. Dressing as a man is less scandalous. So, I suppose wearing pants is a better choice."

"I don't necessarily agree with you on that one. I'd prefer . . ."

"Daniel Boone!" She whispered fiercely. "You know, we're in a fairly serious situation and you are . . ."

"Well, it could be our last moments together." He pointed out with eyebrows raised.

She shook her head at him and he grinned all the more.

"You get ready, Becky." He told her. "I think it is about time."

***DB***

As the wagon approached the settlement, Israel could contain himself no longer, and hopped down to run ahead. He was greeted at the gate by Esa Greene, who sent Peter to ring the alarm, bringing everyone to the fort. Before Israel could explain where he had been and how he'd made it back home, Jemima pushed through the crowd and picked her little brother up and into her arms.

"Oh, Israel!" She said kissing him, and he hugged her back.

"I missed you 'Mima!" He said.

"Oh, I am so glad that you are alright. I was so worried!" She said setting him down.

He looked around at all the people gathered. "Where's Ma?" He started to feel a rising fear. "'Mima where's Pa?"

***DB***

They had discovered a loose board on the side of the shed. Daniel had worked for an hour quietly wiggling it loose. "You can fit through there." He said to her.

"But you can't." She pointed out.

"It is better if we got separately. If one of us is seen, they'll be distracted looking for the other one." He whispered.

"Dan . . ." She began.

"Don't start, Becky. Look, you go out under there, and I'll sneak out the door. We'll meet right around back there." He pointed.

She studied him, chewing her lip anxiously. "I didn't think we'd . . ." But then she drew in a deep breath. "All right. All right." She nodded her head. "Let's go." She looked up at him.

He put his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue trousers, and a white shirt, both were too big for her. She rolled the legs of the pants, and had tucked the long shirt in. Her long red hair was fell down to her waist. He always loved her hair long and free. He recognized that the two of them were about to try and pull off a military operation, but there was no way he could ever consider her just a soldier at his side.

"Do you have to be so beautiful?" He asked.

She looked down at herself. "Really?"

"Most definitely." He said, squeezing her shoulders gently. "All you gotta do is slip out and into those woods. I'll be there just as soon as I can. Do not come back. No matter what you hear, Rebecca. Do NOT come back." His eyes met hers. "Israel and Mima need at least one of us. You have to think of them first - not me. Think of what would happen to them if we don't get back."

Her eyes filled with tears. "Dan, don't . . ."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief, wiping her eyes. "No, no time for crying. Time to go. Stick to shadows, bushes and dark places. You can do this easy. You've snuck up on me more times than I can count. Just pretend that you are trying to catch Israel sneaking cookies."

She nodded saying nothing still.

"Alright then, go." He said and she glanced up at him before crouching down low, ready to climb out the small hole he'd created. "Becky," He whispered, unable to completely let her go. "I . . .I" He wasn't a man for words, and she knew it, but he was desperate to send her out strengthened for whatever lay ahead. "I love you."

"Daniel," She whispered. "Promise me you don't say that to all your soldiers."

He laughed then, surprised. "Just the pretty ones."

She glanced back at him one last time, and with a wink, she climbed out and was gone.

***DB***

He knew he would have to bust the door open, and that it would draw attention. He was grateful that it hadn't occurred to her that the door would be bolted. He drew in a deep breath and crashed through the door. He was relieved when the wood splintered on the first hit. He hit the ground running then, hearing the men in the camp beginning to stir. He sprinted hard for the tree line, and was just twenty feet away when rifle fire split the air. He hit the ground, hard, making himself as flat as possible. He crawled along the earth, glancing around. He listened hard, but amidst all the shouting, he didn't hear her voice.

He reached the edge of the trees and crawled in, jumping suddenly as rifle fire split the wood of the tree to his left. He rolled and continued forward into the denseness of the trees. He was able to rise up higher and truly run now, and found himself sliding down a hill, wet with dew. He rose cautiously and turned sharply at the sound of a footfall. He hoped to see Rebecca standing beside him, but instead came face-to-face with Paul Alderton, who held a rifle that was trained on him. Alderton was flanked by several men, all armed on either side.

"Running off like a damn, coward." He said. "I was sure of it. Didn't I tell you fellas?" Alderton glanced around. "Where is she?"

"I don't know." Daniel said. "This doesn't involve her."

Paul Alderton laughed out loud. "Simons?" He called out.

"Yes, sir." A young man said moving to stand beside him.

"What's rule one?"

"Find the greatest point of weakness and attack." Simons responded quickly.

"It's not easy to find a weakness in a great hunter, strong fighter like this one." Alderton said, indicating Daniel with a nod. "Just how tall are you?" He asked conversationally, but Daniel didn't respond. "But that little redhead, _that's_ his weakest point. You'd do just about anything for her sake, wouldn't you?" He glanced around him. "You sent her out ahead of you? Or did you convince her to hide. Is Tolliver back yet?"

"No, sir." Simons said.

"He's checking that shed. I can't believe how foolish you are. You thought I'd leave the two of you alone in there for hours on end. You never thought of me as a capable soldier, did you?" He jabbed the end of the rifle against Daniel's shoulder angrily. "I'm the one in charge now. See if you enjoy being treated poorly."

"Tolliver's back." Someone shouted and another young man ran up to them.

"They broke a board. She must've climbed out the side." He said breathlessly.

"You sure. You checked every box and barrel?" Alderton asked.

"She wasn't hiding, but we did find a dress." He said.

"Oh, well, finding her is going to be a lot more enjoyable than we thought." A man standing to Alderton's left remarked.

"We don't have to go looking." Alderton said calmly. "She's watching right now." He indicated the trees around them. "And look at him, he knows it. What's a matter Mr. Boone, worried she'll come back for you?"

"She's long gone. I sent her running out hours and hours ago."

Alderton laughed. "No. Not that girl. You know the whole time she was here, she didn't shed one tear; not one. Even when I told her the children had been taken. I'd fear her long before I ever had fear of you. She's watching." He turned to the men beside him. "And right now, we are going to bring her out."

He turned and walked back to where the small band of men were gathered. "Rifles up fellas." He walked back to Daniel, and pushed him a few feet from them. "Stand real, still." He turned back to his men. "Nobody fires." He said seriously. "Nobody." They nodded. "Get ready, boys. You are about to see something amazing." He turned back to Daniel who shook his head.

"This doesn't involve her. Let her be. If you admire her, at least . . ."

"I admired Rufus Bennedict." Alderton said coldly. "But that didn't stop you, now, did it. And I had to go home and tell my baby sister, her husband was dead. She was a strong woman too."

"Hurting her, won't bring Bennedict back. It won't change what his wife suffered." Daniel pleaded.

"No, but it might change how _I_ feel." He said bitterly. He turned and raised his voice. "You are a traitor, and we hereby sentence you; this your judgement day." He spun shouting out in every direction. "Raise those rifles fellas. Get ready!"

"Don't you dare!" Daniel shouted. "Rebecca Anne! Stay where you are! You are a mother, first!"

"Aim!" Alderton called out even louder. "This is it, Boone."

She shot out from the tree line, a wild streak of red, and Daniel hung his head broken-hearted and furious all at once. She ran hard toward them, skidding to a stop in front of Daniel, her arms raised.

"Don't!" She said panting. "Don't!"

"Becca." He said softly. "I _told_ you!"

Alderton laughed out loud, and the men joined in.

"Mrs. Boone, when we found that dress of yours we were hoping you would return to us with a little less clothing than you've got on, but it is good to see you again, all the same." He moved to step closer to her, but Daniel, stepped in front of her.

"No." He said fiercely. "She's got _nothing_ to do with this. You harm her, and you are a coward. Soldiers don't involve innocent women. That's what got Bennedict into . . ." He stopped recognizing he was on dangerous ground. He dropped to his knees, "Alderton, I am _begging_ you. Let her go."

Alderton paused, shocked at Boone's behavior. He glanced at Rebecca who stood behind him, one hand clinging to her husband's shoulder. "She wouldn't go, if I did, would you?" He met her eyes.

"Let her go." Daniel pleaded again.

"No." Alderton said. "But I've no intention of harming her. You don't need fear that. The same can't be said for you." He nodded his head and three of his men pulled Rebecca kicking and fighting away from Daniel. They held her arms, tying her hands tightly behind her back.

"Stop struggling, Mrs. Boone. Stop. You'll hurt yourself." Alderton said, reaching out and touching her face. She drew back and kicked him hard in the shin. He laughed again. "You married well." He said turning back to Daniel who now also had his hands tied behind his back, as he struggled against five men.

"Let her go." Daniel repeated.

"No." Alderton said with a malevolent grin. "She gets to watch." His face darkened with anger as he drew back his arm.

"Becky, close your eyes." Daniel shouted as Alderton's fist met his jaw for the first of many, many times.

***DB***

Grace Bradley found herself completely awake. She glanced at the moon, recognizing that dawn was just a few hours away. She sat at the table, her Bible open in front of her.

"Grace?" Matthew Bradley asked as he stepped into the dim light of the front of their cabin. He sat down across from her studying her face.

"The first time I saw her, I thought, well there's a girl who could use a sister." Grace said looking up at her husband. "Actually, to be honest, I thought she could use a mama, but I'm only two years older than her." She looked at her husband who nodded. "I got a bad feeling Mattie." She said quietly. "Like waking up from a bad dream that just won't leave you."

He nodded. "I kept tossing and turning. There's a heaviness in the air tonight."

"Those sweet children." Grace began but couldn't finish. "I don't know what to do. I feel so helpless. It's been weeks, Matt. What if they are lost? I can't bear to think of Becky gone - I love her like she's my own baby sister. What if they never come back? Or worse, what if one comes back without the other? Neither one of them could survive it."

"I don't know, Grace. Mingo and Yad are with them. Surely one of them would make it back to tell us. I have to have faith that because we haven't heard anything they are still out there."

"I just don't know what to do." Grace whispered as her tears fell.

Matthew reached across the table taking Grace's hands and holding them tightly. "We do what we always do, when we don't know what to do, Grace; We pray."

High in the loft above them, as her baby brother slept soundly beside her, Jemima sat up in bed listening as her parent's closest friends prayed all through that dark night for God to bring her parents home to her. And when the light of dawn filled the cabin, they were praying still.


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca Boone's wrists were scratched and bloody, and yet she still struggled against the ropes that bound her. Daniel had told her to close her eyes, and to look away, but his beating went on and on. At first, she tried to obey him, knowing he was trying desperately to protect her, but her eyes flicked open from time to time, and never had she been more furious. He was on the ground, bloody, bruised and broken.

"Please!" She pleaded. "Please stop!"

Alderton glanced her way and with another evil grin, gave one more kick in Daniel's side. Then wiping his brow with a handkerchief, crossed over to where she knelt sobbing.

"I didn't think you ever cried." He said crouching in front of her. "I should have known that you'd only cry for his sake." He glanced behind him and turning back to her said, "Stop struggling. You are hurting yourself."

"I will kill you myself." She said angrily. "He'll probably get a hold of you first, but if not. I'll kill you with my own hands."

"'Hush, now, 'Becca." Daniel said weakly from where he lay. "Don't let him turn you into something you aren't."

"How sweet!" Alderton said with a laugh. "What a _good_ man you married! He's trying to protect you even now." The bitterness of his tone shocked her. "I don't suppose he ever told you how he shot Rufus Bennedict down in cold, blood, now did he?"

She said nothing at all, but turned her face away from him.

"He was unarmed, alone and undefended. He left behind his wife, my baby sister and a baby son."

She met his eyes then, but didn't speak to him, instead said, "Daniel, mark this day down in your memory. I will do as you say. I will leave him to you." She shifted her words to Alderton then. "It is only my love and respect for him that will keep me from ending your life. My husband was a strong, and steady soldier in the war. He did what was necessary. He saved lives when he could, but more important than anything else, he came home to me. I have never cared about anything else."

"Well, you are a matched set, then. He never cared about anyone else, either." He turned to the men. "Bring him back. Now, then, Mrs. Boone, are you going to walk back with me, or do my men have to carry you."

"I can walk." She said angrily and followed him back to the encampment.

***DB***

"Mr. Bradley! Mr. Bradley!" Peter ran through the common area of the fort searching for Matthew Bradley.

"What is it Peter?" He asked stepping away from the tavern where he and Tom Walker had been talking.

"Is something wrong?" Tom Walker asked.

"There's a stranger at the gate. He said he brings a message from Yadkin."

"Why didn't you show him inside?" Matthew asked already walking to the gate.

"He didn't think he'd be welcome." Peter replied trying to keep up with the two men.

"Why not?" Tom asked.

"He's Shawnee."

They found the young Shawnee standing at the edge of the gate. He was clearly anxious.

"I am Matthew Bradley." Matt said striding up to him. "You bring news? But first, are you hungry? You must be thirsty?" He turned to Peter. "Son, go find my wife. Tell her to put together some food for this young man." Peter nodded and immediately ran back to the settlement.

"Would you like to come inside and rest?" Tom asked.

"No. I must return." He said in a sharp clipped voice.

"You are safe. You shall not be harmed. You are a friend to Sheltowee." Matthew told him.

"That is as my father said. I was sent to tell you a message."

"Yes?" Tom asked.

"Your friends came to us, and we are going now. We shall bring Sheltowee home. You must wait." He said simply.

"The Shawnee are . . .who came to you?"

"The yellow-haired one, and the Cherokee dog. They came to us."

"Mingo marched into a Shawnee town?" Matthew said. "Things must be desperate!"

"Those men are no match for the mighty Shawnee. You have no need of fear. Sheltowee shall return to you, and his woman with him.

***DB***

The room they put them in was completely empty. There were no loose boards and they tied them at opposite ends of the small space, so try as she might, Rebecca couldn't go to Daniel who lay just two feet from her. She wept silently, enraged that she had cried so much already - especially in front of Alderton who seemed to take great pleasure in her tears.

"Becky." He whispered softly. "Becky. Stop crying, darlin'. I'm just banged up. It ain't so bad. You've patched me up from worse. I'll figure a way out of here. He isn't gonna hurt you, mo chroi. He wants you to watch me suffer because he knows it will make things worse for me. He isn't gonna lay a hand on you."

"I am not worried about me." She said flatly.

He laughed then, and she looked up at him surprised.

"Why the God Lord saw fit to send you to the likes of me is beyond my poor ability to reckon." He sighed. "I am just gonna rest for a few minutes darlin'. That's all. I need to recover my strength."

"What do you want me to do?" She asked tearfully, pulling again on the ropes that bound her.

"Stop fighting against those ropes, sweetheart. I know you wish you could . . .I am allright. No matter what happens, I am allright. Are you listening to me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir? Oh, Lord! Rebecca Anne Boone! Don't you give up hope, now. I'm gonna need that iron will of yours to carry me through. Now, I'm gonna rest."

"You rest. You are strong Daniel, and I don't know anyone who is smarter than you. They wrote a whole book about how strong and clever you are. You'll think your way clear of this mess. I'm not worried one bit." Her voice grew in strength as she spoke. "Lay your head down, darlin'. You are right. He won't harm me. He has use of me still."

"That's my girl." He said softly, laying his head down, feeling all his bruises and cuts. "You keep your faith." He closed his eyes praying that she _could_ stay strong. He had no hope for himself, but he prayed that when he was through, Alderton would let Rebecca go and that their children would have at least her to guide them after he was gone.

The sound of her soft, sweet voice, filled his ears. "Oh Lord, you are powerful and nothing is impossible for You. We are looking to You now. We have nothing left. Only You can save us now."

Daniel Boone was a strong man, hardened by years of harsh living. Only on his darkest of days, had he ever truly despaired, and then, as now, it was Rebecca's loving spirit that drew him back away from the precipice of complete despair. The sound of her loving voice, calling out for divine help, shattered all his pretenses of strength, and tears fell from his deep green eyes, as he longed desperately for nothing more than his dearest love to be far away and safe.

***DB***

Dawn found him alone. He was horrified to discover that he had fallen completely asleep. He could see the ropes that held her, lying on the floor, empty. He began to panic, and fought desperately to remember all he had learned in his years soldiering.

The door opened and the light hurt his eyes which were swollen and puffy.

"Where is she?" He asked immediately.

"Oh, she's fine." The man said. Daniel tried to make his vision clear, and studied the man thoughtfully.

"Your name is Tolliver?" He asked.

"That's right." Tolliver answered.

"You had a fondness for fresh corn, I remember that. Everywhere we went, you were always picking corn." Daniel said.

"Nice to be remembered." Tolliver said. "You had a fondness for barking out orders."

"I did." Daniel admitted. "I was young then, and foolish."

Tolliver looked down at Daniel surprised. "Not so high and mighty, now, huh?"

"Please, where is she? Is she alright?" He asked.

"Come on, time to face your accusers." Tolliver said. Two more men entered the room and they led him out of the shed, and into a larger building which was filled with Alderton's men. He looked around desperate to see Rebecca, but she was nowhere. A lone woman sat at a chair near the front of the room. She had dark brown hair, and her brown eyes were filled with hatred.

"This! This is him?" She asked angrily.

"It is." Alderton said, coming to stand beside Daniel.

She rose and crossed to him. She was tiny, smaller even than Jemima. She reached up and standing on tiptoe, slapped his face furious.

"How dare you! You took my husband from me! You sent my brother away for fifteen years! Now, it is your turn!" She spat out angrily.

"Ma'am, I am sorry for your loss. I am sorry, Mrs. Bennedict." He said, but glaring at him she spat at his feet and turned away.

"Bring out the judge!" Alderton said, and Daniel understood then, that this was to be his trial. His eyes widened with surprise, as they brought Rebecca out, who struggled angrily against them. They dragged her to the front of the room, and tied her to the chair that sat in the middle.

"Oh, Dan!" She said seeing how badly he had been hurt.

"A stoirin, ta mo chroi istigh ionat." He said to her.

"Athair ar neamh, dia linn." She whispered. "Is tu mo grah."

"What are you saying?" Alderton shouted angrily. "Stop that! What is that?"

"Go deo, 'Becca." He looked only at her. "Whatever happens. Gra, anois go deo na ndeor."

"Ta." She nodded her head. "Go deo."

She kept her eyes steady on him, even as Alderton struck him again.

"Do not speak! This is your trial!"

***DB***

Rebecca had been awake for days, and the men before her droned on and on. Each man lodging his complaint against Daniel. Whenever she would start to nod her head in sleep, Alderton would stop his foot close to her or shake her, startling her awake.

They describe Daniel as a tyrannical, unrelenting commander who was unreasonable and unfair. She kept her eyes ever on him, and he hung his head from time to time. She understood he regretted this piece of his life. He would never speak to her of the war. When he first returned to her, she was so grateful that she paid no heed to his quick, unreasonable temper. From time to time, she would find him lost in thought, the saddest look across his fine features. Whenever she asked him about it, he would simply shake himself out of his mood, and tell her not to worry. He would awaken from nightmares, and refusing to speak of them, she would wrap her arms around him, comforting him with the nearness of her body. Sometimes, he would accept her compassion, and sometimes he would instead rise up out of bed, leaving her anxious. Those first few months he was home, were difficult. He had been gone such a long time. Jim had grown and was unaccustomed to having his father at home. Jemima was born not long after, and her bright, cheerful disposition seemed to pull him out of his darkness, but it hovered near. Then they lost William and a few years later, their darkest time; they lost Jim.

His anguish and pain over the war was replaced by grief and an unrelenting guilt. She had been lost in a fog of anger and grief for a year. They had lived with friends, unable to manage to care for Jemima or themselves. She had no power to comfort him at first, so lost was she in anguish; and his inability to forgive himself made it impossible for him to accept her love. They had fought a hard road back together. He was right, many told her to leave him - to take Jemima and return home to Ireland or at least civilization. But she had stubbornly refused.

She recognized now, his look of guilt and shame. He was so quick to punish himself, and was so ready to claim all blame. He carried the guilt of Jim's death ever in his heart - despite her constant reassurances. It was why he was quick to take the blame for the deaths of their babies. He considered it a punishment from God.

He, no doubt, felt he was deserving of this trial. She wondered now at Rufus Bennedict. What had occurred that caused him to fall into this dark hole again. She listened to their arguments; the evidence they brought before her and weighed against what she knew of his nature. It sounded as though he had been placed in an impossible situation, and had done the best he could.

"How much more?" She asked.

"Oh, there's plenty!" Alderton said. "Sorry if it hurts your delicate sensibilities to hear how badly he behaved."

"It isn't that." She sighed. "I haven't slept in days and days. I understand. You felt his leadership was unfair, and unjust. Why am I judge? I won't rule against him." She looked up at him. "This is all pointless. You already declared him guilty. Why bother with all this? I am tired, and so is he. Make your ruling, and leave us to whatever lies ahead."

"You will listen! You will hear! He tricked Rufus and trapped him alone. Then he shot him, and returned to us with lies!" Alderton spoke fiercely.

"Rufus attacked and . . ." He hesitated, glancing at Rebecca and Mrs. Bennedict. "And treated improperly a girl. I don't think it was the first time. I caught him, and I stopped him. He was furious, and ashamed. He couldn't have me uncover his crime."

"Shut up!" The Widow Bennedict stood angrily shouting. "It isn't true! Stop lying!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. I truly am." He said compassionately. "It was horrible." He turned toward Rebecca. "She was younger than 'Mima."

Rebecca's eyes filled with tears and she nodded at him, understanding why he tried to keep it from her.

"_He_ tricked me. He tried to have me killed by the French to cover up his shame, but their was a spy among the French who warned me. It was then that he tried to kill me - catching me when we were alone. That's when I shot him."

"You admit it!" Alderton yelled.

"I've never once denied killing him." Daniel said calmly. "You and me disagree as to the circumstances. I can't make you change your mind about that. But I was there. He hurt that little girl, and I've no doubt she was not the only one. I had my suspicions, but never any proof. You fellas served with him. I imagine one of you is carrying a secret inside him. Now, would be a good time to speak." He looked at the men who glared at him angrily. "I'm not begging for my own sake. I am dead already. I'm no fool. You've made up your mind about that. I only ask you speak for the sake of yourself. Secrets gnaw at you, and some of you fellers were so young. We were all young."

Silence hung heavy in the room. Alderton walked over to where Daniel sat, tied and bleeding and lifting his arm swung back hitting him again and again.

"You tell lies! Rufus was a great man! A great soldier! He loved my sister!"

"Please!" Rebecca shouted. "Please stop!"

Alderton turned toward her. "You! You know nothing!" He swung back hitting her across the face. Daniel struggled, hurt as he was, rising bring the chair he was tied to with him. It took five men to hold him back.

"Paul!" The Widow Bennedict stood, calling out to her brother. "Paul! You've never . . . how could you raise your hand against her. She is woman!"

"Lucy," He said stopping and turning to her. "They are evil! Both of them. They

killed Rufus."

"No. He did. She was at home longing for her husband's return just as I was." Lucy Bennedict said quietly, nodding her head at Rebecca.

"I was." Rebecca said softly. "I prayed for it every day. I prayed that he would return to me as he left; kind-hearted and strong."

"Yes." Lucy said. "But the war was filled with darkness."

"Aye, it was." Rebecca agreed. "It has cast a long shadow over all of us. Many good men fell during that war, but not all of them fell in battle."

Lucy said nothing, but turning from Rebecca, looked up at her big brother. "You thought this would bring me peace. You thought his punishment would undo all the damage. It is too late for that. This will change nothing." She turned abruptly and walked out of the building and far from her brother's encampment.

Paul Alderton stood glaring at Rebecca with fists clenched. Waves of rage rolled off of him.

"You bewitched her! You are the devil!" He said turning on Rebecca. He lifted his hand to hit her again, but Tolliver stepped in, catching his wrist.

"Lucy is right, Paul. You said this was a military operation. We don't harm women. You said so."

"She is no woman! She is a witch!" But Tolliver held his arm still.

"He snuck out at night." Tolliver continued. "I saw it lots of times. Every town we went to, he snuck out. He told me he was enjoying the spoils of war." Tolliver met Alderton's eyes. "I was a boy, Paul. I was fifteen years old. I worshipped him, and couldn't fathom that he would behave badly. I took him at his word, and looked the other way."

Alderton dropped his arm, stepping back from Tolliver. "Bring them both outside. I am done with talking. This trial is over. It is time now for punishment."

They untied both Daniel and Rebecca, and led them out into the bright light of day. At the far end of the encampment was a low fence. They tied both of them to it, just two feet from each other. Daniel sighed, anguished that Alderton had lost all his good sense. He understood that Rebecca's fate would be the same as his. He cared for nothing else than to comfort and reassure her.

"It's alright darlin'. Grace and Matt will see to the children. They are good people. They will grow up strong. They will always remember us, and the sweet sound of your voice singing them to sleep. It will live in their hearts for all times." He told her. "I am sorry about this, sweetheart. I am sorry as could be. I'd given anything to keep you out of this. I am sorry for those dark days after the war, too. I should've explained it all to you. There should be no secrets 'tween us. You are mo shiorghra. Ta mo chroi istigh ionat, go deo. Ta? Ta mo chroi istigh ionat!"

"You have been the truest and kindest husband." She said tears mixing with the blood on her face. "I don't regret anything, Daniel. I am so grateful. You have me back all that I lost, and more besides. I was happy every day. Every single day."

"Close your eyes, a stoirin, when next you open them you'll be in paradise where you belong with Elizabeth, William and Jim, and the other little ones we lost. You will be with your Ma at long last." He said gently to her as the men lifted rifles to their shoulders. "Close your eyes, my love."

Rebecca nodded her head at him whispering one last time, "Ta mo chroi istigh ionat." And then closing her eyes, she obeyed her husband. She began to chant over and over, "Athair ar neamh. Dia linn."

He listened to the sound of her prayers, ignoring Alderton, as he gave the orders to his men. He, too closed his eyes, listening to her voice, and remembering every time she had ever kissed him, starting with their very first kiss.

Their eyes were closed, and neither one of them saw the improbable scene unfold just then; a line of Shawnee emerged from the tree line, led by a blond-haired white man, and a Cherokee.


	19. Chapter 19

The Shawnee swarmed the small encampment, and Alderton, and his men hesitated in fear. Many retreated, taking defensive positions behind logs, trees, rocks - whatever they could find. The Shawnee rushed in full force, and amidst the screaming, Daniel Boone opened his eyes. Both he and Rebecca were tied to posts facing the encampment, and so he could not see what was happening behind him; could only see the terrified reaction of Alderton and his men.

"Rebecca!" He shouted above the din. "Something is happening! Get down low! Get as close to the ground as you can!"

He realized that this was an impossible request, like himself, she was tied upright to the post. He struggled fiercely with the ropes that held him, ignoring all pain. The ropes cuts his hand, but as the screams grew closer, he was desperate to break free so that he could protect her. From the first shouts, until the first shot, an eternity seemed to have passed, and yet, he was relieved to find they were shooting not at the two of the, but at whatever force was coming their way. As the sound of rifle fire reached his ears, he felt an almost supernatural surge of power and somehow managed to wiggle his hand loose enough to begin to really free himself of the ropes. In just seconds, he managed to free his hands, and kneeling worked rapidly on his legs, not even pausing to look and see what was coming their way.

"Just a second, ah grah! I am almost loose! I'll be right there!" He yelled to her. Once his feet were free, he ran to her and began to work at the ropes that bound her. The second she was untied he grabbed her wrist and ran hard for the tree line. She stumbled trying to keep up with his long legs. He pushed her down into the dirt as he finally turned and saw what was coming their way.

"Shawnee!" He said. "Why would they be . . . My God! Yadkin!" He looked down at her. "All your prayers paid off, darlin'. Looks like Yadkin and Mingo brought an army to save us."

"Shawnee?" She asked peering out into the distance. "But they'd kill Mingo if he even set foot near Shawnee Town."

"Stay low." He said sharply. He glanced around behind him, and seeing what he was looking for, he took her by the hand. "This way, sweetheart." He took her to a ravine and led her until he found a small hole. "Get in, and wait." He said to her.

"Daniel, what . . ." She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I'm gonna find Yadkin, and Mingo." He took her face in his hands, and kissed her. "Go on, darlin'. Stay low." He waited until she'd climbed inside and put several branches to hide her completely. "I'll be right back."

He ran along the perimeter of the camp, ducking behind whatever he could. He saw what he was looking for in the distance and sprinted near. He had to make a wide arc and approached from behind, which was just as well, he enjoyed walking up to Mingo and saying casually, "I was just asking myself, 'I wonder what my old friend Mingo is up to?'" He laughed at Mingo's surprise.

"And I was just thinking, 'I sure hope old Daniel's not dead.'" Mingo returned embracing his friend.

"Can I even ask how you come to be surrounded with Shawnee who are fighting _with_ you?"

"Well, I could explain it, but it seems like we have other things we ought to manage just now." Mingo said with a chuckle. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Oh, got her tucked away in a rabbit hole." Daniel said. "The children are . . ."

"They are both well. Wait until Israel tells you all about his adventure." Mingo said with a laugh.

"Well, I'd like to be home at my hearth right now." Daniel said. "What's the first step to getting there?"

"We need to get rid of those fellows over there. Seems like they are pretty irritated with you." Mingo said indicating Alderton's men in the far distance.

"They are that." Daniel said. "There's about twenty of them. If they are smart they'll surrender pretty soon. You brought a pretty overwhelming force with you."

"Well, you know Yadkin; he doesn't like to do anything in half measures." Mingo explained.

They turned and watched a group of Shawnee rush forward to where a group of Alderton's men were huddled. Seeing the Shawnee, they threw down their weapons, and then themselves. The rest of Alderton's men were fractured into small groups, and from where they watched Daniel and Mingo could both see that it was nearly over. They Shawnee made quick work tying the hands of the men, and taking their weapons.

Daniel and Mingo followed behind and found themselves at the center of a large group of Shawnee who celebrated joyfully.

"Shelltowee!" A tall Shawnee brave said patting Daniel on his shoulder.

"Grey Beaver!" Daniel said grasping his wrist in greeting. "I am glad to see you."

"You are always getting into trouble." Grey Beaver remarked. "You sent this _Cherokee_ to us? Perhaps you should look for new friends."

Daniel laughed. "Perhaps, I should. But what can you expect from the Cherokee." He said with a wink at Mingo who simply shook his head. "Of course he is half-British. That might be where the problem lies."

"Two weak halves." Grey Beaver said with disdain.

Yadkin came running up to them.

"Daniel Boone! I'm a weary from saving your hide again and again." He said.

"Well, weary or not, I appreciate it all the same." Daniel said with a grin.

"I didn't do it for you. Where's Rebecca?" Yadkin asked glancing around.

"I got her tucked away somewheres safe." Daniel said glancing around. He could see all of Alderton's men who the Shawnee had gathered together.

Grey Beaver who had walked over to check with his men, came back to them. "We will keep their rifles." He said confidently. "We will march them back across the mountains until we reach the Great River. They will find their way back from there."

"Thank you, Grey Beaver." Daniel said but something about the men the Shawnee had gathered bothered him. He studied them all again. "We are sure . . ." Distracted he stepped away from them.

"What is it Dan'l?" Yadkin asked, seeing Daniel's face change.

"Where is . . ." Daniel began and then a real panic set in and he began to run. Mingo and Yadkin, asked no questions but followed him down the hill, through the encampment and around to the ravine where he'd tucked Rebecca away.

"No!" Daniel shouted as he came around the corner, to see Alderton, pulling Rebecca out of her hiding place. She fought him desperately, but with one powerful hit from his fist, she fell limp against the ground. Seeing them running toward him, he raised his rifle.

"Don't come any closer." He shouted. He knelt down and lifted Rebecca up, so that she lay over his shoulder. He held the rifle in his other hand.

"This was never about her." Daniel said edging closer to Alderton. "You said so yourself. This is between us. We are military men. Let her go. I'll go with you. Just leave her here."

"So you can get me alone like you did Rufus? No." He said backing away again.

"You are a soldier, Alderton. What are you going to do? Are you going to kill her? An innocent woman? No! This is between the two of us. _I'm _the one you blame! _I'm_ the one who killed Rufus. It was me that appeared at your trial. She had nothing to do with it at all."

"That may be." Alderton said. "But you caused me great pain, and now it is your turn."

He moved further from them, Rebecca still unconscious over his shoulder. Daniel moved closer, following him.

"Wait!" Daniel said. "Where are you taking her? What are you going to do?"

"Whatever. I. Want." Alderton hit each word hard. "I'm taking her away from you."

Daniel felt a rage rise up within him, and he flew at Alderton, crossing the distance in three quick strides. He dove at the man knocking him to the ground. Rebecca fell to the ground and Alderton was on his feet the rifle pointed down at her, but fighting still Daniel knocked the barrel of the gun away from her. The rifle fired once and then twice. Both Mingo and Yadkin had followed him, and were just a few steps behind Daniel. Mingo wrestled the rifle away from Alderton, as he and Daniel continued to struggle.

"Get her away!" Daniel called out. "Get her out of here!" He shouted and Yadkin moved toward Rebecca who had regained consciousness. She moved to sit up slowly and Yadkin knelt to lift her up and lead her away.

"Where's Dan?" She asked groggily as he lifted her up.

"He'll meet us Becky. Don't worry."

Behind them was shouting, and struggling, but Yadkin didn't look back, didn't stop moving until he had Rebecca safe and away.

"Where's Dan?" She called out again and again.

"Stay down." Yadkin snapped at her.

Grey Beaver had run to where Yadkin stood beside Rebecca. "Stay with her." Yadkin said quickly and turned and ran back to where Daniel and Alderton had been struggling.

Daniel stood above Alderton fuming, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"Go check on Rebecca." Mingo said to him. "Don't waste time here with him. I'll tie him up."

Daniel still stood over Alderton still, his eyes filled with piercing rage.

"Dan'l." Yadkin said. "We've got him. Go on." Alderton lay on the ground, bound tightly.

Daniel looked up.. "Where's Becky?"

"At the rise of that hill. Grey Beaver is with her." Yadkin said. "Let us manage him." He indicated Alderton.

Daniel nodded, and with one more glance at Alderton, rose and turned away from them to where Rebecca waited. He ran up the hill to her.

She sat on the ground, and he knelt in front of her. "He hurt you?" He asked her softly.

"I am alright." She said softly, but her breathing was strangely shallow.

"Rebecca?" He said, coloring draining from his face. "'Becca? Lie back darlin'"

He eased her onto her back, leaning over her. "It feels like a pinch? Like you are being pinched?"

"Yes." She said surprised. "Like a sharp hit."

"Where?" He whispered, his green eyes filling with tears.

She indicated her left shoulder. He peeled back the jacket she wore and saw the small red mark on the plain white shirt she wore.

"Oh, 'Becca." He said softly. He looked up and saw Mingo and Yadkin standing over them.

"Oh no!" Yadkin said looking down.

Daniel ignored him, and ripped the shoulder of her shirt back, revealing a small wound.

"Sit her up, Dan'l." Yadkin said kneeling beside him. "We got to see if it went straight through. Can you sit up Rebecca?"

She reached out for Daniel's hand and sat up. Daniel ran his hand over her back, and shook his head. "No! No!" He said.

"Alright." Yadkin said. "Alright. We got to get that bullet out." He glanced around him. "The nearest settlement is days away." He gently lay her back down on the grass. Her face had grown pale.

"Dan?" She said softly. "It's cold."

Yadkin pulled his coat off, covering her. "We got to get her warm." He turned to Mingo. "See if there's some blankets or something." He looked at Daniel who leaned over Rebecca holding her hand in his. "Daniel! You said it was a military operation. You kept telling him that. Is there a surgeon with them?" Yadkin asked with wide eyes.

"I don't . . . I don't know." Daniel said.

"Bring Rebecca. Hurry, Daniel." Yadkin turned running up the hill to where Alderton's men were gathered. He skidded to a stop before them. "Is one of you a doctor? Is one of you a surgeon?" He asked gasping for breath. The men looked at one another, unsure. Then they all turned and looked at one man who sat up, scooting forward.

"I am." Tolliver said surprised. "Who is hurt?"


	20. Chapter 20

They had put her in the large tent that Alderton had been using as his headquarters. She lay on a cot. Her skin was ghostly white, and at first, she appeared to be unconscious, but as they drew near her eyes flicked open.

"Why . . .why . . .are . . .you . . .here?" She asked.

"Save your strength." Tolliver said. "I am a doctor." He leaned over, examining her shoulder.

"A doctor?" She asked.

"Just rest quiet, Becky." Daniel said from where he hovered just behind Tolliver's left shoulder.

"Mrs. Boone, save your strength. My life took many roads after I fought under your husbands command." He said studying her. He turned and motioned to Daniel. They stepped outside the tent, where Mingo and Yadkin waited.

"The bullet is still inside." Tolliver said.

"We already knew that." Yadkin said. "Are you sure you are a doctor?"

"I'm going to have to take it out; soon would be best." He leaned against a stump.

"Alright, what do you need?" Daniel asked.

"I didn't say I would do it." Tolliver said calmly.

Daniel lunged at him furiously. His hands wrapping around Tolliver's neck.

"You will do whatever it takes to make sure that she is well or . . ."

"You . . choke . . .me . . .she . . . dies." Tolliver gasped out. Shocked, Daniel released his grip on Tolliver and staggered back and away from him.

"You _have_ to help her." Daniel said.

"I will." Tolliver said simply. Daniel exhaled in relief. "But first you have to let them go." He indicated the men who were still surrounded by Shawnee.

"What?" Mingo exploded. "You are using this as an opportunity to . . ." He glanced at Daniel. "Let me kill him."

"No." Daniel said. "Leastways, not right now, unless you can get that bullet out."

"You are wasting time. Every minute is a minute you are taking away from her." Tolliver said smugly.

"Alright." Daniel said without hesitation.

"Daniel?" Yadkin asked surprised.

"You gonna haggle over punishing them when she's lying in there . . ." Daniel pointed to the tent where Rebecca lay.

"No." Yadkin said immediately regretful. "No."

"All of us?" Tolliver asked. "Even him?"

"How do I know he won't come after us and finish what he started?" Daniel asked him.

"You don't."

Daniel sighed. "I already said yes. Go, help her. Now."

***DB***

While Daniel paced back and forth outside the tent, Alderton and his men were released. He hardly noticed as they gathered up supplies and began to leave the small encampment. The Shawnee had already left, and Daniel looked up surprised to find Grey Beaver standing before him.

"You let me all go." Grey Beaver said.

"Yes. I had no choice." Daniel said looking at the tent behind him.

"All for your woman?" Grey Beaver asked.

"Yes."

"I would do the same." Grey Beaver said with a sad smile. He stretched out his hand and Daniel clasped his forearm. "I will offer up prayers to the Great Spirit for her health."

"I am thankful for that, and for all that you did - for me and for my daughter."

"We found the pit where they had put her." Grey Beaver said. "They harm a child?"

"Yes." Daniel said.

"It does not matter if you release them. Punishment will find them." Grey Beaver said. He turned to leave.

"Thank you." Daniel said again. "I will not forget my friends." Grey Beaver nodded and then left.

The camp seemed deserted, but Daniel didn't know if it was the empty, panicked feeling in his own heart. He paced again, too frightened to peer inside the tent. Mingo had agreed to remain inside the tent to keep an eye on Tolliver. It seemed as though it had been hours, and hours, and hours since they had begun.

"Coffee." Yadkin said handing him a cup.

"No, I . . . I'm not . . ." He accepted the cup but immediately set it down. "They all gone?"

"All but him." Yadkin said pointing to a hill beyond them. Daniel turned to look where Yadkin pointed, and saw Alderton standing at the rise of a hill looking down at them.

"Waiting to see what happens, you figure?" He asked.

"Reckon so." Yadkin asked. "Soon as she's better, I'll go shoot him."

"Seems like that ought to be my job." Daniel responded.

"Na, your job is to kiss Rebecca." Yadkin said. "Although, we could switch if you'd rather." He grinned at Daniel.

"No." Daniel said flatly.

"Well, maybe he'll shoot you." Yadkin said rubbing his chin.

"They took their guns."

"Oh, that's right. Better luck, next life, then." He grinned at Daniel, who hardly acknowledged his friend's attempts to cheer him up. "Ah, heck, Daniel. That girl was tough enough to survive all these years with you - one little old bullet ain't gonna stop her."

"I sure hope not." Daniel sighed.

"You remember that old cougar?" Yadkin asked.

"Oh, Lord!" Daniel said with a laugh. "I was terrified!"

"You and me, foolishly unarmed and the only thing betwix us and that monster was that tiny, little girl!" Yadkin shook his head. "And she lifted up that rifle like . . .I don't know, like it was part of her own arm. She didn't panic; was cool as they come, and BAM! Hit the that cat right 'tween the eyes!"

"She had a bruise the size of a cabbage on her shoulder." Daniel said shaking his head.

"I bet! I was so shocked! Dead center! Who knew that girl could shoot like that? Who taught her? Not you! You always pull to the left."

"She came to me that way. Near dead-on perfect aim - every single time." He shook his head. "A gift from God."

"That sounds about right." He reached out and squeezed Daniel's shoulder. "She's strong, Dan'l. She'll be fine."

"If I recall you were against me marrying." Daniel said with raised eyebrows.

"Well . . .I might not have been right about that." Yadkin said rubbing his chin. "'Sides, I didn't know she could shoot so well."

"Live and learn." Daniel said wryly.

"Daniel!" They both looked up sharply as Mingo stood in the doorway of the tent, gesturing with his arm. "Daniel!" He said again.

Yadkin rose, and then turned to look back at Daniel who stood where he was frozen. Yadkin raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"I can get my feet to move." Daniel's voice was nearly a whisper.

"I ain't carrying you!" Yadkin said, doubling back to his friend. He put his hand on Daniel's arm, and pushed him toward the tent. "Move one of them big clompers forward and then the next one will follow."

"Yep." Daniel said leaning on Yadkin's shoulder. "That's right. I guess I forgot how."

"Well, I reckon you got reason enough."

The two slowly made their way to the tent where Daniel's enemy and former captor had spent the last few hours, knife in hand, with Daniel's dearest love.


	21. Chapter 21

He sat beside her in the tent. A cool breeze blew the flap open and the sharp noise startled Daniel. He looked up and ran a hand over his face. The small movement of lifting his arm reminded him that he had been beaten. He was so sore. He wished for a hot bath, and that Becky was fussing over him; shaking her head and clicking her tongue at all his injuries. He glanced back down at her.

He had sat down next to her nearly five hours ago, holding her long fingers in his. She lay in the cot, covered by a plain grey blanket that he had pulled up to her shoulders - one bandaged and the other bruised from the blows she'd received. In truth, what parts of her weren't pale from injuries, were black and blue. Just looking at her caused tears to fill his eyes. He studied her long red lashes, willing her eyes to open.

She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. It wasn't just that they were the bright, blue of a summer sky, but more the light behind them. She seemed to have a well of joy and enthusiasm that alway filled him with wonder. While, her temper was something to behold, she was most often joyful. He couldn't understand it. Her life was not easy. It had never been easy. Her mother, the only joy in her life, had been taken from her just after her tenth birthday. She had waited with great hope for her father to return and rescue her, but he had never come. Instead, she had become a slave to his debts; indentured for the next seven and half years. And then, she had met him, and he had given her a life of struggle. She lived on the edge of the world, forever waiting for his return - never knowing if he _would_ return. She had buried three children - one brutally murdered by a man who had eaten the bread she had baked for him, and one who died in her arms while he had been away.

He ran his fingers along her face, avoiding the bruises. He loved her soft skin. He hadn't known skin could be so soft until he'd met her. He remembered the first time he'd seen her. She had been standing just behind Cincinnatus, and he had been gathering all the wagons together to head out. Her eyes were down at first, but then she looked up at him, and he had completely forgotten everything he was saying. She smiled and blushed, and he had taken a step back and away from the two of them, knowing that he wouldn't be able to continue his speech to everyone if he had remained where he was.

"_Who is that girl?" He'd asked casually later when he and Cincinnatus were alone._

"_That's Rebecca." He had said looking up at Daniel. "She's bound over. I thought I could use a hand, and her cooking is good enough to make you cry."_

"_Bound?" He had been stunned._

"_Indentured. You feeling alright? You seem a little bit . . ." _

"_I am fine. I just . . . I didn't know she was indentured." Daniel had said quietly. "I just . . . she seems so . . ."_

"_Oh." Cincinnatus said looking up at him with a smile. "She is pretty."_

"_What?" Daniel asked. "It isn't anything like that. I was only . . .I'd better go check on that wheel." He turned abruptly and strode away. Cincinnatus' laughter followed him all the way across the camp, but he hadn't heard him. Instead a single word repeated over and over again in his heart like a piece of music: Rebecca Rebecca Rebecca_

He was drawn back to the present by the soft sound of a moan from her. Her lashes fluttered and her eyes opened.

"Daa . . ." She mumbled.

"Shhh. I am right here, Rebecca." He said lifting her hand and kissing her fingers.

"Wha what . . .?"

"You were shot, but they took the bullet out. I don't imagine you feel too good just now, but you will." He leaned closer and brushed a hand lightly over her forehead. "Alderton and his men are gone now. You don't have to worry about any of that nonsense." He told her, which was a stretching of the truth. Last he had checked, Alderton still held a vigil at the rise of the hill not more than six miles from where she now lay.

"You . . ." She gasped out weakly.

"What?" He asked.

"You . . .look . . ."

"Hush, now, Becca. Just rest. You don't need to talk."

"Hurt. You are hurt." She whispered.

"Oh!" He laughed. "Me? Ain't that just like you! I'm fine, little darlin'." He kissed her fingers again. "There was a minute there where I thought maybe it was all over, but they were able to dig that bullet out of your shoulder, and you kept on breathing. So I am just fine now."

"Dan."

"You gonna lecture me now, sweetheart? Now? How about instead, you close those pretty eyes, and rest some more?"

"You need mint tea." She told him.

He sighed, his fingers brushing lightly back and forth over her cheek. "You know some wives obey their husband's every command."

"Thou shall direct my footsteps?"

"Now, you are starting to speak like a good Quaker woman!" He laughed, but his eyes were filled with tears. "Which is too bad because I have never really liked Quaker women; they got no fire."

She smiled up at him sleepily.

"The perfect Quaker wife is quiet, meek and quick to do as she's told; makes me ill just to think on it. I like a girl who is headstrong, able to speak her own mind, and willful as the day is long."

"Good thing." She said softly. "I am not mild mannered."

"No. You aren't." He rose and sat beside her on the side of the cot. "Close your eyes, ah grah, I am not going anywhere. You are safe now. You can rest up, and then I'll take you home to your babies."

"Good." Her eyes closed.

"Rebecca Boone," He whispered softly. "I love thee with all my heart."

***DB***

"I am not sitting here for another two days! That's ridiculous!" She said sitting on the edge of the cot, and buttoning the white shirt he had found for her.

"I'm not ready to go traipsing back. I was badly hurt, you know." He said pacing in front of her.

"Daniel . . ."

"If you don't care about me, and my injuries, I guess that's fine, and we can head on back." He crossed his arms.

"You know, I was almost killed." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh! Now, that ain't fair." He said laughing.

"Fighting is never fair. Isn't that what you told Israel?"

"I don't want you pushing things. It has only been two days." He sighed.

"I can walk. I am not some spoiled girl from Salem." She winked at him. "Dan, I want to go _home_! I want to see Israel and Jemima."

"Well, once you've made up your mind, it is near impossible to get you to change. But we'll go slow and take it easy." He told her. "And if I think you are too worn out, we are stopping. No arguments from you, neither."

"No arguments?" She laughed, but then winced from the pain. "Now. Let's leave now."

"Alright," He sighed, and reached out helping her stand. He wrapped the large black coat around her shoulders, and she slid her left arm into the sleeve. Her other arm was wrapped in a sling. They stepped out of the tent together, and she ducked her head, embarrassed to be dressed again in men's clothes.

"Well, ain't you a pretty fella." Yadkin remarked with a laugh.

"She is that." Daniel agreed.

"Don't you think you ought to rest another day, Rebecca?" Mingo asked her. "You look so pale and . . ."

"Don't you start. Gentlemen, I want to go home." She glanced around at the three of them. "Beside, if I get too tired, the three of you can carry me."

Yadkin rubbed his jaw thoughtfully. "Well, Dan'l made me promise to never put a finger on you so . . ."

"What?" She looked at her husband.

"That was a long time ago, and you were also sworn to secrecy." He shook his head at Yadkin. "Rebecca, he kept eyeballing you."

"Daniel Boone." She said reprovingly.

"I think it best we go." He said quickly, lifting his gun.

"I am sure you do." She said with a grin.

As they moved out, Daniel dropped back and whispered to Yadkin. "There's no sign of him?"

"Nope. He disappeared last night. Maybe he gave up."

"I doubt it." Daniel said. "Keep a sharp eye."

"I always do." Yadkin said irritated. "Seems every time I go walking with you, someone tries to shoot at us."

"Maybe it is you?" Daniel countered.

"Oh, no. Folks just love me." Yadkin said.

They moved slowly and it was mostly for Rebecca's sake, but truth be told, Daniel couldn't move that quickly either. He glanced around anxiously trying to ignore his bruises and sore muscles as they moved through the wilderness. He figured that at the pace they were moving they could be home in eight or nine days. He figured that once they got close enough, he could send Mingo and Yadkin on ahead, and they could bring back a wagon, and be home even sooner.

They kept looking ahead, and to the left and right. Great tactician that he was, for some reason, it didn't occur to Daniel to look behind them. Not one of them thought to make sure that no one was following them. No one saw the shadowy figure that trailed behind them, waiting for the perfect moment.


	22. Chapter 22

_Author's Note: Thanks for your patience. I went from working two-part time jobs to working one full-time and one-part time job. Not as much time for writing! Here's the next part - at last!_

***DB***

They had set up a small camp for the night even though there was plenty of daylight left. Truth be told, Rebecca was grateful, although out loud she protested vigorously claiming she could most certainly keep walking. In reality, however, she was exhausted and Daniel didn't look much better. She watched him now as he and Yadkin worked at building a small fire. He winced every time he bent down, and his face was pale and drawn.

"Does it really take the two of you to build a decent fire?" She asked teasingly.

"No!" Yadkin said, "But Dan'l here is stubborn. He won't sit down and let us manage."

"I've seen you manage 'afore." Daniel raised an eyebrow at his cantankerous friend.

"Sit down a minute." She said to him. "You look worn out."

"See!" Yadkin shook his head and turned to get more firewood.

"You need anything?" Daniel asked Rebecca looking around.

She shook her head, a long strand of red hair fell over her face. She patted the ground next to her, and sighing he acquiesced and sat beside her.

"Mingo went to find us some supper, but maybe I should . . ." He started to rise.

"Why are you nervous?" She asked suddenly, turning to face him. "Dan, you said they all left."

"They did." He met her eyes and then grinned at her. "Oh, you know me; looking for trouble, I guess. 'Sides last time I thought everything was alright, you got shot!"

"I'm fine." She said putting a hand on his arm. "I look terrible, I know, but I'm alright. Quit your worrying Daniel."

He looked down at her, and she was surprised to see him swallow down tears, "Promise?" His voice was small.

"I promise. They are just bruises. It's worse than it looks" She said, ducking her head shyly.

"Oh, now, don't you fret little darlin', you are beautiful." He said and kissed her.

"Aww! Now listen," Yadkin said loudly. "It's bad enough you got me toting firewood and whatnot, I don't have to watch you sparkin' and such, too!"

"You leave it alone Yadkin!" Daniel said with a laugh, wrapping his long arm around Rebecca who blushed purple. "I'll kiss my wife as much as I like, thank you very much. 'Sides you know you are being eaten alive by jealousy."

"Hmmf!" Yadkin said shaking his head and going to retrieve more firewood.

"Daniel, be nice." Rebecca said laughing.

"To mean ole Yadkin?" He asked her. "He once chased a wild skunk right into your cabin!"

"Don't be jealous." She smiled at him, but winced from pain.

"You should lie down and rest." He told her, suddenly serious.

"No. I want to be right here." She said softly, resting her head against his shoulder. He sighed, kissing her forehead.

"That doesn't bother me one bit." He said softly. "You can stay right there for always."

***DB***

Daniel rose with the dawn, stepping quietly away from where Rebecca slept at his side. As grateful as he had been for the rescue that Mingo and Yadkin had provided, as the sun set he had secretly wished them far, far away. It had seemed ages and ages ago that he had last held Rebecca in a close embrace. He had lain awake long into the night listening to her soft, even breathing; twice she'd cried out in her sleep, no doubt reliving some terror that he hadn't been able to prevent or protect her from.

He tiptoed away from her, tucking the blanket back around her before he did; she was always kicking the covers off. He sighed looking down at her, wishing that they at least had a wagon so that she didn't have to walk hour after hour to get home.

He saw Mingo in the distance, cooking at the fire and crossed to him.

"Morning." He said.

"Good morning, Daniel." Mingo said. "I was just about to make some corn cakes."

"Oh, if only we had some coffee." Daniel sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"You really ought to consider the benefits of tea." Mingo countered.

"We ain't got neither." Daniel said calmly. "So it don't matter none."

"That's a fair point." Mingo agreed with a grin. He turned back to where he'd been working at the fire "I think we ought to just rest today. I know Rebecca is anxious to get home, but she's worn out."

"I ain't disagreeing with you, Mingo, but just how do you figure on convincing Rebecca Boone to stop and rest."

"I was hoping you'd manage that." Mingo said hopefully.

"Oh! Me? I ain't never _once_ managed Rebecca, and you know it!"

"Well, I certainly wouldn't stand a better chance." Mingo said laughing. "She scares me!"

"That's your British roots talking. You inherited a weak disposition. Grey Beaver was right about that!"

"Now, just because you are too scared to talk to her, doesn't give you the right to be mean-spirited." Mingo shook his head at his tall friend.

"Maybe we can get Yadkin to talk her into it." Daniel considered. "He can be a mite bossy."

"Who's bossy?" Yadkin asked walking up to join them.

"Well, Daniel here thinks we ought to let Rebecca rest a day." Mingo said.

"She complaining?" He glanced over at Daniel.

"No. She'd walk night and day, if I let her." Daniel said.

"She would." Yadkin agreed. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "She looked pretty tuckered out yesterday. I suppose it's a good idea. I could go out hunting and get us bettered supplied. Mingo, why don't you tag along with me? You could carry anything I caught."

"Me carry it? How about I hunt and you carry?" Yadkin waved a dismissive hand at Mingo.

"That's a ridiculous idea."

"How about I hunt, and the two of you bring it back?" Daniel asked.

"Oh, no." Yadkin said. "You ain't going."

"I'm not?"

"Listen, Dan'l, Mingo and me, will go out and see if we can't catch us a bear and you can stay behind and see if you can tame your own bear." He raised his eyebrows teasingly.

"Good luck." Mingo said looking up.

"Yeah. I'm gonna need it. Seems to me, you got the easy job." Daniel said thoughtfully.

"Why aren't we packed up yet?" Rebecca's voice startled all of them. "The sun's up. We ought to get moving."

"Come on, Mingo." Yadkin said abruptly. "We ought to get moving now."

"I agree. Don't let those corn cakes burn Daniel." Mingo said grabbing his gear and following Yadkin out of camp.

"Where are they going?" Rebecca asked spinning around and watching them go.

"Well, now . . . uh . . .Are you hungry? Mingo made corn cakes." Daniel said cheerfully as he watched his friends disappear in the distance.

***DB***

In the end, she fell asleep. Daniel was never really sure if it was the arguing or her injuries that caused her to finally give up the fight and lay down; whichever he was happy to see her resting. He built a makeshift shelter of pine boughs to keep the sun off her, and then set a snare to see if he couldn't catch a rabbit or two. He had no expectation of Yadkin or Mingo returning until nightfall.

_Cowards_. He thought ruefully.

He sighed feeling fairly exhausted himself. How he wished they were back at home, and that none of it had ever happened. He could only imagine how joyful she would be to be safe at home in their snug little cabin with Israel and 'Mima tucked in their beds. He glanced across the camp to where she lay in the shade, and sighed contentedly. It was just a few more days and they'd be home at last. The sun was warm and he couldn't really remember the last time he'd truly slept. He slouched against the trunk of a tree not fifteen feet from where Rebecca slept, keeping watch over her, and dozing.

The exhaustion and warm sunshine eventually got the better of him, and he drifted to sleep. He was startled awake a few hours later by a sharp pain in his injured side. He opened his eyes to find he was being poked in the ribs by the end of a rifle. He moved quickly, ready to rise, his eyes immediately searching to make sure that Rebecca was safe, but the small shelter was empty, and a voice near him said, "Wake up, Boone." He turned and found himself looking up into the face of Paul Alderton.


	23. Chapter 23

"Wh - wh-at are you doing here?" Daniel asked looking up at Alderton.

"What do you think!" Alderton said with a laugh.

Daniel looked around panicked. _ Where was Rebecca?_

"I can't believe they left you all alone without any weapon!" Alderton laughed. "It is almost too easy! You hear all these stories about the Great Daniel Boone! You'd think you would have the sense to make sure you had a weapon on hand for emergencies. Where's that little tramp of yours anyway? Or did she die?"

Daniel could barely contain his rage. He glanced around again. _Where was Becky? Where was Tick-Licker?_

"Alderton, you think killing me is going make everything alright? You think it's gonna bring back fifteen years or erase all the mistakes Rufus made? It won't change a thing! Believe me! I know!"

"What do you know of anything? You and your perfect life! Everywhere you go, people stand back and make way for the great and mighty man!" Alderton was furious.

"No one can see into another man's life; not really. I laid my firstborn son to rest in a grave along the trail 'afore his sixteenth birthday. He was struck down by a man I thought was my friend. The things he suffered . . .the pain before he died . . . I can't rightly . . .I had to face his mother and explain that an error in my judgement had cost her the very center of her heart. You don't know what another man has suffered."

"You've made errors before Rufus then." Alderton said still angry. "Trying to gain my sympathy won't . . ."

"I ain't trying to win your sympathy." Daniel interrupted sharply. "What happened to our Jim and how it wounded Rebecca and me is private. But I can tell you that trying to hunt and kill the man who struck Rufus down, won't give you no peace. Nothing can take that anguish away." He studied Alderton thoughtfully. "'Cept maybe forgiveness."

"Forgiveness? Are you asking for me to forgive you?" He slapped Daniel across the face. "I won't. Never."

Daniel wiped his lip which was bleeding. "No, I don't suppose you can. Well, here I am. I am alone, weak and undefended." He stretched his long arms out and rising stood before Alderton. "My life is your hands."

"Your life is over." Alderton said raising the rifle.

"Drop it!" Becky's voice was sharp and cold, and both men turned to see her step out of the trees, Tick-Licker in her hands. Her face was pale. It no doubt took every ounce of her strength to lift the heavy rifle.

"You gonna shoot me?" Alderton laughed. "There's no way."

"Well, I hate to argue with you, Alderton, but that girl's got dead-on perfect aim. She'll shoot you dead 'fore you can even get a bead on her. It ain't me bragging neither. Although I could. She can outshoot me, or anyone else any day of the week. Drop the gun, Alderton. Don't make her pull the trigger. Please. I'm begging you." Daniel said.

"No! It doesn't matter what happens to me." He turned to meet Rebecca's gaze. "It doesn't matter what you do. He's dead either way."

"No." She said coldly. "No. You twitch that finger and I'll shoot you. He'll drop flat so that even if you do get a shot off, you'll never touch him. Never." Daniel could hear all the pent-up tears in her voice. "Leave him. Leave us. I'm sorry for your loss. It is hard to realize that someone you looked up to harmed people. It's hard to loose folks. But you won't kill him. He's my husband. I'll die trying before I let you hurt him."

"Rebecca Anne. You ain't no gun-slinger. Leave things be." Daniel told her. "It will change you. I'm in God's hands. You'd tell me that." He turned to Alderton. "Please, I'm begging you. She'll do it. She's stubborn as the day is long. She's the sweetest girl you could ever know. Please, don't make her kill you. You and me are soldiers. We know what killing does to folks."

"What do I care about her?" Alderton asked. "What difference does she make to me?"

"That's what Rufus said. Those same words. I found him with that girl and he said just that, 'What do I care about her?'" Daniel looked steadily at Alderton, but saw his jaw become set, and recognized as the muscles in his arms became taut, the rifle shouldered tightly against his body.

"'Becca, don't do it darling." Daniel said desperately. "Darlin' don't. It isn't worth your soul. Go home to the babies. Laugh, and smile and tell them all about me. Don't do it. Please. It won't be like that cougar. It won't. 'Becca don't!"

He watched her steady the rifle and remembered what Yadkin had said. It seemed like an extension of her own arm. Her eyes flicked away from his face, but he could see the tears beneath the steely gaze. Only he could see it. She hid everything so well, and he was grieved to think that he might be gone, and no one, not even Grace, would be able to see all the anguish Rebecca would keep hidden from this day to all that followed. Desperate, he determined to act, and not just be a victim in a scene played out by two other people.

Everything seemed to slow to a standstill then. He leapt out toward Alderton. Alderton closed one eye, his focus on Daniel alone, and Rebecca, who always shot with both eyes open, strengthened her stance. Daniel had no fear that she would accidently shoot him; he was that confident in her aim. He tried to keep his mind focused on Alderton before him, and not Rebecca to his left. He found it nearly impossible though, and even as he leapt out stretching his aching arms far and grabbing at Alderton's ankles to bring him to the ground, he was distracted by thoughts of her beautiful face boldly facing down his enemy; his wild, red-haired defender; his true love.

***DB***

"I'm having the worst kind of luck." Yadkin said frustrated. "I don't need you bragging." He glanced over at Mingo who now held three pheasants tied neatly at their feet.

"Oh, it isn't that your luck is bad." Mingo said cheerfully. "It is just that mine is exceptionally good."

"You know I ain't overfond of you, Mingo. I'd tread lightly." Yadkin sighed.

"Maybe we should head back to camp. We've enough to keep us fed." Mingo said.

"Oh no! Not with those two. You don't want to rush back, Mingo. I've seen that look in Dan'l's eye afore. He might say that he agrees with Rebecca resting, but I don't think that is his _first _priority." He raised his eyebrows at Mingo.

"Well," Mingo said, nervously, slightly embarrassed. "I can't say I blame him. Do you?"

"Oh, Lord, Mingo! You want some advice from a man who knows a thing or to? Don't spend too much time around Becky Boone. She is mostly definitely taken, and she'll make every girl in the world seem not quite right."

"Yadkin!" Mingo said surprised.

"I'm just speaking the truth. Her apple pie alone could make Satan repent." He laughed. "And we aren't allowed to talk about how pretty she is."

"No, we aren't." Mingo sighed. "Well, I guess we ought to give you a chance to catch a rabbit or something. It would be shameful for a steady hunter like you to return empty handed."

"You are walking on dangerous ground, Mingo." Yadkin said laughing.

Suddenly a sharp sound split the air.

"Was that rifle fire?" Mingo asked suddenly.

"That was coming from camp!" Yadkin said, already turning to run.

Mingo followed and the two men dashed through the forest back where they'd left Daniel and Rebecca Boone.


	24. Chapter 24

Rebecca Boone had awoken to find Daniel snoring away across from her. She had laughed, and it had felt so good to laugh! It seemed that since he'd left on his trip, things had been unendingly difficult. Now, at last all was better. She had stepped into the woods for a brief moment thinking she ought to wake him and tell him what she was doing so he wouldn't panic. He'd looked so peaceful though, the worry on his face erased by the peace of sleep, she had decided against it. She'd only be gone a few minutes. He had seen how much tea Mingo had made her drink, and knew he was wise enough to know she might need to slip away. She decided to take Tick-Licker with her, even though the gun was heavy. He'd feel better knowing she were armed.

She'd seen Alderton walking toward Daniel as she returned to their small camp. Her heart-rate had immediately doubled. Daniel was asleep and unarmed! She tried to calm her heart, knowing that she would have to be clear-thinking. Daniel had told her once that the hardest part of battle was remaining calm enough to make logical decisions. She watched and waited for just the right moment. She had inched closer to them, moving silently through the woods. She was grateful now for her borrowed men's clothes. Keeping a long skirt quiet was difficult; it caught on bushes and branches. She could move quickly and quietly in the pants she wore. She crouched low, her fingers gripping the gun tightly.

When Daniel began to speak of Jim, she understood how desperate he was. Daniel _never_ spoke of their son to anyone but her. There were friends who he held closely, who didn't even know that they had once had another son. He told her he had only recently told Mingo about Jim, and then only because the wise Cherokee had drawn it out of him. His pain of losing his son was so deep and private that he kept it close to his chest. She had once asked Yadkin if they'd ever talked about him. Yadkin had shook his head sadly telling her, "I try to from time to time, but that wound is cut too deep. He talks to you, though?" She had reassured him, and he had smiled sadly at her. "Well," He had remarked. "I can't think of a better cure for him than you." He had kissed her cheek and fairly run from her so uncomfortable with showing emotion.

The days after Jim's death had been so dark; mostly because their united hearts, had fallen out of rhythm with one another. Their grief and hurt had cut them off from one another, and Daniel's guilt had driven him to a relentless pursuit of revenge. She remembered looking into his face and being unable to recognize it. He had become a stranger; bitter, twisted, feral. He had left in the middle of the night to hunt down Big Jim, their son's killer. By the time he had returned, her own wounds were so deep that it had taken great effort and time, for them to find their back to each other. She had been so broken to face this loss alone, and he had come to her a double-failure - unable to avenge their son and unable to comfort her. He had been home for nearly a month when she had awoken from a vivid dream; a memory really. She was lying in bed and Daniel standing over her - his smile so big - his eyes so loving. She had lifted a small bundle, setting it in his arms; James Daniel Boone. She awoke sobbing, remembering what a sweet baby he had been, but underneath could still feel that shared joy and love, they had experienced the day their first child had been born. Wiping her eyes she had stumbled outside and found Daniel alone.

She had stood watching him silently. His shoulders were hunched and she had been surprised to see just how thin and small he seemed. It was impossible to think of him as small, but that was the best word she could think describe him; that and broken. Her heart, which she had thought dead, filled with compassion and love.

"_Daniel." She had softly and he had turned his head sharply, but didn't look up at her. "Daniel." She repeated, her voice stronger._

"_Don't." He had whispered, and she had been stunned by how lost and weak he sounded. _

"_Daniel Frederick Boone." She had continued and he had finally looked up at her then, his green eyes bright with tears._

"_Don't 'Becca. Please, don't be kind to me." His voice was just barely a whisper._

_She had gone to him then, wrapping her arms around him, and he had fell into her arms then; falling like a heavy stone dropping to the bottom of a well. "Hush, ah grah." She had whispered in his ear, remembering the warmth of his embrace; remembering the comforting rhythm of his heart. "Shhh." She had soothed him, her lips brushing across his forehead. "Jim was ours, Daniel. It was you and me together that made him; and only you understand this pain. We share this hurt together. Please, don't run from me; not anymore." He hadn't been able to speak then, just sobbed into her shoulder._

Sometimes she forgot about those painful days apart; his hurt and anguish. The hopeless, angry look in his eyes, but she recognized the same look now, on Alderton's face. All reason had left him and he had only one thought in his heart and mind; he had to take revenge.

She knew then she had to act and had lifted Tick-licker, bracing it against her wounded right shoulder. She hadn't really felt the pain, could only focus in on Daniel; his face; his eyes. She'd heard him pleading with her not to shoot Alderton. She understood his worry. He loved her deeply; she understood that. She understood that he wouldn't want her burdened with the guilt of taking this man's life. But she also knew wounding Alderton would do no good. He would recover and come after them again. He wasn't a man who would change his mind. His hatred of Daniel had brewing for well-over fifteen years; it would not disappear in one afternoon.

She shut out everything then. She shut out the sound of Daniel's desperate pleas to her. She shut out the sound of her own heart beating in her chest. She turned her mind away from Alderton's look of disbelief and mocking taunts. He had no idea how easy it was for her to hit a target. She shouldered the gun, feeling that same strange sensation that always came over her just before she fired - as though the gun were part of her. She focused in on the spot just beneath Alderton's collarbone, where his sick and broken heart lie beating.

She hadn't anticipated the effect of her own injuries. She should have recognized that it might affect her ability and her aim. As the gun fired, it ground against her shoulder sending excruciating pain that radiated through her whole body. The world around her grew dark, and she screamed, fearing that this last-second of jaring would result in her accidently shooting Daniel who had lunged at Alderton at the same instant that she had pulled the trigger.

The force of the gun against her injured shoulder, threw her backwards so that she landed on her backside in the soft grass. The image of Israel, all of five years old, trying to manage his father's gun flashed through her mind, and despite the desperate situation, she wanted to laugh. He'd always been so angry that he wasn't big enough to handle the gun, and then just last year, Yadkin had a special gun made just for Israel. She lay for a brief second blinking up at the blue sky above her as all these thoughts rushed through her mind.

She never really thought about aiming. It came to her naturally. She would lift the gun, see the target and fire. Daniel had asked her many times what she did, and she couldn't explain it. It was as if the gun were connected to her eyes somehow and whatever was in her view, she hit. She had tried to follow Daniel's step-by-step instructions on how to shoot once, long ago when they were first married. She had wanted to please him, and hadn't really fired a gun before - had no need too. She listened carefully as he patiently explained, all the while distracted by his beautiful green eyes, and thinking how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her. She had completely missed the target he'd set up for her - an old basket. Then her competitive spirit kicked in - and as he was consoling her; telling her it was alright. She didn't need to be a good shot; just holding the gun sometimes was all you needed in difficult circumstances. She became irritated with his patronizing tone, and had lifted the gun, and tried again - completely destroying the basket. His eyes had grown wide with surprise, and then she had aimed for the branch of a nearby tree and hit it. He had sat down on the ground where he had been standing when she shot an apple right off a branch.

"_How did you do that? Were you just teasing me before?"_ _ He had asked her._

"_No. I've never fired a gun. I don't know. I just looked at it, and shot it." She said shrugging her shoulders._

"_But Rebecca! You've got near perfect aim!" He had said stunned. He spent a good hour setting up various targets and she'd hit them all. _

"_I think I've fallen in love with you!" He'd said to her, his voice full of wonder._

"_Daniel Albert Boone! I thought you already did!" She had said laughing._

"_Well, darlin' there's love and then there's LOVE." He had taken the rifle out of her arms and kissed her, pulling her into a secluded spot in the middle of the Kentucky wilderness._

She sat up slowly, her shoulder feeling like it was on fire. "Daniel?" She called out. "Daniel?"

But the only answer she got was silence.


	25. Chapter 25

Daniel lunged at Alderton's legs as the sound of rifle split the air. He didn't know if it was Rebecca firing or Alderton - or both. All he knew is that Rebecca wouldn't shoot to miss, and he couldn't bear the thought of her carrying the burden of killing someone - even if it was in defense of his life. He rolled to the side as Alderton hit the ground with a thud. It took him some seconds to recover himself, and then crawling, he looked down at Alderton. What he saw filled him with shock.

"Rebecca?" He called out looking around wildly. "Rebecca!"

***DB***

Mingo and Yadkin ran hard through the darkness of the trees not slowing until they neared the camp. Mingo pulled Yadkin back, stalling him as the light of the fire from the camp came into view.

"Wait! We don't know what happened! We need to look first!" Mingo said breathlessly.

"Yeah." Yadkin gasped. "You're right."

They crawled slowly forward but could see only a lone figuring lying in the grass. They glanced to their left and right.

"Right there!" Yadkin said pointing to where Rebecca Boone lay in the grass. They ran to her immediately.

"Becky!" Yadkin said. "Becky?"

They skidded to a stop and knelt down next to her. She was rising slowly, and had been calling Daniel's name.

"Where's Dan?" She looked up at them with wide panicked eyes. "Where's Dan?"

"I dunno." Yadkin said putting a hand under her arm to help her rise. Rebecca winced in pain.

"Alderton came." She said sobbing. "Where's Dan!"

"We'll find him, Rebecca." Mingo said holding onto her other arm. The two men walked to her to where Alderton lay on the ground. He had fallen at the top of a hill and as they approached they could see Daniel scrambling up the side, wild eyed and frantic.

"Becky! Becky!" He called out. "Rebecca? Where are you?"

"She's right here." Mingo said stepping closer and reaching out a steadying arm. "She's alright, Daniel. She's right here."

"Becca?" He asked turning and seeing her at last. "Are you alright?"

"Did he hurt you?" She asked him at the exact same time.

"Darlin'?"

"Daniel?"

"Oh, for pity's sake. You two are alright. You are both fine." Yadkin said.

He gave Daniel a gentle push towards Rebecca, and then turned away from them as they fell sobbing into each other's arms. He was overwhelmed with relief and slightly embarrassed that seeing their joy at finding one another safe, had filled his eyes with tears and so he busied himself by rubbing the toe of his boot in the earth, but his eyes drifted toward where Alderton lay. Seeing him, his eyes widened in surprise, and he looked back to where Daniel and Rebecca were still locked in a tight embrace.

"What happened here?" He asked. "Mingo, look."

Mingo stepped close and looked down at the man who lay on the ground near them.

"Rebecca, what kind of bullets did you put in that gun?" He asked turning to her.

"Regular ones." She said from within her husband's arms. "I had to shoot him. He was going to kill Dan."

"You didn't shoot him, sweetheart." Dan said gently, kissing the side of her head.

"You didn't." Mingo agreed. "I hate to hurt your pride, Rebecca. I know you are a good shot, but you missed this time."

"I fired the gun." She said confused.

"You did, but you missed, and I can't say I'm sorry about it, darlin'." Daniel said keeping his arms tight around her.

"But he's dead." She said without looking up.

"Go on and look, Rebecca." Daniel said gently.

"No, I don't . . ." She began, sounding frightened.

"Go on, Rebecca." Mingo said.

She turned slowly from within the circle of Daniel's arms to look where Alderton lay on the ground. She moved hesitantly toward him.

"Go on." Daniel said keeping a strong arm around her.

She looked down. Alderton was indeed dead - there was no mistaking that. But no bullet had felled him.

"But . . ." She looked up at Daniel, her face stained with tears. "Who?"

"If you look though that grove of trees you might just see Grey Beaver." Daniel said quietly. He pointed in the far distance and a lone figure made its way toward them, flanked on either side by two braves.

"Sheltowee." Grey Beaver said approaching them. "You are well then?"

"We are well." Daniel said, his arm locked tight around Rebecca's waist.

"Thank you, Grey Beaver." Rebecca said stepping forward, and reaching for his hand. She squeezed his fingers gently. "We are grateful to you, again."

"Sheltowee has been a friend to us. We know he will continue to be when trouble comes." He glanced down where Alderton lay. "All men were made by the same Great Spirit Chief, but there are some who turn away from that which is true. Their hearts grow twisted and sick."

"Yes." She said softly nodding her head.

"They are like weeds in the garden." Grey Beaver continued. "If they continue to grow, they might choke out the life of the good things growing there." He nodded at Rebecca and Daniel. "You are going home?"

"Yes." Daniel said. "We are going home."

"Your woman," He nodded at Rebecca. "She has been wounded. The journey is long. Wait here. My braves and I will bring horses. She must rest."

"Yes." Daniel said surprised by Grey Beaver's kindness and thoughtfulness. "She must."

"You are wounded, too, Sheltowee; even a mighty warrior must pause to regain his fighting spirit." He glanced around. "If you can travel a little more, there is glade not far. There is a stream, and cave. It is a place to wait and rest. If she can manage."

"I can manage." Rebecca said with a weary smile.

"She is strong, is she not?" Grey Beaver said with eyebrows raised.

"She is indeed." Daniel said proudly.

"It is needful for the woman of a warrior." Grey Beaver nodded. "We will bring horses to the glade. Look for us after two sunsets." He glanced around at the four gathered together. "We will bring horses for your woman, but not for the Cherokee." He considered Mingo with disdain.

"I have no need of a horse. I am strong enough to walk." Mingo said somewhat haughtily.

"It shall be uncovered." Grey Beaver said and nodding toward Daniel, he led the two braves away and out of the small camp. The four of them stood silently watching him go.

"He sure don't cotton to you." Yadkin said with a glance at Mingo. "But then, neither did I at first. You take gettin' used to." He gave Mingo a playful shove.

"As do you." Mingo retorted. He glanced over at Daniel and Rebecca, who had returned to a tight embrace.

Yadkin shook his head. "I reckon if we can get the two of them to leave off the huggin' and kissin', we could pack this camp up and head to better ground. I'm weary and would be overjoyed to be settled and restin' before nightfall."

"We ought to bury him." Mingo said thoughtfully. "Let's get the lovebirds tucked away, and you and I can double back and bury him."

"Oh, great!" Yadkin said. "One more thing."

"What else is there?" Mingo asked.

"You dropped them birds you snagged earlier when we lit out so fast. We'll have to wrestle up some food, too. He ain't gonna let her go now." Yadkin said, thumbing toward Daniel.

"No." Mingo agreed. "Alright, then. Let's get packed up. They might be done kissing by then."

Yadkin looked over at the Boones, and sighed, "I doubt it."


	26. Chapter 26

Daniel Boone shot up from where he lay beside his wife in the small cave, his heart pounding.

"Becky?" His eyes adjusted to the dim light and he could see her. She was sitting up beside him, her screaming slowly subsiding, as she came fully awake. Her ragged breaths were no doubt from her injuries as well as the nightmare that had just caused her to wake up.

"Easy now, darlin'." He said, his own heart beginning to calm. "Lie back down. Hush, now." He said, gently helping her to lie back down on the soft bed of leaves he'd made for them. He covered her with the blanket, sitting up on one arm so that he could look down into her eyes.

"You've got to stop doing that, ah grah." He ran a hand through his hair, letting out a long, slow breath. It was the third time she had awoken since they'd lain down in the cave. "Let me check your shoulder." He kept his voice calm and nonchalant, hoping his calm would somehow settle her terror. He peeled back the bandages to be sure she hadn't started bleeding again.

"He was coming for me . . ." Her eyes were still wide with fear. "And I couldn't find you and . . ."

"It was dream, Rebecca. Hush, now. I am here. We are safe. Hush." He said readjusting the bandages, and tucking the blanket back around her. He leaned over her, his hand gently brushing over her forehead, and the side of her face. He wiped the last of her tears dry with his thumb. "You are the prettiest girl, I have ever seen." He said softly.

"I'm a mess." She said with a shy grin. "My face is black and blue, and my hair is . . ."

"You know I like it better down." He said kissing her forehead. "I love your hair, darlin'. I do. And you are pretty just as you are - wearing britches, hair down . . ."

"Tangled, my face bruised and dirty - tear-stained too." She said looking up at him with trusting blue eyes.

"Now, you are just teasing me, 'Becca." He said with a grin. "You know my rule about your tear-stained face." His eyes widened with surprise when she nodded her head with a grin.

"Indeed I do, Mr. Boone."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Why Rebecca Anne, what would your Mama say?" He leaned closer to her. "You know I have to kiss ever bit of those tears away."

"I do." She said softly. "I was hoping you would remember."

"Anything that involves kissing you, I don't reckon I'm likely to forget."

"I'm an old married lady." She teased him dismissively.

"Darlin' I am well-aware you are married lady." He said sliding strong arms around her. "I married you so I could be the one kissing your tears away, but ain't no way a spitfire like you could ever be old. You are my beautiful bride even still." He put a finger over her lips stopping her protests. "_Even_ bruised, _even _wearing men's clothes. And I'd prove it to you with more than kissing, sweetheart, but I don't think those ribs of yours could manage it just now."

She reached out with her long, soft fingers and rubbed his face gently. "Daniel Boone, your kisses are the reason I can endure waiting in that cabin day after day; I'm just holding on until the next one comes my way."

He said nothing, his hand still brushing her face lightly, and he found himself swallowing down sudden tears. He swallowed hard and then said, "I am so sorry." It came out like a whisper.

"Dan," She looped her hands around his neck, ignoring the pain it brought. "You found me. I am safe now. They are just dreams."

"They aren't." He said looking down. "They are memories."

"I've got lots of memories. These ones will fade." She said but still he didn't look up. "Is tu mo grah."

"I can't reckon why."

Her light laugh caused him to look up and she smiled up into his green eyes.

"The first time I saw you, you rode up to me on a horse with the sun setting behind you, and I couldn't think of one single word to say. You were so handsome, and then you nodded at me and I saw those eyes of yours. Daniel, you have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen." He furrowed his brow at the word "prettiest". "Oh, I know," She continued. "Pretty probably offends you, but I can't think of another way to say it. They are beautiful. I knew as soon as I looked into those green eyes, that you would never, ever tell me any lies. And you haven't."

"Rebecca." His said softly.

"You are good and so kind. I didn't know a man could be so kind. I'd never seen it, and there was nothing else that I wanted but to spend the rest of my days looking up into to those beautiful, kind, green eyes." She smiled up at him.

"I should have . . ." He began remorsefully.

"I'm safe, and you saved me. Maybe you ought to think on that." She interrupted.

He let out a long, slow breath, brushing tears out of his own eyes. "The first time I saw you . . . I felt so sad because I knew a beautiful girl like you would never, ever put up with a unrefined, long-hunter who didn't have a single pound to his name. And when you smiled at me," He shook his head, smiling still at the memory. "Oh, darlin' just remembering it gives me the shivers."

She said nothing, meeting his eyes, and running her fingers in his thick brown hair. He studied her thoughtfully, and swallowing down the last of his tears, he said at last, "Ta mo chroi istigh ionat."

"Go deo."

"Go deo," He whispered gently back, but somehow the words seemed to echo and rising like the moon itself, the words filled the air all around them. They rose heaven word above the woods and meadows of Kentucky, while he leaned in and kissed her at long last.

***DB***

"Well, I didn't get my birthday pie this year." Cincinnatus said as he sat back from the table. "You missed it completely, Rebecca." He looked over to where she stood beside the fire. She lifted the coffee and crossing back to where he sat refilled his cup.

"I don't like to nitpick, Cincinnatus, but I was tied up at the time." She said setting the coffee back into the fire. She moved and sat back down at the table and glanced across the length of it to where Daniel sat grinning at her.

"Ma?" Israel asked. "Can't I just have one more slice?"

"You've had three, young man." She said lifting his chin with her fingers. "Don't be greedy. And it is getting late. You ought to be in bed already."

"I can't sleep with everyone down here." He responded disgruntled.

"Give it a try." She smiled at him. Sighing her rose, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I ain't makin' any promises." He said kissing her cheek.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said laughing. "Now, go kiss your Pa."

"Jemima, have you fallen asleep?" Mingo asked. "You are so quiet."

"I was thinking how nice it is that we are all here inside this warm cabin together." She glanced out the window where the rain fell in waves. "I am glad for it."

"I am too." Mingo agreed, but rising he said. "Come on, Cincinnatus, I'll walk you to the settlement."

"Alright, then." Cincinnatus said rising slowly. "You comin' Yad?"

"I think I'd better." Yadkin said with a wink at Daniel. "Ol' Dan'l's got a look in his eye."

"What look?" Israel asked from the loft above.

"Go to sleep." Rebecca said. "Now."

"Thank you for a delicious supper, Rebecca." Yadkin said. "When I eat that cookin' of yours, I'm almost sorry I'm a bachelor."

"In all the years I've known you, you never once missed my birthday pie." Cincinnatus grumbled as he rose.

"Cincinnatus!" Rebecca said putting a hand on his arm. "You quit that fussin'. I'll bake you a pie every day this week to make up for it." She kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to over do it." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I just didn't appreciate the worry is all."

"Oh, now. That's enough." She rubbed his arm, and sputtering still, he slid his arms into his coat, and reached for his tri-cornered hat.

"Good night, Rebecca." He said and with a quick kiss on her cheek, he darted embarrassed from the cabin.

Daniel came and stood beside her, as they watched the three men walk out into the rain.

"They ought to stay. They'll be drenched." She said looking up into her husband's face.

"Nothing a little Blue Thunder won't cure. 'Mima, you ought to be in bed too."

"Yes, Pa." She said and wrapped her arms around her father's waist. "Good night, Pa." He leaned down to give her a kiss.

"Night, sweet girl." He said.

She wrapped her arms around her mother. "Night, Ma."

"Good night, darling." Rebecca said kissing her forehead. "Thank you for all your help."

They watched her climb the ladder and disappear up into the loft. Daniel sighed contentedly and sat down at the settee near the fire.

"Sleepy?" He asked looking up, as Rebecca cleared the last of the dishes away.

"Some." She said not looking at him. She disappeared into the pantry, and he could hear her fussing and putting things away.

"Come sit over here, Becky." He called to her.

"I just need to finish this up." She said.

"It can wait." He said growing irritated.

She stood in front of him then, with one hand on her hip. "You got some important plans that can't wait?"

"Just planned on kissing my wife some - what with the youngins asleep and . . ."

"I ain't asleep, Pa." Israel called from above.

"Be quiet, boy." Daniel said irritated. "I'm trying to convince your Ma to let me kiss her."

"Play Sweet Talker." Jemima suggested.

Rebecca raise an eyebrow at him, entertained by her family's discussion. She shook her head at him, and returned to the pantry where she had been working. She wasn't at all surprised when music filled the small cabin.

"You trying to court me, Daniel?" She asked.

"A little bit." He admitted carrying the harp into where she was working. He continued to strum as she continued the chore before her. Suddenly, the music stopped, as he noticed what she was doing.

"What are you?" He set Sweet Talker aside, utterly surprised. "Why are you packing my pack?"

"Well, this storm will clear, and I imagine you'll want to set those traps." She said continuing her work without looking up at him. "I put in extra bandages. But honestly, Daniel, I can't manage you getting hurt. Just set the traps and come home. No adventures this time, please."

"I . . .I . . .but . . ." He sputtered. "How . . ."

"I'm a frontier wife, Daniel." She explained. "I'm not some silly city girl. It's been months. I am fine. You are fine. But I sure hope, you aren't gone too long." She smiled up at him. "I miss you when you're gone."

"You do?" He said pulling her into his arms.

"Uh, huh." She said sliding her arms around him. "Lots."

"I can't tell you how glad I am for it." He said. "Too bad you don't have a pair of britches laying around someplace; you could tag along." He kissed her just behind her ear.

"Oh, no. I'm content to stay at home this time." She said as he continued to kiss her neck. "I'll wait here for you."

"How long?" He asked, pausing in his kisses.

She smiled at him, "Forever."

He grinned back at her. "That's my girl." He said.

"Yours." She agreed.

"Go deo." He said kissing her.

"See," Jemima whispered to her little brother, as they crawled back into their beds from where they'd been peering down on their parents. "Works every, single time."

"Good ol' Sweet Talker." Israel agreed as he pulled the covers up. He glanced over to where Jemima lay. "You think you'll get married someday, 'Mima?"

"I hope so." She said wistfully. "Someone handsome, like Pa. Only, I don't think I want to marry a trapper. I would want my husband at home all the time."

"You might get tired of him." Israel considered. "'Course, Ma never seems to get tired of Pa. But then, Pa's not always home. You think he'll be gone a long time?"

"No, not with Ma waiting." Jemima said. "He'll hurry back as quick as he can."

"Nothin' but women." Israel sighed. "I wish I had a brother who could . . ."

"Israel!" Jemima said sharply, cutting him off.

"I didn't say . . ." Israel sighed. "You were two, Jemima it's not like you remember."

"I remember." She said stubbornly.

"'Mima." Israel scoffed.

"His eyes were blue like Ma's and he was just as tall as Pa. He called me 'Mima first. It was what he always called me." Her anger surprised Israel, but he generally found girls confusing.

"Alright, 'Mima. I believe you." He sighed. "Besides, I meant a little brother."

"I don't need another little brother." Jemima said.

"It's quiet now." He said thoughtfully.

"Go to sleep, Israel." Jemima said.

"I'm not sleepy." He said with a yawn. "Were you scared when you were in that hole?" He asked quietly.

"Yes." She said.

"I was really scared inside that barrel. I was worried about you, and Ma." Israel admitted.

"Me, too." Jemima agreed. "Go to sleep, Israel."

"Alright," He said. "Good night, 'Mima."

"Night Israel."

Down below, Rebecca Boone rested her head against her husband's shoulder as they sat together, listening to their children talking softly. She sighed, thinking of Jim briefly, hoping that Israel's comment wouldn't ruin Daniel's cheerful mood.

"You sleepy, darlin'?" He asked kissing her forehead.

"I suppose." She said. She turned to look at Daniel. "What do you think, Daniel?"

"What do I think about what?" He asked.

"About a brother, for Israel?" She said calmly.

"What do you mean?" He answered cautiously. He hoped Israel's comment hadn't brought her grief.

"Course, it could be a sister . . ." She said thoughtfully. "I guess, we'll just have to wait and see." She smiled at her husband, waiting for him to process it all.

"You mean . . .you . . . but . . . " He sputtered. "Rebecca!"

"Daniel." She said laughing.

He kissed her. "Darlin! You are feelin' alright?"

"Well, I'm not overfond of eating just now, but that will pass." She said, and he suddenly realized that he hadn't seen her really eat much lately.

"Well!" He said happily. "How about that!"

"How about that." She agreed settling into his arms.

"Ain't I just the luckiest man who ever lived?" He said holding her close, wondering at the tiny baby that slept inside her.

"Most days." She said laughing.

"Every day since I met you." He said seriously, kissing her.

"Let's not say anything just yet." She said quietly. "I don't want . . ."

"Don't fret, Rebecca. This time . . ."

"It's in God's hands, Daniel." She said seriously. "Besides, it will be just our secret."

He nodded, squeezing her tightly to his chest. "Some secrets are good."

"Secrets that you share, are the best ones of all." She said, and rising from his arms, she held out her hand and overwhelmed with happiness he followed her into their room thinking to himself that he would follow her anywhere.


End file.
